HPfanfic Drarry SWE - I Dina Drömmar
by Limberj
Summary: Kriget är över, Lord Voldemort är utrotad, motståndet har rasat. Harry Potter och hans vänner Ron, Hermione, Neville och de andra börjar på Hogwarts igen för att gå klart sista året. Nu går de tillsammans med Luna och Ginny. Draco Malfoy, som släppte in Dödsätarna på skolan det sjätte året och gick med Lorden under det sista, fick också börja om på nytt.
1. Chapter 1 - Drömmen

_Kriget är över, Lord Voldemort är utrotad, motståndet har rasat.  
Harry Potter och hans vänner Ron, Hermione, Neville och de andra börjar på Hogwarts igen för att gå klart sista året. Nu går de tillsammans med Luna och Ginny.  
Draco Malfoy, som släppte in Dödsätarna på skolan det sjätte året och gick med Lorden under det sista, fick också börja om på nytt. Istället för att hamna i Azkaban tillsammans med sin pappa gav Professor McGonagall honom en ny chans (något som Dumbledore skulle ha gjort) – tillsammans med straffkommenderingar den största delen av året.  
_

**Kapitel 1 - Drömmen**  
Sommaren hade Harry tillbringat hemma hos familjen Weasley som vanligt. Tillsammans med hans bästa vänner Ron och Hermione och hans flickvän Ginny; Rons lillasyster.  
När solen gick upp över bergen en morgon vaknade Harry av att Ron snarkade till i sin säng borta i hörnet. Han sträckte sig efter glasögonen på nattduksbordet till höger och trädde dem över näsan.  
Harry var arton år, hans födelsedagsfirande hade gått lugnt till en månad tidigare. Glasögonen han nu hade på sig var nya, de som han fick av Hermione i present.  
Men det var inte glasögonen hans tankar vandrade till några sekunder efter att han satt sig upp i sängen, utan åt drömmen han hade haft innan han vaknade.  
Svetten rann ner för ryggen som om det hade varit en mardröm… Det var det kanske lite också, den var så… annorlunda.  
Harry reste sig och skakade lite på huvudet; att ha en sådan dröm om Draco Malfoy var något man inte glömde direkt.  
I drömmen hade han duellerat mot hans ärkefiende från Slytherin, som ibland hade haft Voldemorts ansikte. Men de gångerna det förvandlats tillbaka till Malfoys hade Harry känt någon slags lättnad, någon slags tillfredsställelse. De gångerna det var Malfoy som stod framför honom med tjuvpojksgrin och halvslutna ögon hade Harry stannat upp för någon sekund, utan att slänga ur sig fler förbannelser. Och tredje gången Harry tvekat fick han en lamslagningsbesvärjelse slängd så hårt i bröstet att han flög flera meter bakåt och slog ryggen i väggen. Allt utspelade sig i Hogwarts bibliotek, och böcker låg utspridda på golvet med blad som rivits ur pärmarna. Harry var fortfarande vid medvetande där han låg på marken och såg när Malfoy långsamt gick fram mot hans svaga kropp.  
Han knäböjde försiktigt bredvid Harry, räckte ut sin hand med ett plågat ansikte. "Förlåt…" viskade han och smekte Harrys kind. "Det ska aldrig hända igen. Från och med nu ska jag skydda dig."  
Det var då som Ron hade snarkat till och väckt Harry.  
Att Malfoy, som hatat Harry i hela deras skolgång, kunde visa något så barmhärtigt, kunde Harry inte förstå. Eller varför hans hjärna ville försöka visa upp Malfoy på det viset.  
"Vaken, kompis?" mumlade Ron bakom honom.  
Harry kom på sig själv med att bara stå mitt på golvet och stirra på dörren. "Öh… ja." mumlade Harry tillbaka och sprang ner två trappor för att komma till toaletten.

Vid frukosten pratades det glatt runt om vid bordet. Harry petade lite i äggröran utan att ha ätit den.  
"Ät nu, Harry. Vi drar direkt när du är klar." sa Ron och stoppade i sig ett helt rostat bröd och svalde nästan utan att tugga.  
"Charmigt…" kritiserade Hermione. "Vilka lektioner skulle du ha i år nu igen, Harry?"  
"De vanliga."  
"Undrar vem som ska undervisa i Försvar mot Svartkonster? Jag hoppas det blir någon som Lupin." sa Ginny som satt bredvid Harry och bredde smör på en macka åt honom.  
Han mumlade instämmande och tog en tugga av brödet.  
Idag skulle Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny fara till Diagongränden för att köpa böcker och tillbehör inför deras sista år på Hogwarts.  
Medan Ginny och Hermione gick till Florish och Blotts gick Harry och Ron till Madam Malkins klädnadsaffär, för Ron hade ännu en gång vuxit ur sin skoluniform.  
Madam Malkins mätte och nålade i klädnaden Ron hade på sig. Hon klippte och sydde och Harry började tröttna på att bara sitta där efter att redan ha ögnat igenom modetidningarna som låg på bordet bredvid soffan.  
"Är det okej att jag väntar utanför?" frågade han.  
"Visst. Jag ska försöka att inte dröja så länge." mumlade Ron otåligt medan Madam Malkins sprang iväg för sjunde gången för att hämta en annan ask med nålar.  
Solen var varm idag, så varm att Harry tog av sig huvtröjan så att bara t-tröjan fanns kvar. Han tänkte att han kunde se sig omkring lite. Det var trots allt sista gången han skulle få gå runt här under egna villkor. Vem vet när han skulle komma hit nästa gång? En tur till trollkarlsbanken kanske. Harry tyckte att han inte tagit ut tillräckligt med guld ändå, lite måste han ju ha för besöken till Hogsmeade.  
När han gick upp för trapporna till Gringotts Trollkarlsbank hörde han rösten bakom sig han hoppats på att han inte skulle behöva höra på ett bra tag framöver.  
"Men hallå där, Potter. På väg att hämta ut pengar, ser jag?"  
Harry vände sig om och såg Malfoy stå nere vid foten av trappan, tillsynes ensam.  
"Ja. Har du något emot det?"  
"Nej, men det är bra att veta vart jag har dig."  
"Vad menar du med det?" Harry kunde höra Hermiones röst eka i huvudet: "Bry dig inte om honom. Gå till ditt valv nu. Gå bara."  
Malfoy ryckte på axlarna, fyrade av ett hånleende och gick sedan mot Florish och Blotts där Hermione och Ginny precis gick ut genom dörren.  
Harry kände inte för att ha något samtal med dem just nu; de hade sett att Malfoy innan stått och pratat med honom och var på väg för att fråga ut honom om det. Så han sprang de sista stegen upp för trappan och in till banken.

Tydligen hade han haft fel om vad Hermione och Ginny hade sett, för de frågade inte Harry vad Malfoy hade sagt.  
När de kom tillbaka till kråkboet gick de alla ut till trädgården och spelade en match Quidditch. Harry och Hermione i ena laget och Ginny och Ron i det andra. Hermione började gnälla om jämställdhet (därför att de var tre stycken som kunde spelet) när Ron kommit med idén om att tjejerna skulle spela mot killarna, så Harry försökte stoppa deras munhuggande genom att säga att hon kunde få vara med i hans lag.  
De spelade på i någon timme utan att någon tog illa upp eller var upprörd och tillslut blev det lunch.  
Hela eftermiddagen tänkte Harry på drömmen och det Malfoy hade sagt på förmiddagen. Men han försökte också att inte koppla ihop drömmen och samtalet till ett stort missförstånd, utan försökte separera dem åt och tänka ut en lösning åt dem båda. Drömmen var bara en dröm… men varför ville Malfoy hålla koll på vart han var någonstans i Diagongränden? Kanske det bara var så att de inte skulle hamna på samma ställen igen, det såg lite ut som att Malfoy också var på väg till banken just då. Och han skulle veta att nästa gång han gick till banken så skulle inte Harry vara där. Eller? Det var i varje fall den rimligaste anledningen Harry kunde komma på.  
En vecka senare vaknade han ännu en gång oväntat av att Ron snarkade till i sängen i sitt hörn. Men den här gången mitt i natten, och den här gången hade Harrys dröm varit intensivare än den hade varit en vecka innan.  
Det var samma dröm som den föregående. Men nu när Malfoy smekt Harrys kind och lovat honom att de inte skulle duellera igen, så lade Harry sin hand på Malfoys och tryckte den hårdare mot sin kind. Malfoy log stort med glasartade, gråa ögon och lutade sig långsamt närmare Harry.  
Hans ansikte var så nära att de nu satt kind mot kind och sedan nuddade Malfoys läppar vid Harrys öra. "Kan du tänka dig…" andades han. "… att när allt kommer omkring så är det just det här som vi har velat hela tiden?"  
SNARK!  
Nu befann sig svetten inte bara på ryggen, utan också i ansiktet, händerna, benen, fötterna… Överallt. Harrys lakan var nästan genomblöta. Och han var så glad över att Ron inte var vaken eller var något erfaren om legilimering. Hade han pratat i sömnen? Men Ron sov djupt, så han hade inte kunnat höra honom.  
Harry skakade där han halvsatt i sängen, stödd på armbågarna. Men han var inte rädd, det var en annan känsla. Nervositet, adrenalin. Hade han _gillat_ drömmen? Harry försökte tänka på någon slags psykologisk lösning om drömmar… Han tycker väldigt illa om Draco Malfoy, men han drömmer sådana här saker därför att hans hjärna försöker "göra dem vänner". Men den överdriver lite och Harry gillar det i drömmen därför att det är just det man ska göra i drömmar; man anpassar sig helt enkelt i drömmen.  
Allt snurrade i huvudet på Harry. Han drog ett djupt andetag och lutade huvudet bakåt, då kände han det. Han visste att när han var på… det humöret så hände just det som hade hänt nu också. Han tittade ner mot benen och såg den uppbuktande bulan på täcket.

Harry hade legat vaken under småtimmarna tills det var dags att vakna. När han hörde att Ron vände på sig reste han sig långsamt och klädde ljudlöst på sig. Han öppnade tyst dörren och gick försiktigt ner för de gamla trapporna – även fast de knakade för varje steg han tog – och gick sedan ut på gården. Tuppen hade inte galt än så det var helt tyst utanför. Himlen var mörkt blå men röd med inslag av guld långt borta i horisonten. Det var lite kyligt ute, men inte kallt. Han kände ändå att hösten hade kommit. Idag var det den första september, så idag skulle han få träffa sin… drömkamrat på Hogwartsexpressen.  
Han ville inte. Han ville inte höra ord komma ur Malfoys mun som kunde göra drömmen mer verklig än vad den redan kändes. Det kändes så dumt också, att han stod där nu, klockan halv sex på morgonen och var uppspelt över en dröm. För det var ju allt den var – en dröm. Harry ville släppa den, men den inkräktade hans tankar hela tiden. Kanske det skulle kännas bättre sen när alla vaknade och han fick göra andra saker som kunde sysselsätta honom? Den förra drömmen glömde han ganska snabbt, den kom i alla fall inte tillbaka dagen efter. Men nu hade den förstärkts, och nya detaljer hade blivit tillagda.

Frukost. Sista kollen på packningen. Packa in koffertar och ugglor i lånade ministeriebilar. Konka på bagage och burar genom Kings Cross station på väg till spärren mellan nio och tio. Glida långsamt igenom. Upp med väskorna på tåget. Säga adjö till resten av familjen Weasley. Hitta en tom kupé.  
Allt gick som smort utan att Harry hunnit tänka på Malfoy igen. Men nu när de satt där i kupén och väntade på att tåget skulle börja rulla kom minnena tillbaka. Det var som om hans hjärna längtade till de här ögonblicken. Som om Harry inte ville glömma det han hade drömt. Men han förstod inte varför, eftersom det verkligen inte var så det låg till.  
"Nej, men… Nähä. Strunta i det, då." sa Ginny precis sårat bredvid honom.  
"Va?" skyndade sig Harry att säga.  
Hans blick började fokusera och han såg nu att de satt ensamma i kupén. Ron och Hermione måste ha gått iväg för att se till så allt gick rätt till på tåget innan avfärd, eftersom de var prefekter.  
"Vad?" upprepade han bara och såg på henne.  
Ginny satt med korslagda armar och tittade argt framför sig. "Jag sa att jag har saknat stunderna då vi är helt för oss själva. Men det var inget speciellt."  
"Förlåt, Ginny… jag…"  
"Vad är det med dig nu för tiden? Du är så frånvarande." hon tittade oroligt på Harry. "Du kan prata med mig."  
"Nej, det är ingenting. Jag bara… jag…" han försökte rota fram något glömt ur huvudet som skulle kunna ha något med hans beteende att göra. "Jag tänker bara på… tänk om han nu inte är borta. Tänk om jag snart måste göra något… förbereda mig." nu hade han två saker att oroa sig över. Toppen.  
"Du-Vet-Vem kommer inte tillbaka, Harry. Inte nu i alla fall. Du måste försöka slappna av, tänka på andra saker. Det här är inte bra för dig." hon lutade sig mot hans axel och smekte hans arm. "Men vad som än händer så kommer jag förstå. Jag kommer att stötta dig till hundra procent, och jag kommer att göra precis som du säger utan att säga emot."  
"Tack…"  
"Och du är säker, Harry. Inget kommer någonsin att hända dig så länge McGonagall lever och så länge som vi har Fenixorden på vår sida."  
"Du har rätt. Jag har inget att oroa mig för." han kysste Ginny på huvudet och tittade sedan ut genom fönstret.  
Luna och Neville anslöt sig till sällskapet. Ron och Hermione kom tillbaka. Lunchvagnen anlände. Knallkort. Historier. Skratt. Minnen. Framtidsdrömmar. Läraren i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Mörkare utomhus. Tåget saktar ner. Hagrid kramar Harry. Tar droskan som dras av en testral. Framme vid skolan. Stora salen. PANG!  
"Är du inte lite av en våghals som vågar visa dig här igen, Potter?" han satt precis bakom Harry vid Slytherinbordet.  
Harry vågade inte vända sig om, han ville inte se honom i ögonen. Han ville inte få tillbaka drömmen han så noga försökt att glömma.  
Försent… mumlade en röst i hans huvud.  
"Håll käft med dig, Malfoy." hörde han Ron fräsa tvärs över bordet.  
"Strunta i honom." mumlade Hermione till höger.  
Det var alltid samma visa. Malfoy sa något, Ron sa något tillbaka, Hermione rådde honom att inte bry sig medan Harry bara satt och höll käften.  
"Berätta för mig exakt vad du menar med det, Malfoy?" sa Harry och vände sig helt om och svängde benen över bänken så att han satt precis mittemot honom.  
Malfoy gjorde samma sak och de satt nu ansikte mot ansikte. Harry såg hans hand som ryckte lite i närheten av fickan på klädnaden där hans stav kunde finnas.  
Malfoy öppnade munnen för att säga något men Harry hann före. "Och besvära dig inte med att dra fram staven. Salen är fylld med lärare och prefekter." hans hand knöt sig och Malfoy fick något upproriskt i blicken. "Så vad menar du med att jag är våghalsig som visar mig här igen?"  
"Jag menar att du ska passa dig för mig, Potter." snäste Malfoy. "Var inte i vägen. För du vet vad som kan hända." han lade sin högra hand över den vänstra underarmen.  
"Jag vet precis vad du har där och jag är inte rädd för dig, Malfoy. Inget med dig skrämmer mig." men där kom Harry ihåg drömmen igen, och den skrämde honom lite som hade med Malfoy att göra.  
Han grimaserade och Malfoy tog det som ett svagt tecken.  
Han hånlog triumferande med halvslutna ögon och lutade sig bakåt. "Trodde väl det."  
Harry fortsatte stirra in i Malfoys gråa ögon. Han visste inte riktigt varför, men det var något som dolde sig där. Något Harry inte visste om. Tillslut ändrades Malfoys ansikte, det blev först förvirrat och sedan ilsket.  
Harry blundade hårt och vände sig sedan till sitt eget bord igen.  
"Du borde verkligen lägga dig tidigt ikväll, kompis." viskade Ron med uppspärrade ögon och rynkad panna.  
"Ja." instämde Hermione. "Vad handlade det där om? Försökte du stirra ner honom?"  
"Ni har rätt. Jag borde lägga mig tidigt."  
Sorteringshatten sorterade in nya elever till sina elevhem. Den sjöng. Professor McGonagall (den nya rektorn) höll tal. Den nya läraren i Försvar mot Svartkonster hette Angus McGuffin. Middag. Efterrätt. Scheman blev utdelade av Professor McGonagall. Ginny kysste Harry i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Harry lade sig i sängen. Mörkt. Tyst. Snarkningar.  
Harry somnade.

Dagarna gick och uttagningsproven inför Gryffindors Quidditchlag skulle äga rum den tolfte september på en lördag.  
Harry var lagkapten så han skulle hålla uttagningarna för att få ett så bra lag som möjligt. Ron och Ginny, som hade varit med från förrförra året, behövde inte vara med i själva proven, men de skulle hjälpa till att testa de prövande.  
Två nya jagare och två slagmän behövdes till laget.  
Dean Thomas fick den ena jagarplatsen – Harry hade inget emot honom längre. Han var inte kär i Ginny längre och de delade sovrum, så inga hårda känslor där.  
Den andra jagarpositionen gick faktiskt till Neville. Han hade tränat på att sitta på en kvast nu i flera år utan att ha sagt något, så han var inte lika klumpig längre som han en gång varit.  
Slagmännen blev tvillingarna Daniel och Tom Wibbly som gick sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts.  
Harry var nöjd med sina val och det var resten av laget också, så han kunde gå därifrån med höjt huvud och äta middag inne på skolan.


	2. Chapter 2 - Straffet

**Kapitel 2 - Straffet**  
"Vad är ditt problem?"  
"Vad menar du med det?"  
"Du svarar inte när jag pratar med dig."  
"Har jag någonsin lyssnat på vad du säger, Crabbe?"  
Crabbe stirrade upproriskt mot Draco innan han fnös och gick genom dörren till sovsalarna. "Ha det så kul imorgon, Malfoy!" ropade han innan han smällde igen den.  
Draco blev lämnad kvar med endast tankarna han så febrilt försökt att sortera hela kvällen.  
Den där Potter hade allt blivit mycket kaxigare i år, tyckte Draco. Hur han understod sig var en annan gåta. Visst, hade de alltid retats och grälat under åren på Hogwarts, men den här gången verkade det som att Potter såg honom, Draco, på ett annat sätt. Som om han tyckte synd om honom. Det var i varje fall vad han tyckte att Potters ansiktsuttryck hade visat på middagen första kvällen på Hogwarts.  
Men det var inte bara då… Ibland när de sett varandra och Draco fick en hastig lust att slänga en förbannelse över Potter, eller rent ut av döda honom, hade han först sett chockad ut över att de mötts i korridoren eller vart de nu var – men sedan hade han fått den där grimasen igen som Draco verkligen retade sig på. Och efter det så hade han sett förvånad ut, vänt på klacken och gått åt hållet han kommit från. Vad var hans problem, egentligen? Ibland var han ju kaxig nog att svara emot – något som smutskallen och blodsförrädaren alltid försökt att stoppa – och lyckats – tills nu, men många gånger såg det ut som att han blivit rädd för blotta åsynen av Slytherineleven  
Något märkligt har hänt. Något måste han veta.  
Dracos far satt i Azkaban fortfarande, och hans mor hade hela det stora huset alldeles för sig själv och var säkert sjuk av oro för vad som skulle kunna hända hennes man. Draco själv har straffkommenderingar hela terminen… men det skulle inte vara något som Potter skulle sitta och oja sig över, utan tvärtom – hade det varit för något år sedan hade han väl skrattat ut honom. Eller?  
Han borde vara rädd! Tänkte han och dunkade knytnäven i soffan bredvid sig. Dödsätare släpptes in på Hogwarts tack vare Draco, och de hade till och med lyckats döda Dumbledore! Den störste trollkarlen genom tiderna! Ändå hade McGonagall skickat ett brev till Draco där det stod att han fick en ny chans, för det var vad Dumbledore hade gjort. Att Draco egentligen inte hade vetat vad han höll på med, att han hade blivit tvingad av Lord Voldemort…  
Men vad betydde ansiktsuttrycken? Eftersom han inte kände Potter så kunde han inte läsa dem riktigt.  
Om inte… ja, om inte nu Potter faktiskt hade börjat visa respekt för Draco och nu faktiskt var rädd?  
Det var ingen idé att fortsätta fundera på det. Potter ville säkert bara göra honom förvirrad… Ville bara jävlas med honom.  
Draco såg in i elden som sprakade långsamt i den öppna spisen, den höll på att dö ut, det var sent…  
Imorgon skulle han få hela slottet för sig själv. Det var lördagen den nittonde september, första utflyktsdagen till Hogsmeade, och han skulle ha straffkommendering tillsammans med den ruttna gubben Filch.

Draco slog huvudet i sängbordet på vägen ner på golvet. Han satte sig långsamt upp, stönade och kände efter en framtida bula i sidan av skallen.  
"Vad håller du på med där borta?" mumlade Blaise Zabini från sängen mittemot.  
Men Draco svarade inte, han klättrade bara upp på sängen igen och drog igen skynket runt den så att han inte skulle synas. Hade det här varit en vanlig natt hade han nog blivit generad – utan att visa det såklart – över att han trillat ur sängen… Men inte i natt.  
En mardröm. Han hade haft en mardröm. En sådan äcklig, nervärderande och alldeles förskräckligt hemsk mardröm att Draco nu satt och höll för magen för att den bubblade av kräkningar. Varför i all världens namn skulle han vilja göra något så avskyvärt som han gjorde i drömmen? Han ville inte ens tänka på det. Ville bara glömma, lägga obliviatusförtrollningen över sig själv.  
Han och Potter? Den där nedriga, äckliga Potter… Stå och hålla hand vid det piskande pilträdet och diskutera om de ska smita in till den spökande stugan tillsammans och… NEJ! Varför? Varför, varför och varför?  
Han somnade inte om den natten. Utan låg vaken och skakade medan han väntade på något. Men han vet inte vad han väntade på. Att solen skulle gå upp? Bättre tider? Att någon skulle ge honom en förgiftad dryck så att han kunde ta livet av sig?  
Det sistnämnda lät lockande… Men varför skulle han göra en sådan sak över en dröm?

Draco låg klarvaken nästa morgon när han hörde att de andra i rummet började röra på sig och vakna. Dags för frukost.  
 _Hoppas inte han sitter där när jag kommer_ … tänkte Draco medan han gick upp för trapporna från källaren mot Stora salen, ensam. Det var lördag, och alla som ville – och kunde – skulle dra ner till Hogsmeade senare idag. Men Draco, han skulle minsann inte få gå någonstans, för han hade straffkommenderingar att utföra. Suck.  
Några morgonpigga tredjeårselever från Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw satt redan i matsalen och åt. Klart de var morgonpigga idag, det var första gången de skulle få besöka trollkarlsbyn.  
Han slog sig ner någonstans i mitten av Slytherins bord och började ta för sig av maten.  
Vad dumt han har burit sig åt… Bli så uppspelt över en dröm – en förbannat äcklig dröm – och missat en hel natts sömn på grund av den.  
Draco bestämde sig för att gå ner och lägga sig och försöka sova en stund direkt efter att han ätit upp.

Tuppluren gick bra. Han fick sin sömn på två timmar och gick sedan raka vägen till vaktmästarens kontor.  
Dracos första uppgift på dagen var att putsa skolans pokaler samt hela skåpet. Inte så jobbigt, men långtråkigt. Medan han putsade och polerade tänkte han på hur mycket kul alla andra måste ha just nu. Inte för att Draco själv gillade att gå till Hogsmeade – han tyckte i själva verket inte att något var speciellt roligt – men han kunde tänka sig hur det var för alla andra. Den där, själva lyckan, euforin, glädjen… vara lycklig.  
Varför kunde han, Draco, aldrig bara vara glad? Det fanns verkligen ingen lycka alls i hans liv, men det var inget han kunde gå runt och säga till andra.  
Till och med hans före detta flickvän, Pansy Parkinson, dumpade honom förrförra året bara för att hon tyckte att han var tråkig och… deprimerad hela tiden.  
Jisses, tänkte Draco, deprimerad? Varför?  
Han hade pengar, kunde få allt han ville ha och peka på… men varför kunde han inte nöja sig? Var det verkligen så som man sade – att pengar inte är allt?  
Det är ju bara dumt. Klart man ska vara lycklig om man har pengar.  
Han tänkte att det måste vara den här dumma skolan som påverkar honom. Människorna här som var dumma och överdrivet glada över ingenting. Men så fort karriären sparkar igång kommer han få den makten han förtjänar, och han kan hämnas på alla som någonsin har gjort honom illa, retat upp honom.  
Draco skrattade lite för sig själv. _Jag är lycklig bara jag tänker på det, så visst fan kommer jag bli gladare så fort jag slutat skolan_ , tänkte han. Han upptäckte att han satt på golvet och kom inte ihåg hur han hamnade där.  
Så han reste sig fort och såg sig omkring, ville inte att någon skulle ha sett att han inte gjorde sin uppgift. Han borstade av byxorna och suckade, nu var de säkert helt förstörda av det smutsiga golvet. Draco återgick inte till att fortsätta putsa pokalerna, utan gick istället till en soffa några meter längre ner i korridoren.

Lunchen tillbringade han tillsammans med elever från första och andra årskursen, och från årskurser över tredje – elever som hade tröttnat på besöken till Hogsmeade, eller sparade pengarna till när de verkligen behövde det.  
Draco satt tillsammans med Theodor Nott från sin egen årskurs, han gillade inte de andra från Slytherin… egentligen gillade han inte Theodor heller, men han hade ungefär samma intressen som Draco.  
"Så, den här bruden då…" babblade Nott på. "… jag sa att hon skulle komma till mitt sovrum efter middagen ikväll. Jag ska försöka sprida runt till de andra att de får hålla sig borta. Du med, såklart."  
"Visst." mumlade Draco. Han brydde sig inte om att vara snäll och låta Nott få rummet ikväll för att spendera tid med sin nya tjej, han orkade bara inte säga emot.  
Nott gjorde alltid så ändå; drog med sig tjejer från de lägre klasserna till rummet och skickade ut oss andra. Den enda som egentligen tjafsade emot var Zabini, men han vann sällan striden eftersom han själv behövde få ha rummet ibland.  
Draco hade aldrig skickat ut sina rumskompisar för att ha en tjej över. Pansy hade sovit över ändå. Och de som inte orkade stå ut med vad som hände i hans säng, fick snällt lämna rummet själva.  
Han tyckte väl inte att han hade mer rätt än vad de andra hade till rummet, men han kände ändå inte att han behövde bossa över dem som skulle kunna göra honom stora och viktiga tjänster i framtiden.  
"Så hur går det med laget?" frågade Nott efter att ha ställt ner sitt glas med pumpasaft han nyss tagit en klunk ur.  
"Äh, jag bryr mig egentligen inte."  
"Borde du inte be någon annan vara lagkapten då?"  
"Jo, kanske…" Draco slängde en hastig blick över rummet för att se vilka som anlände genom dörren. Det var Pansy och hennes tjejkompisar. De såg inte ens åt hans håll när de satte sig i bortre änden av bordet.  
"Oj, oj, oj!" skrattade Nott. "Kalla ögat! Vad har du gjort nu, då?"  
"Vad jag har gjort? Va?" Draco såg in i Notts ögon med en rynka i pannan.  
"Jag har aldrig sett henne så förbannad förut när hon tittat på dig. Kom igen, vad har du gjort den här gången?"  
"Jag har väl aldrig gjort henne något?" Draco blev nästintill ilsken. Hur understod han sig?  
"Ah, men… kom igen. Ni har väl varit ihop sedan flera år tillbaka? Hon satte sig långt bort och hälsade inte ens på dig, bara tittade argt åt ditt håll."  
"Gjorde hon?" det måste Draco ha missat helt och hållet. "Nej… vi hänger inte ihop längre. Det tog slut innan avslutningen i sexan." han var noga med att inte berätta vem det var som gjorde slut.  
Det var lite pinsamt faktiskt. Att han, Draco Malfoy, blev dumpad av en tjej. En ganska ful dessutom. Han hade väl inte gett henne någon vidare uppmärksamhet, eller behandlat henne som en flickvän… Men ändå, det skulle väl ha varit han som dumpade henne?  
Men Draco hade inga tankar alls på vad ett förhållande kunde innebära. Han hade inga direkta känslor för Pansy, och hade nog aldrig haft några. Om han nu inte hade varit kär utan att ha märkt det. Han saknade inte henne, och tänkte inte på henne hela dagarna… Så kär var han nog aldrig, han hade väl bara hängt med i strömmen och försökt verka vara en sådan som kan få en tjej utan att knappt fråga henne.  
Han hade inte visat henne någon respekt, alls… Kanske det var därför som hon inte ville vara med honom? Hur snygg och rik han än var? Det måste ha varit något mer den där igeln ville ha… känslor.  
"Ah…" suckade Nott, som om han hade förstått något dolt i Dracos ögon. Han dunkade Draco i ryggen och reste sig. "Tjejer är inget att ha. Bara att hitta en ny, eller hur?"  
Draco tänkte protestera, men tyckte inte att det var värt att diskuteras. Nott får tro vad han vill.  
"Jag tänkte dra ner till uppehållsrummet. Vi ses."  
"Ja, visst." suckade Draco och såg bort mot Pansy.  
Slyna.

På eftermiddagen gick Draco ner till skogvaktarens stuga. Om hans far inte hade suttit i fängelse hade han stoppat det här. Det var mer än straff, det var självmord. Eller mord, ifall den där halvjätten planerade att kasta ett annat farligt djur över Draco.  
Han gick över gräsmattan och fick en blick utöver det stora området mellan bergen och skogen, och stigen som ledde från Hogsmeade upp till slottets östra sida.  
Han hörde ett gäng människor samtala högt och skratta, och bland dem gick Harry Potter. Det var han, smutsskallen och blodsförrädaren. De kunde inte se Draco, som nu satt hukad bakom en stor sten ungefär femtio meter från stigen.  
Han hörde inte vad de sa, men väntade tills rösterna försvunnit bakom kröken så han kunde smyga fram igen.  
"Malfoy, vad gör du?"  
När han vände sig om såg han professor McGonagall komma gåendes från halvjättens stuga. Hon hade nog sett honom dumt sitta och lura bakom stenen.  
"Spionerade du på Potter och hans vänner?"  
"Självklart inte!" protesterade han surt, självförsvarsinstinkten slogs igång. Han lät nästan som ett litet barn som blivit påkommet med att göra ett spratt och nu gnäller om rättvisa. "Vad har de att säga som skulle intressera mig?"  
"Ja, det undrar jag också. Ska inte du vara hos Hagrid nu?"  
"Ser det inte ut som att jag är på väg?"  
"Inte den tonen till en lärare, Malfoy. Passa dig så du inte får avdrag."  
"Förlåt, professorn." mumlade Draco och sänkte huvudet i en låtsad ångerfull gest.  
"God dag." hon släntrade iväg, vidare upp mot skolan.  
Draco motstod frestelsen att barnsligt sticka ut tungan åt hennes rygg, och gick mot halvjättens stuga i skogsbrynet.  
Hans andra uppgift var att sortera fladdermaskar åt tredjeårselevernas lektion som skulle hållas om några timmar. Han hade tjocka handskar på sig, men det var fortfarande läskigt när maskarna ringlade sig ur hans grepp och ner på marken. Han hoppade då upp med ett skrik och försökte undvika att få de äckliga krypen på sina dyra designerskor.  
"Ja, men snälla, Malfoy!" ropade Hagrid från rabatten under fönstret på andra sidan trädgården. "Dom kommer inte å skada dig! Plocka bara opp dom som ramlat på marken me´ handskarna."  
Draco svalde de elaka gliringarna hade gärna hade velat kasta ur sig – riktigt förbanna den där dumma halvjätten – och mumlade istället några svordomar och plockade försiktigt upp fladdermasken och lade tillbaka den i jordlådan.  
Det var inte så att han ville bättra sig, utan ville bara låtsas som att han ville bättra sig och kanske slippa de här straffen lite tidigare.  
Egentligen skulle han ha hamnat i Azkaban… Men McGonagall hade sagt att Dumbledore – gubben som såg bra saker i alla och ville ge allt och alla en ny chans – skulle ha sett till så att han inte skulle hamna där alls eftersom han inte handlade på eget bevåg under de två senaste åren. Han hade ju redan fyllt sjutton året innan, men hade ministeriet fått sin vilja igenom, låtit Draco hamna i Azkaban, hade han hamnat där redan för länge sedan. Hemska tanke.

Efter några timmar var Draco klar med fladdermaskarna och skulle fortsätta upp mot skolans bibliotek, där han skulle hjälpa biblioteksföreståndaren madam Pince med att lägga böckerna på rätt ställen – något han inte såg fram emot.


	3. Chapter 3 - Boken

**Kapitel 3 - Boken**  
Under lunchen på Tre kvastar hade Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny diskuterat det vanligaste samtalsämnet; Quidditch. Inte Hermione så mycket – som hela tiden försökte prata om lektioner och läxor – men hon satt och lyssnade snällt tills hon inte orkade mer och slog upp en bok vid matbordet.  
De hade kommit på för sent att klockan blivit lunchtid, så de skulle inte hinna till skolan utan fick sätta sig inne på Tre kvastar istället. Och allt Quidditch-snack gjorde så att tiden gick ännu snabbare och de började inte gå tillbaka mot skolan förrän klockan blivit halv tre på eftermiddagen.  
"Skönt att vi inte har några lektioner i alla fall. Då kan vi börja träningen när vi vill." sa Ron nöjt där de gick på stigen mot skolan.  
"Men du måste plugga också, Ron." påminde Hermione honom. "F.U.T.T-proven…"  
"Är i slutet på året." avbröt han henne.  
"Men det betyder inte att du kan slappa för det! Börjar du plugga i tid så blir det lättare för dig att komma ihåg!"  
"Som du minns kan jag redan en massa. Jag menar, allt vi gick igenom medan vi letade efter horrokruxer."  
"Men det är inte allt…"  
Ron sträckte ut tungan, formade handen som en näbb och försökte imitera Hermiones tjat.  
Och där sattes munhuggandet igång igen.  
Harry suckade och tog tag i Ginnys hand. Hon såg upp mot honom och log.  
"Fan…" mumlade hon.  
"Vad?" frågade Harry och försökte ignorera Rons och Hermiones höjda röster.  
"Nä… förlåt. Men jag måste tillbaka. Jag glömde min mössa på Tre Kvastar."  
Inte för att det var kallt nog för en mössa; hon hade den tydligen för syns skull. Tjejer.  
"Jag följer med."  
"Nej. Gå i förväg ni. Vi ses i uppehållsrummet!" Ginny ställde sig på tå, kysste Harry och sprang åt andra hållet.  
"Vart skulle hon?" frågade Hermione och såg efter Ginny där hon joggade.  
"Hon glömde…"  
"Men alla är inte lika smarta och förberedda som du är!" avbröt Ron igen.  
Harry suckade bara igen och fortsatte framåt.  
När de närmade sig skolan tyckte han att de andra två skulle ha pratat klart redan, men de sa bara samma saker om och om igen.  
"Snälla…" stönade han högt. "Snälla, kan ni inte bara vara tysta?"  
"Men hon säger…"  
"Ronald tycker inte att…"  
"OCH?" skrek Harry, stannade och stampade med foten.  
Ron och Hermione såg på varandra och det ryckte faktiskt lite i deras mungipor. Det var länge sedan Harry hade höjt rösten åt dem på det viset.  
"Förlåt, kompis." sa Ron och slängde ena armen över Harrys axlar.  
Hermione slöt upp på hans andra sida och krokade fast sin arm i hans högra. "Vi är ganska barnsliga ibland, eller hur?"  
"Inte undra på, vi har hängt ihop i snart åtta år. Hur kan man växa ifrån det?" frågade Harry.  
De andra två skrattade och de fortsatte upp till slottet mycket lugnare och gladare. De gick upp för marmortrappan i entréhallen och fortsatte vidare mot Gryffindortornet.  
"Träningen börjar sju ikväll, Ron, direkt efter maten." sa Harry innan de klev in genom porträtthålet. Hermione hade redan sagt lösenordet till Den stora damen.  
"Okej, jag ska säga till Dean och de andra."  
"Ses vi innan middagen?" undrade Hermione medan Harry gick upp för trapporna till pojkarnas sovsalar.  
"Jag vet faktiskt inte. Men jag kommer hit när jag är klar, annars ses vi i stora salen."  
Hermione nickade och satte sig bredvid Ron i en soffa. Harry fortsatte in i sovsalen och hämtade sin trollstav han hade glömt i ett annat par jeans han hade haft på sig dagen innan. Det var väldigt sällan han hade glömt sin trollstav, men Ginny hade kommit in på morgonen och väckt honom och sagt att de skulle gå till Hogsmeade snart.  
Det var också sällan Harry sov så länge utan att vakna av sig själv på morgonen. Men så hade det varit den där drömmen som kommit tillbaka från sommarlovet.  
Den drömmen.  
Den var lite annorlunda den här gången. Han hade gått genom en mörk korridor i skolan endast upplyst av facklor. Men långsamt skiftade den från sten till jord, och han upptäckte att han vandrade genom gången från det piskande pilträdet till den spökande stugan i Hogsmeade.  
I drömmen visste han vart han var på väg, och vad han skulle göra när han var framme, men blev ändå överraskad när han öppnade dörren till sovrummet där han träffade sin gudfar Sirius för första gången.  
På sängen, där Ron hade legat med ett brutet ben och sin råtta Scabbers – som senare visade sig vara dödsätaren och James Potters gamle vän Peter Pettigrew – i sin famn, låg någon annan och väntade. Inte Ron.  
Sängen var bäddad i svart siden och rummet var upplyst av stearinljus. Sidenkuddar låg utspridda på golvet, som om någon bara slängt ner dem för att få bättre plats. Rummet såg i övrigt välstädat ut, med mörkt, blankt trägolv och nytapetserade väggar. Men Harrys blick sökte sig till sängen och främlingen som låg i den.  
"Ska du bara stå där?" undrade Malfoy.  
Han låg i sängen i en ytterst utmanande ställning och hade något över ansiktet som verkade välkomnande. Hans huvud var lite böjt neråt, men han tittade upp på Harry med gnistrande silverögon genom ögonfransarna och ett snett leende. Han bar ingenting på kroppen utom ett par små, svarta kalsonger som avslöjade mer hud än Harry hade önskat.  
Harry gick långsamt, men bestämt, fram – han var inte nervös längre, som i drömmarna innan. Han satte sig på knä på golvet framför Malfoy så att deras ansikten hamnade i samma höjd. Han tittade länge in i de gråa ögonen, sökte efter svar utan ord.  
Men sedan frågade Harry: "Varför?"  
"Hur menar du?" frågade Malfoy med förförisk röst.  
"Varför återkommer du i mina drömmar såhär? Och varför… gillar jag det?"  
"Vadå drömmar?" undrade hans fantasioffer. "Hur kan du tro att det är en dröm?"  
Harry väntade en stund med att svara på det, försökte komma ihåg orsaken till varför han visste att han drömde. "Vi gillar inte varandra. Och jag tror inte att vi någonsin skulle börja gilla varandra på det här sättet."  
"Varför ska du alltid förstöra allting, Potter?"  
Grön rök virvlade runt Draco. Nu stod han upp i sängen. Taket sprack, den bakre väggen slets bort som om det vore orkan, och nu stod istället Lord Voldemort framför Harry. Med blek hud, röda ögon och trollstaven höjd framför sig.  
Och det var där som Ginny hade väckt honom den morgonen.  
Harry gick ner till uppehållsrummet igen, stötte på Ginny som precis klev in genom porträttshålet och gav henne en kyss. "Vi ses ikväll!" ropade han efter henne då han småjoggade genom korridoren till trapporna som svängde och bytte plats.  
Han kom tillslut fram till en stenstaty och sa: "Leende lingonliljor", som var lösenordet.  
En spiraltrappa höjde sig från golvet och Harry hoppade upp. Dumbledores lösenord blev bara konstigare och konstigare, till och med när han inte var rektor längre.  
Precis när Harry höjde handen för att knacka på dörren till rektorns kontor sa en röst: "Kom in, Harry."  
Han öppnade dörren och klev in.  
Professor McGonagall stod borta vid ett högt fönster och tittade ut över skolans marker. "Jag ser att lappen inte hann fram i tid. Jag hade glömt hur punktlig du kan vara, ibland." mumlade hon och öppnade en av rutorna för att släppa in en stor och majestätisk tornuggla.  
Men istället för att sätta sig och sträcka ut benet för McGonagall, flög ugglan genom rummet och satte sig på ett bord med tunna ben och sträckte fram benet åt Harry.  
"Till mig?" undrade han och såg förbryllad ut, men knöt upp knuten och tog brevet från ugglan.

Harry  
Jag behöver en bok från biblioteket. Jag hade kunnat hämta den själv om jag inte visste att du ändå skulle gå förbi där på vägen hit.

Sedan stod det ett namn, och Harry förstod att det var namnet på boken.

Jag hoppas att det här meddelandet kommer fram i tid, så slipper vi båda vänta i onödan.  
Med vänliga hälsningar  
Minerva McGonagall

"Ska jag…?"  
"Ja, om du vill det, Harry. Jag ber om ursäkt."  
"Jag skyndar mig."  
Han sprang ner för spiraltrappan och joggade tillbaka i korridoren han kom från. Sedan svängde han till vänster i en korsning och vidare mot en trappa som ledde neråt. När han sprungit rakt fram i nästa korridor kom han tillbaka till trapporna som svängde och hoppade upp på en som precis svängde neråt åt hållet han skulle.  
Han kom fram till biblioteket tillslut, och tog sig för midjan där han fått håll och försökte hämta andan.  
"Springer du i korridorerna, pojk?" det var madam Pince som precis var på väg ut från biblioteket.  
"Förlåt, madam Pince…" stönade Harry. "Ärende åt rektorn. Jag måste komma in i den förbjudna delen."  
"Du får snällt sitta och vänta. Jag har inte varit på flickornas på hela dagen." hon traskade därifrån med Harry som grimaserade bakom henne. Hon kunde i alla fall ha låtit bli att informera honom om vad hon skulle göra.  
Han gick långsamt in och satte sig vid det närmaste bordet. Han pustade ut, sträckte ut benen, lutade sig bakåt och blundade.  
Han hörde någon smyga runt vid bokhyllorna till höger om honom, men det var nog bara en elev som letade efter böcker till sitt studerande. Han fortsatte blunda, hörde stegen komma närmare och sedan böcker som for ner i golvet.  
Harry vände blicken dit och såg Malfoy stå och stirra mot honom med stora ögon. Böcker låg nere vid hans fötter, och åsynen av Harry måste ha fått honom att tappa dem.  
Med en blixtsnabb rörelse drog Malfoy fram trollstaven och stod nu bara och glodde storögt mot Harry, nästan skräckslaget.  
Harry reste sig långsamt men tog inte fram sin egen trollstav. Den första drömmen höll på att bli till verklighet och han tänkte göra allt för att stoppa det.  
"Jag är inte här för att slåss. Vad tror du att sysslar med? Smyger runt bakom hyllorna och sedan försöka överfalla mig?"  
Malfoy sa fortfarande ingenting och gjorde en ansats att stoppa undan staven igen. Men handen sjönk bara ner till midjan. Harry stirrade oavvänt på honom, som om han var rädd att få en förbannelse kastad över sig… eller att något annat skulle hända.  
"Vad gör du här, Potter?" frågade sedan Malfoy stelt. Han försökte låta hotfull, men rösten sprack lite.  
"Spelar det dig någon roll?"  
Malfoy blev röd i ansiktet, men Harry såg inte om det var för att han blev generad eller arg. Han kände på fickan där hans stav låg, han ville ändå vara beredd.  
"Nu har du kul va, Potter? Riktigt roligt, eller hur? Att se mig ha straffkommendering. Komma hit och skratta åt mig. Jag hörde att du var andfådd – du sprang säkert hela vägen hit för att du ville se mig göra mitt straff – och sedan skratta åt mig!"  
"Jag hade ingen aning om…"  
"Ingen aning! Det är klart att du vet! Tror du inte att jag har märkt hur annorlunda du har blivit? Vad är det för ett spel du spelar? Vad är det du vill mig? Svara mig!"  
Harry spärrade bara upp ögonen inför den uppretade Slytherineleven, som än en gång hade höjt sin stav. Han lät både förbannad och förtvivlad, något Harry absolut inte hade räknat med.  
"Du… dina problem får du lösa själv. Jag tänker inte stå här och lyssna."  
"Och du har inte ens tagit fram staven än. Du, som verkligen älskar en utmaning, låter den ligga kvar i fickan. Du har dem också, eller hur?" frågade han och såg nästan galen ut. "Drömmarna."  
En iskall våg sköljde över Harry. Inte en våg, utan att stöt. En elektrisk stöt.  
Hade Malfoy samma drömmar som Harry, eller hade han bara andra drömmar som gjorde honom så upprörd? Harry vågade inte säga någonting, ville inte göra bort sig.  
"Vilka drömmar?" frågade han tillslut, med andan i halsen som om han vore andfådd igen. "Vad står du och snackar om?"  
"Jag vet inte hur du bär dig åt, men på något sätt har du planterat dem i min hjärna – det vet jag!"  
"Berätta för mig exakt vad du…"  
"Sluta spela korkad! Jag har ju redan sagt att jag har sett hur du beter dig kring mig! Jag har haft dem hela sommaren…" han såg nästan ut att vara nära till gråten.  
Utan att se på Malfoy igen började Harry springa.  
Han visste inte vart han var påväg, bara att han ville så långt ifrån biblioteket som möjligt. När han sprungit förbi trappan till Ravenclawtornet kom han på att McGonagall fortfarande väntade på honom inne på sitt kontor.  
"Harry, vilken överraskning." mumlade Professorn utan att titta på honom när Harry för andra gången lyft handen för att knacka på dörren – men den här gången inte hunnit för att rektorn själv öppnat den. "Jag trodde att du hade glömt bort mig." hon kikade på Harry över kanten av glasögonen, lite allvarligare.  
"Professorn, jag… förlåt, men jag fick inte tag på boken…"  
"Ville inte madam Pince hjälpa dig med att hitta den?"  
"Jo… men jag…"  
"Det gör inget, Harry. Kom in." hon flyttade sig ur vägen så att Harry kunde gå in på kontoret, och stängde dörren efter dem båda. "Det är tur att jag har ett extra exemplar här inne." McGonagall gick och satte sig bakom skrivbordet utan att titta upp, men det var tur, för Harry kunde inte ha sett särskilt glad ut. "Det är visserligen ett väldigt gammal exemplar… Ett av de första som skrevs och är därför svårläst och… ja, se själv."  
Harry gick fram till skrivbordet och tittade ner mot boken McGonagall lagt fram. Han läste på omslaget.  
"Men det är inte boken ni sa åt mig att hämta… eller?" Harry började rota runt i fickan i jakt på lappen ugglan gett honom.  
"Detta är originalet, Harry. De som finns i biblioteket är omskrivna, och titeln blev också ändrad då."  
Harry började fundera… Hur kunde man få _Trollkarlar tillsammans_ till _Mugglares Politik_?  
McGonagall såg frågan i Harrys ögon, eller rynkade ögonbryn och svarade: "Ja… på de nya böckerna kan man se vad det egentligen handlar om. Författaren till den första boken var nog… Ja, inte så vänlig mot mugglare. Han berättar historier om hur Trolldomsministeriet jobbar tillsammans med mugglarnas statsministrar och… är inte så glad över det. Den nya boken, däremot, är omskriven och vänligare. Mer fakta, så att säga. Men, eftersom vi nu inte har den här…"  
Harry kände hur rektorn anklagade honom, och började rodna. Men det var inte hans fel! Ifall Malfoy inte hade börjat slänga ur sig saker som drömmar och… och varit helt hysterisk… så hade Harry kunnat få med sig den andra boken!  
"Du verkar ofokuserad. Kanske vi ska ta det här mötet en annan gång?"  
"Nej! Jag menar, nej… professorn. Jag klarar mig. Vad ska jag göra?"  
"Det du ska göra, Harry, är att läsa den här boken. Därför tänkte jag att den nya skulle vara lite bättre… Men jag tror nog att miss Granger kan hjälpa dig om det blir svårt. Det var Albus Dumbledore som ville att du skulle ha den."  
"Men varför skulle jag hämta den och komma hit igen?"  
"Jo, Harry… Det är mycket viktigt att du läser den. Och jag vill ha ditt ord personligen på att du ska läsa den… Så snart som möjligt, i varje fall… Den här…" McGonagall drog ett djupt andetag och stirrade på boken, som om hon menade att just den boken skulle ta lång tid att läsa – och förstå. "Har jag ditt ord, Harry?"  
"Jag lovar." men han grimaserade.  
"Bra… God dag, då."  
"God dag, professorn."  
Harry gick ut från kontoret och småjoggade tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. Det var bara en halvtimme sedan han hade sagt adjö till Ron och Hermione, så de kan inte ha gått till middagen än. Han sade lösenordet till Den Tjocka Damen och tittade på golvuret som stod mot väggen mitt emot porträttshålet. Klockan var bara halv två på eftermiddagen.  
"Redan klar?" välkomnade Hermione honom.  
"Vi trodde du skulle ut på värsta uppdraget." sa Ron som satt i fåtöljen närmast, och fick därför vända sig nästan ett helt varv på stolen för att se på Harry.  
"Vad är det för bok?" Harry satte sig bredvid Hermione i soffan, som direkt lade bort sin egen bok hon läst.  
"Den handlar om samrörelsen mellan trolldomsministeriet och mugglarnas statsminister. Jag ska läsa den."  
"Den ser gammal ut."  
"Och svårläst." sa Ron som lutade sig framåt för att få en bättre titt på den.  
Harry suckade och lutade sig bakåt.


	4. Chapter 4 - Andra drömmen

**Kapitel 4 – Andra drömmen**  
Han blev lämnad kvar, kände det nästan som att han blivit övergiven, sviken. Varför kändes det på det här sättet? Varför brydde han sig så mycket?  
Draco satte sig på knä på golvet och började plocka ihop böckerna han tappat. Han ställde sig med traven i famnen och såg en droppe falla på den översta boken.  
Toppen, stod han och grät? Verkligen?  
Han blev arg på sig själv och slängde ner böckerna på bordet, som om det var deras fel att han kände det såhär.  
Han var tvungen att tänka igenom allting, få något slags svar. Drömmar. Det var bara drömmar, och han hade aldrig haft en riktig konversation tillsammans med Potter. Vanlig. Kanske det var därför som han drömde sådär, för han innerst inne ville vara hans vän?  
Visst, tänkte han, som om jag inte försökte det, första årskursen…  
Han tänkte tillbaka på första gången de träffade varandra, på madam Malkins. De hade ett trevligt samtal, tyckte Draco, så varför ville inte Potter bli hans vän?  
Han bestämde sig, hur som helst, att sluta tänka på det och torkade sig i ögonen. Det var så dumt alltsammans!

När det var middag satte sig Gregory Goyle bredvid Draco vid Slytherins bord. Han undrade inte varför han bara petade i maten, det var något de redan var vana vid. Draco fattade inte att Goyle inte märkte hur nere han var. Kanske han alltid är sån, kanske Goyle bara är dum.  
"Hej, Draco…"  
Han vände sig om. Pansy Parkinson stod snett bakom honom med orolig uppsyn.  
"Hej?"  
"Jo… jag har hört om din pappa. Jag är så ledsen. Finns det något… jag kan göra för dig?"  
"Jaha… äh… nej… tack?"  
"Jag tänkte… Vi är fortfarande vänner, väl? Jag menar…" hon sänkte rösten. "… jag vet att du har det svårt. Förlåt att jag gjorde slut med dig bara sådär, jag borde ha stöttat dig istället."  
"Tack, Pansy. Men det behövs verkligen inte."  
"Säg till i alla fall." hon klappade honom på axeln och gick sedan därifrån.  
"Vad handlade det där om?" frågade Goyle som satt mitt emot.  
"Jag har verkligen ingen aning. Slynan vill väl ha mig tillbaka." han grimaserade omärkbart. Varför skulle han jämt spela så tuff inför alla? Och speciellt för Goyle?  
"Det kan jag slå vad om!" skrattade Goyle. "Nu när ni har fått arvet och…"  
"SHHHHH!" hyssjade Draco. "Din idiot! Ingen får veta, så håll käften!"  
"Åh…"  
Arvet, ja… Från Dracos hemliga gammelfaster. Hon var en av de rikaste häxorna i hela trollkarlsvärlden. Men ingen visste det, för att hon var så kallad anonym.  
För att dölja sina miljarder hade den gamla haggan bott i en liten rutten stuga ute i skogen… Varför gav hon inte bara bort guldet direkt? Lucius Malfoy, Dracos far, hade de senaste åren varit väldigt trevlig och älskvärd mot henne; bjudit hem henne på middagar minst en gång i veckan.  
Äntligen dog hon i somras – dagen innan Dracos födelsedag, faktiskt – och hade skrivit i sitt kontrakt att familjen Malfoy skulle få allt hon ägde. Inklusive stugan. Men den struntade familjen Malfoy i, den stod kvar där den stod.

Efter middagen behövde inte Draco utföra flera straffkommenderingar, utan var fri för tillfället. Istället för att följa med Slytherinflocken ner till källaren gick han rakt fram och ut genom järneksdörrarna till skolgården. Han gick förbi fontänen och ut genom grindarna. De stängde nio så han behövde inte tänka på vart han gick än så länge. Istället för att fortsätta framåt mot de öppna markerna och den svarta sjön svängde han till vänster och följde muren. Han visste inte riktigt vart han var på väg. Han visste bara att han inte kunde gå till sitt rum för han hade lovat Nott att han skulle få vara ensam med sin nya tjej där efter middagen.  
Tillslut stannade Draco ett par hundra meter ifrån Quidditcharenan. Den var upplyst – någon tränar där.  
Han ville se honom. Ville få så mycket svar han kunde.  
En väldigt märklig känsla for igenom Dracos mage när han tog de första stegen mot arenan, en känsla han inte riktigt kunde förklara. Nervositet, kanske? Han ville absolut inte bli påkommen med att spionera ifall det skulle vara Gryffindors lag som tränade just nu.  
Han gick igenom gången mellan läktarna och klättrade tyst upp på den första och gömde sig bakom en pelare, hoppades på att ingen hade sett, eller skulle se, honom.  
"Bra gjort, Tom! Ta den här!"  
Potter flög runt och kastade dunkare mot hans nya slagmän, som de sedan slog iväg med klubbor. Jagarna flög vid andra sidan av planen och passade klonken mellan sig och försökte göra mål på Ronald Weasley.  
"Harry!" ropade Weasley precis och fångade upp något guldglänsande som precis flög framför hans mage. Sedan kastade han iväg kvicken och Potter började jaga efter den.  
Draco måste erkänna det – Potter var väldigt bra på att flyga. Han var smidig, snabb och… duktig. Han slängde sig under en av bänkarna då Potter flög precis över honom och tvärstannade. Först trodde Draco att han hade blivit upptäckt, men sedan flög Potter därifrån igen med handen höjd i vädret med ett par silvervingar som stack ut mellan fingrarna. Han slängde upp kvicken i luften igen och fortsatte träna sina slagmän.

Draco gick upp till skolan och bestämde sig för att meddela alla i hans lag att de skulle ha uttagningsprov på söndagen. Direkt efter middagen. Han skulle spela Quidditch igen.

När han blev av med prefektmärket trodde han även att han automatiskt skulle mista positionen som lagkapten av Slytherins Quidditchlag, men McGonagall hade sagt att han skulle få fortsätta med det. För något kul skulle han kunna få göra på sin fritid, det är vad Dumbledore hade gjort. Den där gamla tokstollen, varför var han så vänlig? Han var svag… kanske därför han var död nu?

Senare mot kvällen hade Draco delat ut flygblad till Nott, Goyle och tre andra från de lägre klasserna. Han sa åt dem att hänga upp dem på skolan så att Slytherineleverna kunde se att det var uttagningsprov. Han själv hängde ett precis utanför och ett innanför dörren till sällskapsrummet, skickade iväg en uggla till sin mor med ett brev om att hon skulle köpa en Åskvigg till honom och gick sedan in på sitt rum och lade sig i sängen.  
Han låg där och tittade upp i taket, men var inte trött. Klockan var ju bara halv nio på kvällen. Men han drog ändå för skynket runt sängen och vände sig på sidan och blundade. Av någon anledning började han tänka på Potter och började koka av ilska. Men sedan när han fick upp Potters ansikte i huvudet… då somnade han.

När han vaknade hade han glömt vad han tänkt på innan han somnat, och kom inte heller ihåg vad han hade drömt. Draco kan inte ha sovit så länge för det var fortfarande mörkt ute.  
Han var törstig och reste sig för att gå till badrummet och dricka lite vatten. Så han gick ut genom dörren och upptäckte att han inte hade sina kläder på sig längre utom boxershortsen, han hade ju somnat med kläderna på.  
Jag måste ha tagit av dem i sömnen, tänkte han, det blev nog varmt när jag sov.  
Han gick ner för trapporna till sällskapsrummet och till pojkarnas toaletter, gick fram till ett handfat och satte igång kranen.  
"Jag har väntat på dig."  
Draco svängde om så fort att synen blev suddig, det var kolsvart i rummet – utom det matta ljuset som kom in genom dörren från den döende elden i uppehållsrummet – och han såg ingenting utom reflektionen på det blanka stengolvet.  
"Vem där?" frågade han skräckslaget. Han hade ingen stav med sig, hade inte ens på sig ett par byxor.  
"Men… gissa?"  
"Jag vet…" suckade Draco. "Jag drömmer igen."  
Facklor på väggarna tändes genast och Potter dök fram i ljuset. Han hade på sig ett par vanliga jeans och en svart, tight t-tröja på överkroppen. Samma kläder han hade haft när de stött på varandra i Diagongränden. Det svarta håret var lika rufsigt som det brukar vara och glasögonen satt fina och nyputsade på näsan.  
"Vi har samma drömmar." sa han, som att han hade dåligt samvete över att han inte sagt det i biblioteket samma dag.  
"Har du samma dröm som jag just nu, eller liknar de bara varandra?" frågade Draco.  
"Jag tror att de bara liknar varandra, men inte att vi drömmer exakt samma."  
"Okej… Vet du varför?"  
"Jag har ingen aning. Men jag säger inte det till någon, heller."  
"Inte jag heller." mumlade Draco. Han ljög i sin egen dröm.  
"Så… vad ska vi göra nu?" Potter började långsamt gå fram mot Draco, och tittade på honom från ögon till knän. Han log ett snett leende. "Du är ju redan redo."  
Draco började också gå framåt. Han visste att han inte skulle kunna göra något. Och för att vara ärlig så gillade han det här. Just nu när han drömde, som han visste att han gjorde. Han skulle säkert få ångra sig när han vaknade, men det var det värt just nu.  
Potter lade sin ena hand på Dracos axel och drog den ner längs armen tills han nådde midjan. Draco rös av den mjuka beröringen. Ingen hade rört honom på det sättet förut. Han besvarade beröringen genom att smeka Potters bröst med sin ena hand och hans rygg med den andra. De såg in i varandras ögon under hela tiden – gröna in i silver- och lutade sig tillslut närmare varandras ansikten.  
"MALFOY!"  
Draco vaknade med ett ryck. Det är ju så man kommer ihåg sina drömmar, av att bli störd mitt i dem. Och han kände fortfarande Potters smekningar när han satt som förvirrad och såg sig omkring efter den som hade ropat hans namn.  
"Harr..? ... Vem?"  
"Du har sovit hela dagen. Mår du bra?" Det var Goyle som pratade.  
"Vadå 'mår bra'?"  
"Är du sjuk, eller något?" undrade Zabini.  
"Vad är klockan, då?" Draco reste sig upp på ena armbågen. Han hade ont i hela kroppen.  
"Det är lunch snart. Du har sovit nästan hela dagen."  
Nej! Har jag missat alla mina straffkommenderingar? Började Draco tänka och flög genast upp ur sängen. Hur kunde jag sova så länge?  
"Fan, då! Varför väckte ni inte mig tidigare?"  
"Vi trodde att du var sjuk…" mumlade Goyle.  
"Alltså…" han märkte att han hade sina kläder på sig igen och gick fram till dörren. "Tack…" han ville att det skulle låta argt och sarkastiskt, men det kom ut som om han verkligen vore tacksam.  
Och än en gång kunde han inte sluta tänka på drömmen, och gick genom sällskapsrummet och kände någon slags längtan efter den svarthårige personen som besökte honom nästan varje natt.

Han berättade om försovingen för rektorn, som inte blev för arg, men sa att om det hände igen skulle Draco inte ens få spela Quidditch längre. Hon hade sett flygbladen som fanns lite överallt på skolan, och därför använde hon det som straff.  
"Jag förstår att det är idag du ska ha uttagningsproven. Du kan få ha dem och träna ditt lag så mycket du vill…" sa rektorn. "Men nästa gång, då får du tid på dig att hitta en annan lagkapten."  
"Tack, professorn…" mumlade Draco med sänkt huvud.  
Han gick därifrån och var lika arg som vanligt över att behöva agera som en jäkla undersåte åt den gamla tanten.

På kvällen, direkt efter middagen, gick Draco ner till Quidditcharenan för att leta fram sitt nya lag. Kvasten hade kommit fram i god tid, och han hade den slängd över axeln som om han vore den bästa Quidditchspelaren genom tiderna.  
När han kom fram stod flera Slytherinelever där, och den här gången ingen från första årskursen, så han behövde inte slösa någon onödig tid. De alla tittade upp när de såg Draco komma gåendes med sin alldeles splitternya Åskvigg, och bara några månader innan en annan, nyare modell skulle komma ut! De beundrade den med blicken och Draco skämdes inte över uppmärksamheten, utan solade i den.  
Goyle fick fortsätta vara slagman, Montague och Warrington fick fortsätta som jagare, Draco var sökare och Bletchley var fortfarande lagets vaktare. Allt Draco behövde göra var att hitta en ny jagare och en slagman, sedan skulle laget vara klart.  
"Jag behöver bara en jagare och en slagman." sa han högt till eleverna som stod runt om honom, de flesta stönade och började mumla svordomar. "Så ni andra, som ville försöka bli nåt annat, får tyvärr lämna så jag kan hitta två personer fort."  
Några gick, men det stod fortfarande fyra människor kvar, varav en av dem var Pansy Parkinson.  
"På riktigt?" hånade Draco henne. "Jag har aldrig sett dig ens sitta på en kvast."  
"Varför tror du inte att jag skulle vara bra nog?"  
Draco började skratta och de andra i laget skrattade med honom. "För att du är tjej, kan ju vara en anledning."  
"Gryffindorlaget har tjejer. Och de vinner ju över er hela tiden!" hon stormade därifrån och Draco stod fortfarande och skrattade.  
En kille som hette Adrian Peucey, som Draco var vän med under hans tredje år, fick vara den sista jagaren. Sedan pekade han bara på den största av de två sista som fick vara den andre slagmannen.

De tränade flitigt och lite hårdare än Potter hade tränat sitt lag. Men det var nödvändigt, tyckte Draco, för i år skulle de vinna.

Dagarna gick och Draco försökte alltid passa in träningstiderna så att de alltid skulle träna precis innan eller efter Gryffindor. Han ville se Potter, ville se honom flyga. Kanske råka stöta på honom i omklädningsrummet… Men det skulle han aldrig, för alla elevhemmen hade egna omklädningsrum. Han visste heller inte riktigt varför han ville ha de här flyktiga mötena med Gryffindoreleven – men det var heller inget han ville ifrågasätta.  
Någon vecka efter att han fått ihop sitt lag, spelade Gryffindor sin första match mot Hufflepuff. Veckan efter det skulle Slytherin spela mot Ravenclaw.  
Eftersom Slytherinlaget blev fullständigt så långt efter alla andra fick de träna hårdare än de någonsin har gjort hittills. De tränade på morgonen, dagen, kvällen och helger. Höstlovet närmade sig, men det gjorde även den första matchen.

Kvällen innan matchen mellan Gryffindor och Hufflepuff, gick Draco ut från omklädningsrummet tillsammans med sitt lag bakom sig. Potter tränade fortfarande Gryffindor på arenan, och de hade ungefär tre minuter kvar innan de var tvungna att gå.  
Draco satte sig på läktaren och tittade, medan hans lag satt och buade åt Gryffindor och försökte störa dem. Men Draco satt tyst, och tittade på Potter, som just nu flög efter kvicken.  
När Potter såg Draco ökade han farten, som för att försöka att inte få ögonkontakt med honom. Som om han var rädd att se in i hans ögon.  
När de var klara så gick de, och Draco hade inte tittat bort från Potter en enda gång. Han vet inte riktigt vad han tänkte på, han kunde bara inte titta bort… Det var något som alltid gjorde så att han var nästan som i trans när han tittade på Gryffindoreleven.  
"Dåså…" sa han högt, klappade i händerna och reste sig. "Då sätter vi igång!"

Det var bara några få minuter kvar innan solen skulle visa sig långt, långt borta i horisonten. Himlen var djupblå med stänk av guld allra längst bort. De sista stjärnorna släcktes och en lätt bris for över skolans marker. Några testraler visade sig vid skogsbrynet borta vid Den förbjudna skogen, men backade in igen när de såg mannen som gick rakt emot dem.  
Han var ståtlig, lång och rak i ryggen. Manteln, som var svart som natten, fladdrade lätt med vinden mannen skapade genom att ta så långa och snabba steg.  
Han var bestämd, han visste var han skulle gå. Fingrarna på högerhanden smekte innerfickan på manteln, smekte lätt över lappen som låg i den.

Jag väntar i Hogsmeade. Vid soluppgången.

Han hade läst lappen så många gånger att han inte ens hade behövt kontrolläsa den en sista gång innan han gav sig av. Men det kan ju också ha varit för att det var så få ord. Så få, men ändå så mycket dolde sig i dem.  
Mannen gick förbi skogvaktarstugan, förbi pumpalandet, förbi allt. Han fortsatte bara att gå tills han tillslut nådde byns utkant. Han kunde inte se det han sökte, men han visste att det var nära.  
Han hörde någon ropa på hjälp. Något hade gått snett, hans möte var inte det han hade hoppats på. Genast skred han till handling, tog fram staven och började springa mot ropen.  
Kullerstenarna kändes som vassa knivblad under fötterna och han upptäckte att han inte hade skor på sig. När han tittade ner såg han att byxorna han bar var alldeles för långa, och han snubblade över dem.  
"HJÄLP MIG!" hörde han någon ropa igen, den här gången högre… plågsammare.  
Han reste sig fort och började springa igen, försökte att inte snubbla över sina egna fötter. När han kom fram bakom ett hus såg han någon ligga på marken, på mage, och försöka kräla sig fram med hjälp av armbågarna.  
Draco rusade fram till mannen och knäböjde bredvid honom, tog tag i hans midja och vände honom försiktigt på rygg.  
"Vad har hänt?" frågade han panikslaget.  
Harry Potter, med blod ända upp till öronen och blåslagna ben, såg upp i Dracos ansikte med skräck i ögonen.  
Han fick inte fram ett ord, så Draco ruskade om honom. "Snälla, svara!"  
Potter öppnade munnen i ett ljudlöst skri. Glasögonen var spruckna, men Draco kunde se sitt eget bleka, panikslagna ansikte i dem.  
Han tittade upp och försökte se om någon var i närheten, någon som kunde hjälpa, då han såg det… En gammal spegel stod lutad mot ett högt staket nära några hus. Han kände genast igen den spegeln, för han hade sett den på en bild i någon bok en gång.  
Det var erised-spegeln, som visade åskådaren vad han önskade sig mest av allt i hela världen. Han såg sin spegelbild, men han såg inte sitt eget ansikte.  
I ett desperat försök att bevisa för sig själv att det inte var en spegel, lyfte han ena handen mot ansiktet. Munnen var öppen, ögonen uppspärrade. Röda ögon, i ett blekt ansikte med tunna springor till näsborrar.


	5. Chapter 5 - Osynlighetsmanteln

**Kapitel 5 - Osynlighetsmanteln**  
Den första matchen mot Hufflepuff gick som smort. Gryffindor ledde med trettio poäng mot noll under de tjugo första minuterna tills Harry tillslut fångade kvicken. De vann alltså med etthundra åttio poäng mot noll, och leder nu över de andra elevhemmen.  
Nästa vecka ska Slytherin spela mot Ravenclaw, och där brukar det vara en ganska jämn match. Hur som helst kan någon ändå komma om Gryffindor, men ända sedan Malfoy blev av med sitt prefektmärke (som det hade ryktats om) har Gryffindor inte blivit av med speciellt många elevhemspoäng.  
Harry bytte om i omklädningsrummet tillsammans med sitt lag när matchen var över. De var riktigt glada och Ron hade redan sprungit iväg för att hämta saker de skulle ha till festen som skulle äga rum i sällskapsrummet om en halvtimme.  
"Bra spelat, hörrni! Vi ses senare!" Harry gick ut genom dörren för att möta Hermione och Ginny, som alltid väntade utanför omklädningsrummet.  
"Grattis, älskling…" mumlade Ginny, log, kramade honom hårt och gav honom en kyss på kinden. "Men jag trodde inget annat heller."  
"Grattis, själv…"  
"Ska vi gå upp tillsammans? Jag tänkte hämta mina böcker ifred och sedan gå till biblioteket för att plugga. Jag kommer inte orka göra det i ett rum fullt med skrikande Gryffindorelever." sa Hermione och började ta några steg mot skolan. "Förlåt att jag inte kan fira tillsammans med er, Harry. Men grattis till er båda!"  
"Jag skulle bara vilja prata med dig lite." sa Ginny vänt mot Harry. "Vi ses sen, Hermione."  
"Vi ses." Harry tog Ginnys hand och hon förde honom lite avsides från omklädningsrummets dörr. "Vad vill du prata om?" frågade han lite undergivet. Han visste att han hade varit okoncentrarad på matchen, och det var därför som Ginny ville prata med honom.  
"Ja… du kan ju berätta för mig varför du verkade så borta." sa hon med en sned mun. Hon var bara orolig.  
"Du vet varför jag beter mig konstigt. Även fast det är över, så vet jag att det bara är tillfälligt. Jag måste hålla koll…"  
"Alla professorerna följer efter dig överallt, Harry. Du måste börja slappna av."  
"Jag vet…" suckade han. "Men det är inprogrammerat på något sätt. Jag har alltid hållit utkik efter något annorlunda, jag kan bara inte sluta." lögnerna sved inte i halsen längre, upptäckte Harry; det hade börjat bli mycket enklare nu att låtsas som att han bara var rädd.  
"Du måste…" suckade Ginny och lutade sig framåt så att hennes huvud vilade mot hans bröst. "Snälla. För min skull."  
Harry förstod att hon led med honom.  
Men det han inte vågade berätta; var att han inte alls höll utkik efter några dödsätare. Det var Malfoy. Utan att tänka på det så såg han sig omkring hela tiden för att han letade efter Malfoy. Han hade börjat störa sig på att Slytherineleven hela tiden verkade följa efter honom, spionera på honom, som lärarna på skolan gjorde. Det var något han höll på med. Något han visste.  
I biblioteket hade han nämnt något om sina drömmar han hade haft hela sommaren. Kan det vara samma drömmar som Harry hade haft? Men varför skulle då Malfoy vilja följa efter honom så mycket? Harry försökte bara ignorera allt, nästan gömma sig från Malfoy. Det måste vara något annat han sysslar med, och Harry måste få reda på vad.  
"Ginny… Jag lovar att jag ska försöka slappna av lite. Försöka. Men jag kan inte lova att jag kommer att bli helt bra på bara några timmar."  
"Jag vet. Ikväll ska vi fira segern, och imorgon ska vi göra lite läxor tillsammans."  
Hon tog tag i hans hand igen och de gick tillsammans upp till skolan.

Tvillingarna Daniel och Thomas Wibbly hade lärt sig något av sin äldre bror som genast satte igång festen efter tio på kvällen, då eleverna från fjärde årskursen och neråt hade gått och lagt sig.  
"Sen säger ni bara 'alcoholum maxima' så får vilken dryck som helst alkohol i sig. Så vi behöver aldrig mer få någon äldre att köpa ut eldwhiskey åt oss!"  
"Men ni är bara fjorton år!" sa Ginny argt till dem. "Gå och lägg er istället, annars hämtar jag professor McGonagall."  
Tom och Dan gick surmulna till pojkarnas sovsalar, och efter någon halvtimme försvann även de från den femte årskursen och några ur den sjätte.  
"Så… ska vi testa den där alkohol-grejen, eller?" sa Ron tillslut, proppmätt efter alla gräddbakelser han hade ätit. Efter en sur min från Ginny sa han högt: "Jag är myndig." och ryckte på axlarna.  
Hermione kom tillbaka och Ginny skvallrade genast för henne.  
"Ni vet att det är förbjudet att dricka alkohol på en skola, va?" sa hon med händerna i sidorna. "Jag tänker lägga mig, och får jag reda på att någon av er har druckit ikväll så kommer jag säga det till McGonagall. Och tro inte att ni kommer undan med bara några straffkommenderingar."  
Ginny nickade instämmande och följde med Hermione till flickornas sovsalar.  
Nu var nästan bara sjundeårseleverna kvar, så Ron bestämde sig för att hälla i lite alkohol i sin pumpasaft. "Det hon inte vet, lider hon inte utav."  
Kenneth Towler, den enda killen kvar som var från sjätte årskursen, reste sig från en soffa och gick fram till Harry. "Min storasyster lärde mig hur man blir av med bakfylla. Så ingen kommer att få reda på det."  
"Men… de kommer vakna om de hör att vi är för bråkiga." mumlade Harry, men som var lite sugen på pumpasaft med alkohol själv.  
"Jag vet ett ställe…" viskade Ron.  
Utan att bli upptäckta klarade sig återstoden av eleverna ut till Det piskande pilträdet ute på skolans område. De var ungefär tjugo stycken, men de smög så tyst genom slottet att inte ens spökena märkte dem.  
"Den spökande stugan?" undrade Harry till Ron, när han fick en pinne att glida genom luften till knölen i trädet så det blev alldeles stilla.  
"Kom igen, Harry!" sa Ron glatt. "Något dumt måste vi minnas från vår tid på Hogwarts."  
De såg på varandra och skrattade åt gamla minnen.  
Överraskande många människor visste redan hur man skulle få vanlig dryck att bli alkoholiserad, fylla på igen eller kopiera flaskorna så de blev fler. Väldigt många flaskor drack Harry själv.  
De hade en rolig kväll med mycket stök och stoj i sovrummet i den spökande stugan. De hittade på egna lekar, många av eleverna började bli romantiska med varandra och Demelza Robbins vågade sig fram till Harry under inflytandet av alkoholen.  
"Tycker du att det är kul?" undrade hon och satte sig bredvid honom på golvet, där de satt i en ring med stearinljus i mitten.  
"Ja… Du då?" frågade Harry, som inte ville vara oartig.  
Hon slängde med sitt svarta, glansiga hår och viftade med sina långa ögonfransar. "Så länge som jag får spendera tid med dig, så är det kul."  
"Demelza… lyssna här…"  
"Harry!" Harry vände sig om och såg Ron stå och hoppa på sängen så att dammet yrde. "Visst har jag legat i den här sängen med bruten fot?"  
Harry visste inte ifall det var hemlig information, men nickade ändå irriterat.  
"Där ser ni!"  
Neville låg och slumrade i ett hörn utav rummet med Seamus huvud på sina knän, Dean satt och kysstes med en tjej från sjätte årskursen som Harry inte visste namnet på…  
Mer mindes inte Harry av kvällen, men han vaknade ändå upp i sin egen säng. Kenneth kom in i rummet och väckte allesammans, han delade inte sovrum med dem därför att han gick sjätte året.  
"Här…" sa han lugnt till Harry. Han räckte fram en bägare med någon genomskinlig dryck i.  
"Vatten?" undrade Harry, som inte förstod varför han ville vara så snäll.  
"Bakfylle-extrakt. Jag sa ju att jag visste hur man gjorde för att bli av med huvudvärken och illamåendet."  
"Jaha… tack, vad snällt." Harry drack upp allt och kände genast hur mycket bättre han mådde. Det smakade inte illa, men det skulle inte vara något han ville bli van vid att dricka.  
"Minns du något från igår?" undrade Ron.  
Kenneth lade ut bägare med den genomskinliga drycken på borden till de andra i rummet innan han gick ut.  
"Inte mycket. Bara att jag gick tidigare än er. Men jag minns inte hur jag kom tillbaka hit."  
Ron satte sig i sängen och tog sig för huvudet. "Vad skönt att det börjar gå över i alla fall. Jag har legat här i en timme och väntat på att må bättre. Kenneth är en shysst kille, hur kommer det sig att vi inte har hängt med honom tidigare?"  
Harry ryckte på axlarna och satte sig också upp. De andra i sovrummet började klä sig för att gå ner till frukosten. "Inte ett ord till tjejerna, ok?" sa Harry när de gick ut genom dörren.  
"Nä… Hermione skulle bli galen." sa Ron.  
"Vi skulle bli relegerade." viskade Dean.  
"Farmor skulle döda mig…" mumlade Neville sorgset.  
"Varför skulle hon döda dig, Neville?"  
Hermione stod nedanför trappan med armarna i kors. Hon hade antagligen väntat där på att killarna skulle komma ner.  
En tystnad uppstod medan de stod på varsina trappsteg och stirrade mot henne.  
"Nevilles trollstav är borta igen." sa Harry snabbt. "Vi kan inte hitta den någonstans."  
"Åh..." mumlade Hermione. "Är den din?" hon tog fram en trollstav ur fickan på jeansen.  
"Åh… ja, där är den. Vilken tur." sa Neville i en låtsad tillfredställande ton. Men han verkade samtidigt glad, för det var verkligen hans trollstav – det var sannerligen ett mirakulöst sammanträffande.  
"Den låg mellan soffdynorna. Håll bättre koll på den." sa hon och gav den till honom igen. "Så vad hände igår?" frågade hon sedan och tittade strängt på Harry och Ron. Speciellt Ron.  
De andra ursäktade sig och skyndade sig ut genom porträttshålet.  
"Inget speciellt. Vi satt uppe och pratade och sedan gick vi och lade oss." sa Ron, Harry kände att ett gräl var på gång igen.  
Ginny kom in i sällskapsrummet. Hon hade nog redan ätit frukost, men Harry skyndade sig ändå fram till henne och drog ut henne genom porträttshålet igen.  
"God morgon!" sa han och kysste henne. "Har du ätit?"  
"Ja, förlåt att jag inte väntade på dig. Men jag kan följa med dig ändå. Varför har vi så bråttom?"  
"Hermione och Ron kommer bråka igen."  
Ginny nickade och sade inget mer.

Under frukosten började Harry komma ihåg allt mer och mer från gårdagen. Vissa saker visste han inte ens om det var verklighet eller om han hade drömt det… Många saker hoppades han på att han hade drömt.  
Det han trodde var verkligt var att han hoppat på sängen tillsammans med Kenneth, nästan rivit ner hela stugan efter en duell med Neville, suttit på golvet och berättat för Ron hur mycket han betyder för honom och att han är Harrys allra bästa vän i hela världen…  
De sakerna han hoppades på hade varit drömmar var när han kom ihåg vissa stunder från när han börjat gå tillbaka till sovrummet. Han hade stött på Malfoy av någon anledning. De hade bråkat och dragit fram trollstavarna, men Harry hade varit för full för att kunna hålla den rätt. Sedan hade de pratat och gått tillsammans upp för trapporna. Malfoy hade följt med hela vägen till porträttshålet under Harrys mantel och sedan hade Malfoy försvunnit till källaren igen, med Harrys mantel.  
Han visste att han skulle börja leta efter den innan lektionerna började… för att vara säker. Men han hoppades ändå innerligt på att det bara hade varit en dröm.  
Han sprang upp för trapporna på väg till Gryffindors torn. Ginny stod kvar nedanför sista trappan och väntade, de gick ju i samma klass nu. Han fortsatte springa vidare in genom porträttshålet efter att ha sagt lösenordet och raka vägen upp till sovsalen.  
"Vad letar du efter?"  
Salen låg i ett enda kaos; kläder låg utspridda på golvet tillsammans med skolböcker, fjäderpennor och bläckhorn; sängkläderna låg huller om buller på sängarna; alla lådorna i Harrys nattduksbord var utdragna och hans koffert låg på sidan på golvet.  
Han vände sig om där han satt på golvet med ryggen mot Ron, som gått in genom dörren till sovsalen. "Min osynlighetsmantel… jag kan inte hitta den…" svarade Harry frustrerat och lade sig på mage för att glida in under sängen.  
"Tja… den är ju osynlig…" mumlade Ron, Harry skulle ha spänt blicken i honom ifall han inte hade legat med halva kroppen under sängen.  
"Jag vet…" morrade han. "Ska du inte gå och visa dig för Hermione, istället? Antar att du bara vill gömma dig för henne."  
"Jag har mina tricks när det gäller Hermione. Bara man klappar henne på kinden och kommer nära ansiktet och…"  
"Jag vill inte höra vad du gör med din flickvän, Ron!"  
Vad skulle han ta sig till nu? Tänk om han verkligen hade lånat ut sin mantel till Malfoy? Vad om han inte tänkte ge tillbaka den?  
Harry såg Rons fötter gå förbi sängen vidare mot sin egen säng, han lade sig också på mage för att kräla runt på golvet och känna sig fram efter något tyg. "Vart hade du den senast?"  
"Jag minns inte." Harry krälade baklänges och satte sig på golvet. Dammet började irritera hans näsa. "Jag kom i alla fall tillbaka hit utan att bli upptäckt, och jag är nästan helt säker på att jag hade med mig den upp hit."  
"Kanske den ligger där nere?"  
"Jag ska titta!" Harry hoppade upp och sprang ner för trapporna till uppehållsrummet, självklart kan den ligga i någon soffa!  
Men… skulle inte Hermione ha hittat den, då? Om hon redan hade hittat Nevilles trollstav mellan soffdynorna.  
Harry stod mitt i rummet och svor och stampade i golvet.  
"Det går inte så bra, va?" frågade Ginny. Hon stod borta vid porträttshålet. "Vad letade du efter, nu igen?"  
"Inget speciellt… Vi går till lektionssalen nu, va?"  
Mer och mer oroade sig Harry över vart hans osynlighetsmantel kunde vara. Inte bara för att en Slytherinelev kunde ha den i sina klor, men även att han inte hade varit utan den – eller inte vetat vart den var – sedan han fick den på julaftonsdagen det första året på Hogwarts.  
När han och Ginny kom fram till biblioteket på eftermiddagen möttes de direkt av mrs Norris, vaktmästaren Filchs katt. Hon stirrade rakt in i deras ögon med sina stora gula.  
"Vad vill du?" sa Ginny irriterat och gick rakt mot henne så hon fick gå åt sidan. "Det är mitt på dagen, så vad vaktar du egentligen?"  
Harry följde bara efter Ginny.

Det började regna precis efter lunch på håltimmen. Dropparna smattrade mot de höga fönstren i biblioteket och muller från åska hördes på långt avstånd. Elever – både från Gryffindor och Ravenclaw – hälsade tyst på Harry när de gick förbi och grattade honom och Ginny för vinsten.  
Hon slog ihop sitt anteckningsblock och lade ner det, pennskrinet och bläckhornet i väskan. "Ska vi gå ner och sitta utanför klassrummet? Jag är uttråkad."  
Harry slog igen boken han hade fått låna av McGonagall – som han ändå inte hade kunnat läsa en hel sida ur än och förstå – och lade ner den i sin egen väska.  
Medan de gick ner för trapporna mot stora salen började Harry tänka igen på var hans osynlighetsmantel kunde vara. Förhoppningsvis så hade han bara glömt den i spökande stugan, och bara fått för sig att han hade den på sig när han gick tillbaka till slottet.  
Hans tankegångar stördes än en gång utav Slytherineleverna.  
"Weasley! Jag visste redan att ni är fattiga, men att dina föräldrar inte ens kunde unna dig ett par skor, kan jag inte förstå!" Pansy Parkinsons gäng av tjejer skrattade roat åt Pansys kommentar.  
Harry tittade ner på Ginnys skor och började sedan koka av ilska. Ginny, som var mycket mer tålig av sådant, tittade inte ens på sina egna skor utan sa bara till Harry, ganska högt;  
"Hade Parkinson varit lika intelligent som jag så hade hon kunnat göra något åt sitt utseende med sin trollstav, eller varför inte ett polyjuiceelixir. Ingen förtrollning i världen skulle kunna fixa till den där näsan."  
Harry frustade till av skratt när de gick förbi den förvirrade Parkinson med sitt gäng bakom sig.  
"Jag visste inte att du kunde vara så… elak." sa Harry, men log stort när de satte sig utanför klassrummet nere i källaren. Hermione och Ron stod redan där och kramades.  
"Var det Parkinson?" frågade Hermione och vände bort ansiktet från Ron. "Hon har redan kommenterat mitt hår och Rons skolklädnad idag – som du faktiskt borde göra något åt, Ron. Byxorna är för korta. Jag visste inte ens att du fortfarande växte."  
"Jag som trodde att vi hade det mysigt här." snäste han och gick bort en meter.  
"Åh… du vet vad jag menar. Sluta ta allt så personligt hela tiden."  
"Den dagen du slutar hacka på mig."  
"Hacka? Vad menar du med det! Jag försöker bara hjälpa…"  
"Man hjälper inte någon genom att vara elak!" Ron lutade sig mot väggen med armarna i kors.  
"Jag försöker inte alls vara elak, Ron!" sa Hermione med tårar i ögonen. Harry förstod att hon hade tröttnat på att bråka hela tiden.  
"Exakt, du behöver inte ens försöka."  
Hermione tog upp sin väska från källargolvet och rusade iväg genom korridoren.  
"Jag följer efter henne." suckade Ginny med en anklagande blick på sin bror och sprang efter Hermione.  
"Du ser – helt onödigt! Och ändå fortsätter hon. Jag kan inte rå för att jag inte har råd med nya kläder. Hon vet om att jag inte har pengar, och ändå håller hon på." Ron satte sig uppgivet bredvid Harry på golvet. "Varför kan hon inte bara älska mig som den jag är? Kanske hon passar bättre med någon rikare… och smartare…"  
"Det är dig hon älskar." svarade Harry och tittade ner på golvet framför sig. "Hermione har bara sitt sätt att vara på. Sitt sätt att hjälpa på. Hon förstår aldrig att när hon rättar någon, säger åt någon vad den borde och inte borde göra, talar om när någons kläder borde bytas – så sårar hon den. Hon försöker bara visa att hon bryr sig."  
"Jag vet… men det känns som att jag aldrig kommer vänja mig vid det. Det verkar som att du redan har gjort det, och inte bryr dig längre om att hon är sån."  
"Jag blir också irriterad ibland." påpekade Harry. "Men det är ändå sån hon är."  
"Jag borde leta rätt på henne. Du märker ifall hon har förlåtit mig – när Ginny kommer tillbaka ensam."  
"Lycka till."  
Harry satt ensam på golvet medan han väntade på att någon av Ginny, Hermione och Ron skulle komma tillbaka. Det var en halvtimme kvar tills lektionen skulle börja och efter ungefär fem minuter hörde han steg i korridoren och tittade upp från boken McGonagall hade lånat honom.  
Men det var ingen av dem han väntade. Naturligtvis var det Malfoy. Gryffindor och Slytherin hade trolldryckskonstlektionen tillsammans, det var därför han var på väg.  
Harry tittade fort ner i sin bok igen medan kalla kårar spred sig som rysningar längs hela ryggen. Malfoy hade redan sett honom, men fortsatte fram i korridoren som ingenting. Och för att retas ännu värre märkte Harry att han satte sig på huk och lutade sig mot motsvarande vägg, precis framför Harry. Han sjönk ner på golvet och stirrade bara.  
Harry kikade fram genom luggen och såg att Malfoy tittade på honom med något utmanande i blicken, eller så var han bara arg.


	6. Chapter 6 - Kärleksdrycken

**Kapitel 6 - Kärleksdrycken**  
Tillslut kunde Potter inte fortsätta ignorera honom, utan suckade, lutade sig bakåt och såg frågande – men utmattat – in i Dracos ögon. Draco höjde på ögonbrynen med ett snett leende.  
"Vad vill du nu?" morrade Potter  
"Åh, nej inget speciellt." sa Draco märkvärdigt. "Du verkar upptagen, till och med lite irriterad."  
"Du blänger ju. Något måste du vilja. Så, fram med det." Draco såg hur hjärtat dunkade i halsgropen på Potter, han andades fort.  
De var helt ensamma i korridoren när han tittade åt båda hållen, Potter skulle vara en lätt match ifall en duell skulle brytas ut.  
Draco skrattade till. "Tänk så mycket trevligare du är när du är full." Potter hajade till med uppspärrade ögon. "Men jag antar att det är förbi. Jag ska gå och besöka rektorns kontor, det är något hon borde veta om dig." Draco började resa sig.  
"Vänta!" ropade Potter och sträckte fram en hand. Även han var på väg att resa sig, kanske till och med redo att springa efter ifall Slytherineleven varit snabb nog.  
Draco bet sig i underläppen av förtryckt glädje. Han älskade det här – att ha kontrollen. Han hade något som Potter ägde, något speciellt, och han tänkte inte ge upp det så lätt.  
"Ge mig den bara, Malfoy." viskade Gryffindoreleven och såg sig omkring så att ingen skulle se.  
"Vad säger man?"  
Det bar honom emot, men Potter tog ett djupt andetag och väste: "Snälla…"  
Draco, som började bli uttråkad, satte armarna i kors. "Jag hörde inte det där."  
"Snälla…" upprepade Potter, lite högre.  
"Mmmmmmmm… nä. Jag tror jag behåller den."  
Draco reste sig, likaså Potter som drog fram trollstaven. "Jag har inte tid för några lekar!"  
"Den är verkligen viktig för dig, eller hur? Jag förstår att den är ovanlig, jag lät analysera den grundligt inatt. Ovanlig… värdefull… Inte sant?" Potter svarade inte utan skakade bara lite på trollstaven för att visa att han menade allvar.  
Elever började strömma in i korridoren från båda sidor, med Professor Slughorn i täten till vänster.  
"Så synd." mumlade Draco hånande. "Men hur som helst har jag inte den med mig, du kan få den ikväll."  
"Plats och tid." viskade Potter beordrande.  
"Jag skickar en lapp på lektionen när jag kommit på nåt."  
"Bra."  
Draco satte sig längst bak i klassrummet och väntade på att Goyle skulle komma in. Han såg Potter och hans tre vänner sätta sig på bänkarna framför honom.  
"Ska vi inte sätta oss längre fram?" hörde Draco smutskallen Granger säga över sorlet av klasskamraternas röster och ljudet av stolar som skrapade i golvet.  
"Det blir bra här." sa bara Potter bestämt och satte sig på platsen precis framför Draco. Han ville ju vara så nära som möjligt när lappen väl kom.  
Slughorn ställde sig längst fram i klassrummet och började skriva på tavlan. Potter sneglade bakåt mot Draco. Hans ögon såg skarpa och vaktande ut, men samtidigt oroliga. Draco lutade sig tillbaka i stolen med armarna i kors och ett belåtet hånflin.  
Lektionen tog slut och ingen lapp hade skrivits än. Draco var först ut med Goyle bakom sig. Han sa åt honom att gå upp till entréhallen och vänta på honom där (nästa lektion skulle vara i växthusen tillsammans med Ravenclaweleverna), medan han själv gick åt motsatt håll mot Slytherins sällskapsrum.  
Han gick och smålog lite för sig själv ända fram till kröken och ställde sig bakom hörnet. Snart skulle Potter komma springandes, det var han säker på.  
Precis som han väntat sig hörde han steg som kom närmare utöver stegen från folkmassan som gick åt andra hållet mot trapporna som ledde en våning upp. Potter visade sig och tvärstannade när han såg att Draco stod och lurade bakom hörnet.  
"Ska du ge mig den eller inte? Jag antar att det var därför du gick hit och väntade på mig."  
"Potter… kan du svara ärligt på en sak?"  
Potter spände käkarna och tittade upp i taket. Han blundade hårt och svarade "Vad?", innan han suckade och såg rakt på Draco igen.  
"Varför tror du att jag kommer att ge tillbaka den? Jag vet att jag bara fick låna den, men… du lät mig ta den ifrån dig, och gå tillbaka till källaren. Varför?"  
"Du börjar gå mig på nerverna! Ge hit min mantel!"  
Draco stod orubblig utan en min i ansiktet.  
"Okej." sa Potter. "Jag vet inte varför jag gav den till dig. Jag var full, eller hur? Man tappar tydligen förståndet när man har druckit."  
"Spelar ingen roll, du är skyldig mig, Potter. Stort."  
"Vad är det du står och dillar om?"  
"Jag har räddat skinnet på dig två gånger. Igår, och när de där snapparna drog hem dig till mitt hus för några månader sedan."  
"Glöm inte gångerna jag har räddat skinnet på dig, Malfoy. Ett exempel är när du nästan brann upp." Potter darrade, han började bli otålig.  
Draco tittade ner i marken. De hade räddat livet på varandra så många gånger tidigare. Efter kriget hade allting ändrats, utom just det de var för varandra. Fiender. Han trodde att de hade lämnat allt det där bakom sig, men han kunde samtidigt förstå att Potter fortfarande ogillade honom – det var ju trots allt Draco som hade startat allting igen. Både i Diagongränden och när de precis kom till skolan.  
"Jag tycker i alla fall att vi har blivit för gamla för det här." sa han sedan och såg rakt på Potter som nu rynkade pannan. Han var inte helt medveten om att han sagt det högt, men nu kunde han inte bara ta tillbaka det. "Jag vet att vi aldrig har kommit överrens om nånting, men nu, när allt ändå är över, så… äh!"  
Draco orkade inte stå kvar där, han kände hur han blev för känslomässig. En märklig sida han aldrig hade sett hos sig själv tidigare. Han drog fram den tunna manteln ur innerfickan på sin skoluniform och slängde över den till Potter (kapitulation – ännu en sida som aldrig hade visat sig). Sedan gick han bara därifrån, upp mot entréhallen där Goyle väntade.  
"Hade du glömt någon bok?" frågade han.  
"Var inte löjlig." mumlade Draco bara och fortsatte ut på skolområdet.

Slytherin skulle spela sin första match för säsongen mot Ravenclaw. Laget hade ätit frukost och satt nu inne i omklädningsrummet och väntade på att gå ut på planen.  
"Ska du inte hålla något slags tal, eller..?" frågade Warrington.  
"Nä…" mumlade Draco bara och såg mot dörren. Han halvt hängde över sina knän, halvt lutade sig mot väggen.  
"Sov du inget i natt?" undrade Peucey.  
"Men ge fan i att bry er." Draco ställde sig vid dörren och stirrade bara på den.  
Han vet inte vad han tänkte på, han kände sig bara så nere. Så svag, tom… Han var inte längre den han alltid hade varit. Den rike pojken från en fin familj, med en far som var medlem i skolstyrelsen, den som de flesta från Slytherin såg upp till. Tjejerna från elevhemmet var fortfarande honom hack i häl och gjorde allt för att synas. Så han var fortfarande populär, men ändå kändes allt så… förändrat. Han hade egentligen inte ens lust att spela, även fast han visste att de kunde vinna matchen.  
"… de från Slytherins lag!" ropade kommentatorn ute på planen.  
"Då så…" viskade han och rösten skar sig, och öppnade dörren.  
Medan han satt uppe på sin kvast och såg ut över planen, försökte han mer fundera över varför han kände som han gjorde, istället för att leta reda på kvicken. Kan det ha varit den kvällen då Potter lånade ut sin mantel? Visst, var det en underlig händelse… Men den kan väl ändå inte påverka hans humör en hel vecka efter?  
Draco hade vaknat mitt i natten för att magen kurrade ihärdigt. Det var länge sedan han hade ätit något, så han var utsvulten. Han klev upp ur sängen och klädde sig slarvigt i joggingbyxor och munkjacka, sedan gick han ut ur sovrummet mot sällskapsrummet. Han tänkte att det kanske fanns några bakelser eller något godis som låg framme.  
En liten varelse smög runt i sällskapsrummet och plockade upp gamla pappersbitar och trasiga fjäderpennor och lade dem i en säck. Det var en husalf.  
"Hittar du något ätbart?" frågade Draco, halvt sarkastiskt, halvt förhoppningsfullt.  
"Åh, herrn, förlåt mig…" alfen bugade sig så djupt att näsan nuddade vid golvet. "Det var inte min mening att väcka er."  
"Oroa dig inte. Mat?"  
Alfen stirrade bara på honom med öppen mun. "Är herrn… är herrn hungrig?" pep han sedan.  
"Väldigt." Draco var på väg tillbaka till sovrummet igen.  
"Sir… Snälla, låt mig springa till köket och hämta något till er!"  
"Ja, visst. Varför inte." Draco satte sig i en hög fåtölj framför den döende brasan. Alfen försvann med ett knäpp med fingrarna.  
Efter tio minuter tröttnade Draco på att sitta och vänta. Han visste ungefär var köket låg, eftersom det var på samma plan som Slytherins sällskapsrum, så han gick ut till korridoren för att leta efter det. Men efter att ha gått runt överallt på bottenvåningen, utan att hitta vare sig synliga eller osynliga dörrar, gav han upp och var på väg tillbaka.  
"Jaså." Draco vände sig om och såg Blodige Baronen, Slytherins husspöke. "Vad gör ni uppe ur er säng, mr Malfoy?"  
"Jag letade efter köket."  
"Kom med här. Vi går till rektorn."  
Efter en lång utskällning av McGonagall – Draco förklarade att han var väldigt hungrig, att en hussalf hade lovat att hämta mat men aldrig kom tillbaka, och att han gick runt för att leta reda på köket själv – blev han nerskickad till källaren igen med femtio poäng avdragna från Slytherin. Hon hade egentligen tänkt kalla på Slughorn som var föreståndare för Slytherin så att han kunde följa Draco tillbaka, men hon var alldeles för trött och svor dyrt och heligt på att om någon kom på honom med att vara uppe ur sängen mer i natt, skulle hon relegera honom på fläcken.  
Draco gav upp och gick självmant ner, hur hungrig han än var. Men när han var på de sista trappstegen i entréhallen såg han den stora ekporten automatiskt glida upp och stänga sig. Han kunde höra orytmiska steg genom hallen. Draco tog fram staven ur fickan på joggingbyxorna och tänkte precis tända den när den petade hårt in i något, eller någon, som var osynlig.  
"Aj!" en duns.  
"Vem där! Lumos!" men Draco såg ingenting.  
Han kände med handen framför sig och fick tag i något slags tyg, och drog i det. Potter visade sig. Han hade haft på sig den där osynlighetsmanteln han bar den gången han spionerade på Draco i kupéhytten på Hogwartsexpressen för två år sedan.  
Potter reste sig på ostadiga ben och drog också fram sin trollstav. De stod och såg på varandra ett tag. Dracos panna rynkad och Potters ögon som inte kunde fokusera.  
Draco blev genast intensivt medveten om att han stod där med sjaskiga kläder och rufsigt hår, och blev generad.  
"Expelliarmus…" sa han osäkert. Potter tappade staven och den flög rakt in i Dracos hand.  
"Potter… är du full?"  
Draco började skratta lågt. Det spelade nog ingen roll hur han såg ut – Potter verkade inte medveten om vad som hände omkring honom ändå.  
"Ge mig staven." mumlade han bara.  
"Du är full, eller hur? Och du försökte gå oupptäckt tillbaka till Gryffindortornet? Var har du dina vänner? Eller dricker du själv ute på skolområdet på nätterna?"  
Draco förstod själv hur patetiskt det lät, men kanske var det så att den stora hjälten äntligen hade fallit ihop?  
"Var… min… jag… va?"  
Draco backade ett steg för att gå mot källaren. "Lycka ti…"  
En katts jamande ekade genom det tomma slottet. Mrs Norris var på väg.  
Draco slutade tänka. Han tog upp osynlighetsmanteln från golvet och slängde den över sig. Han räckte fram handen och undersökte den för en stund – den var helt osynlig. Katten jamade igen. Han sprang fram till Potter som höll på att sätta sig på golvet igen och drog upp honom på fötter. Sedan slängde han manteln över honom också.  
Han hade aldrig varit såhär nära Potter förut, utom den gången då de flög på en kvast tillsammans genom vid-behov-rummet.  
"Håll käften, ok? Mrs Norris och Filch är på väg." morrade Draco i Potters öra.  
"Vad gör du?" sa Potter, och det verkade som att han nyktrade till lite grann.  
"Var bara tyst. Kom nu." sa han och slängde Potters arm över axeln.  
Draco ledde Gryffindoreleven upp för flera trappor och genom många korridorer. De gick väldigt osynkat eftersom Potter hela tiden tappade balansen och var ett par decimeter kortare än Draco. Potter försökte peka ut de snabbaste vägarna, men de flesta visade sig vara återvändsgränder.  
Tillslut kom de fram till Gryffindortornet och stannade framför ett stort porträtt av en fet tant som sov djupt.  
"Är du säker på att det är här?"  
"Ja." stönade Potter. "Hörru, vakna…" sa han lite högre till tanten i porträttet.  
Hon gäspade högt utan att öppna ögonen. "Lösenord?"  
"Öh… Modiga… öh… Ridderligt mod."  
Porträttet svängde in i väggen och ett uppehållsrum visade sig – Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Draco tittade snabbt in för att se hur det såg ut.  
"Slytherins sällskapsrum är mycket stiligare. Det här ser snarare ut som ett perfekt ställe för ett gäng tanter på syjunta."  
"Tack för hjälpen. Men hur kommer du tillbaka?" frågade Potter som knappt kunde stå stilla.  
"Jag vet inte. Jag får väl springa, antar jag." svarade Draco.  
Han kunde inte förstå hur han kunde gå hela den här vägen för att hjälpa en Gryffindorelev, speciellt den han hatade mest av dem alla.  
"Ta manteln, lämna tillbaka den imorgon." Potter räckte över manteln till Draco.  
"Är du säker?" han tyckte det kändes som att det fanns en hake.  
"Ta den. Lämna den imorgon." sedan gick Potter in och porträttet svängde tillbaka på sin plats.  
Dagen efter kände sig Draco ganska bra till mods. Han tänkte inget speciellt, bara att allt hade varit märkligt. Men kanske Potter egentligen var trevligare än han verkade? Kanske skulle de sluta bråka hela tiden? Och kanske skulle drömmarna äntligen sluta…  
Draco letade upp Potter utanför trolldryckssalen, och han hade redan glömt allt från kvällen innan.

Draco flög fortfarande omkring över quidditchplanen och låtsades leta efter kvicken. Båda lagens jagare flög runt under honom och bråkade om klonken medan slagmännen slog dunkare mot dem.  
Han tittade mot poängtavlan och såg att Ravenclaw ledde med tjugo poäng mot Slytherins tio. Han blev mer intensiv om att leta reda på kvicken och såg sig omkring efter den.  
Ravenclaws sökare – Padma Patil, som också hade valt att gå om ett år på Hogwarts – verkade inte heller ha någon aning om var den var någonstans.  
Draco fångade ändå kvicken före henne och Slytherin vann med etthundrasextio poäng mot trettio. Det var bara ren tur att han fick tag på den först, eftersom Patil hade jagat den mot honom så den flög rakt in i hans hand medan han bara satt där och väntade.

Det var en liten tillställning i Slytherins sällskapsrum samma kväll. Självklart söp eleverna sig redlösa – oavsett hur gamla de var – utan att någon hämtade en lärare eller liknande. Draco drack ingenting, det hade han verkligen inte lust med utan lade sig i sängen tidigt.

December kom och förde med sig det värsta snöovädret på flera år. Nästan ingen elev visade sig ute på skolområdet utom den dagen då några gick till Hogsmeade.  
Dagen innan femtonde december, då jullovet skulle börja och alla skulle åka hem för att fira jul med sina familjer, gick rektor McGonagall omkring i matsalen på morgonen och skrev på en lista vilka som skulle stanna kvar på skolan. Draco skulle åka hem till sin mor över jul, för han visste att det inte skulle finnas mycket att göra på skolan under lovet. Imorgon bitti skulle han ta tåget tillbaka till London, men först skulle Slytherin ha dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst tillsammans med Gryffindor.  
Draco satt som vanligt längst bak tillsammans med Goyle, och Theodor Nott som nu börjat hänga efter dem mer och mer. Innan hade han varit bästa vän med Blaise Zabini, men tydligen hade de hamnat i bråk över en tjej de båda ville ha. Så patetiskt. Draco visste redan att det var honom hon ville ha.  
I flera veckor hade hon faktiskt försökt få honom att äta hembakta kakor och godis hon hade gjort, han förstod ju självklart att de måste vara fyllda med kärleksdryck. Men han lade ingen notis till henne, visste i själva verket inte vad hon hette.  
I slutet av lektionen tillsammans med Gryffindoreleverna lyckades han få med sig en liten flaska med kärleksdryck som hade varit deras uppgift den lektionen.  
"För att kärlek är något vi alla måste ha", hade Slughorn sagt, "Men kom ihåg att det är strängt förbjudet att ge drycken till någon elev på skolan."  
Draco tänkte inte ge drycken till någon, men han hade en liten samling med alla drycker han gjort på lektionerna hemma i sitt eget rum.  
För att få den att verka så att offret blir kär i endast honom – och inte i den första offret ser efter att ha tagit den – var man tvungen att förhäxa den på något sätt.  
Det fanns två olika förtrollningar; den ena var så att offret skulle bli kär; den andra var så att hon eller han endast kände passion för personen som gjort drycken.  
Draco valde att göra det andra, eftersom han redan hade en kärleksdryck i sin samling.

På kvällen gick Draco ensam mot matsalen efter den sista lektionen som var Astronomi som hade varit i högsta tornet. Goyle var sjuk och hade fått åka hem en dag tidigare medan Nott slog följe med en annan tjej han nu var ute efter som var ett år yngre, men gick i samma klass som dem.  
När Draco var på tredje våningen kunde han höra röster nere i entréhallen och tittade ner.  
Det var Potter och hans två vänner som gick där nere. Han lutade sig över räcket och kände hur något föll ner på golvet från hans bröstficka – det var flaskan! Den studsade på golvet vid hans fötter, gled mellan stolparna på räcket och föll i kras på avsatsen under honom. I precis samma ögonblick hade Potter stannat till under honom, sträckte på sig och gäspade med ansiktet uppåt.  
Allt glassplitter stannade kvar på våningen under medan drycken sakta rann motkanten på avsatsen två våningar under Draco. Han såg på hur drycken började droppa ner, och några droppar hamnade rakt i Potters mun.  
Draco blev som förstenad, sedan panikslagen. Vad skulle han göra nu? Han hoppade bakåt ett steg och tänkte gömma sig, nu var det kört.


	7. Chapter 7 - Gränser

**Kapitel 7 – Gränser**  
Harry såg fram emot det kommande lovet. Han hade saknat kråkboet, familjen Weasleys hus, även fast han tillbringat hela våren och sommaren där. Det måste ha varit efter allt som har hänt det senaste året… Nu hade han inget annat hem än kråkboet och Hogwarts, så nu fanns det inget han skulle få ångest över, heller.  
Familjen Dursley skulle han nog aldrig få träffa mer – och bra var väl det – förutom att kusinen Dudley hade verkat blivit trevligare dagen då de sågs sist. Kanske Harry saknade honom lite, ändå.  
Han gick mellan Ron och Hermione på väg mot Gryffindortornet efter en tidig middag. De skulle upp och packa, för imorgon skulle de gå ner till Hogsmeade för att sedan transferera sig till den lilla staden nära Weasleys hus.  
"Vi kan även hälsa på Luna någon dag." sa Harry när de kom fram till entréhallen. "Neville och hans farmor ska tydligen dit på mellandagarna."  
"Självklart!" sa Hermione.  
"Jag har för mig att mamma sa att Lovegoods skulle äta jullunch hos oss." sa Ron lite tankspritt.  
Lektionen innan middagen hade varit förvandlingskonst med Professor McGonagall. Även fast Harry, Ron och Hermione gick det sjunde året hade eleverna blivit uppdelade i två grupper; de som skulle ha tagit F.U.T.T-examen förra året och de som skulle ta den nu i år, de som var ett år yngre. Så därför fick Harrys årskurs ännu svårare uppgifter – och det var därför som de tre vännerna var så utmattade ikväll.  
"Det ska bli skönt att komma till sängen…" sa Harry och stannade. Han fick en sådan lust att bara sträcka på sig och gäspa.  
Han ryckte till – något hade runnit ner i hans mun från en våning ovanför.  
"Vad var det?" frågade Hermione med spända näsborrar; hon hade sett det.  
"Det var säkert Peeves." sa Ron som tittade upp, försökte hitta källan till vätskan.  
"Vi måste genast gå till sjukhusflygeln." Hermione tog tag i ärmen på Harrys klädnad och drog honom mot trappan. "Hur smakar det?"  
"Vad spelar det för roll?" frågade Ron, han såg ganska äcklad ut.  
"Ifall Harry helt plötsligt skulle svimma så måste ju madam Pomfrey få ett litet hum om vad det var!"  
"Det smakar…" Harry smackade. Även fast hans första reaktion hade varit att spotta på golvet, hade han råkat svälja en del. "Äpplen."  
"Kan det inte bara ha varit äppeljuice?"  
"Var inte fånig, Ron. Vem häller äppeljuice från en avsats rakt ner i någons mun?" väste Hermione.  
Men Harry slutade lyssna på Rons och Hermiones käbbel. En märklig hetta började sprida sig från magen ner till knäna, hans käkar slappnade av en aning och stegen han tog blev allt självsäkrare. Oavsett vad Hermione kom med för teorier, var han inte rädd längre.  
"Hur mår du?" frågade Ron precis.  
De hade bara kommit upp för en trappa då Harry stannade. Han kände ett sådant mod, sådan självsäkerhet, men han visste inte vad han skulle göra åt det. Och tankarna han hade... det var något han inte ville dela med sig av.  
"Jag är helt säker på att det bara var äppeljuice." svarade Harry. "Jag mår bra, det är helt ok."  
"Men vi borde ändå…"  
"Jag mår fint, Hermione. Säkert. Gå i förväg, ni. Jag ska leta rätt på Ginny."  
"Kom nu. Sluta oroa dig hela tiden." Ron tog Hermiones hand och de gick upp för trapporna.  
Harry kunde inte förstå att de föll för det – Hermione om någon skulle ha tjatat sönder i andra fall – men något i hans röst hade övertalat dem.  
De här underliga känslorna som nu bubblade inom honom höll på att koka över. Det kändes som att han drömde, och han visste exakt varför han tyckte det. För det var exakt så här han hade känt sig i sina senaste drömmar. Och han visste vem han ville leta reda på, men det var inte Ginny.  
Men innan Harry hunnit tänka ut hur han skulle hitta den här personen hörde han Hermiones röst från våningen ovanför.  
"Du gjorde VAD?"  
Harry tog två trappsteg i taget mot hennes röst.  
"Det var inte med flit, sa jag ju. Jag försökte stoppa den." Där var rösten han ville höra mest av alla.  
"Harry, håll dig undan." Ron slöt upp vid hans sida när han kommit upp och sträckte en beskyddande arm framför honom, så han inte kunde gå längre.  
"Potter, jag ber så mycket om ursäkt, det var inte min mening att…"  
"Oroa dig inte." flinade Harry dumt.  
"Du är ju sjuk." sa Ron med avsmak.  
Malfoy, som stod framför de tre med uppgivet ansiktsuttryck, backade några steg med utsträckta händer. "Jag svär vid min mors grav; jag tappade flaskan och den gick sönder. Ni kan se splittret på våningen under oss."  
"Så drycken bara _råkade_ rinna in i Harrys mun?" frågade Hermione argt.  
"Lyssnar du nånsin på dig själv när du pratar, Granger?"  
"Passa dig!" morrade Ron.  
"Jag menar…" Malfoy drog sitt blonda hår bakåt, bort från pannan och ögonen. Harry stirrade bara hans svettiga panna. "Varför skulle jag vilja att _det där_ skulle hända!" han pekade på Harry.  
"Det ligger nåt i det." sa Ron.  
"Men å andra sidan gick du runt med en förbjuden flaska i fickan. Vad skulle du med den till, från början?"  
"Det har inte vi med att göra, Hermione." sa Harry lugnt. "Eller hur… Draco?"  
Malfoy spärrade upp ögonen. "Öh…" han såg från Harry till Hermione. "Faktiskt inte."  
Sedan gick han snabbt ner för trapporna och sprang nästan genom entréhallen mot källarvåningen.  
Ron och Hermione diskuterade högt med varandra hela vägen upp till sjukhusflygeln. De sa saker som "Malfoy är inte klok", "Går omkring med förbjudna drycker i fickan", "Tänk om vi inte hade varit med" och "Tur att det bara var en kärleksdryck, och inte något giftigt."  
"Bara?" sa Ron förnärmat. "Det är inget att skämta om! Det är ju sjukt!"  
"Men den hade lika gärna kunnat döda honom."  
"Hade vi inte kunnat stoppa Harry, svär jag på att han _hade_ velat att jag skulle döda honom."  
Förklaringen till Harrys beteende till madam Pomfrey fick vara att en tjej från samma elevhem hade gett honom godis med kärleksdryck i, och sedan var han botad.  
Ingen sa något på vägen tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Ron och Hermione tyckte nog att hela situationen var pinsam för Harry, och ville inte dra upp det ifall han skulle bli generad.  
Harry visste inte vad han kände. Generad, ja. Men han tyckte inte att det kändes som att han hade blivit helt botad, heller. Tankarna fanns kvar, och han gillade dem. Drömmarna spelades upp i hans minne, tydligare än förut. Det var som om drycken hade tvingat fram något länge dolt, som han inte hade vågat erkänna för sig själv.  
En rysning for igenom hans mage. Fjärilar? Han vågade inte ens le i närheten av sina vänner.  
Hermione gick direkt till sitt rum och Harry och Ron till deras. Neville, Seamus och Dean höll också på att packa.  
Efter en timme var de alla klara och lade sig i sängarna, de var lika trötta allihop. Harry låg vaken och såg upp i sänghimlen och lyssnade på när hans rumskamrater, en efter en, började snarka eller andas djupt.  
Han ville inte vara förvirrad längre.  
Klockan var bara halv nio på kvällen och Harry bestämde sig för att gå upp till uggletornet.  
Han fick snabbt tag på en skoluggla och gav den ett brev, sedan skickade han ut den genom fönstret. Han satt på golvet och väntade i femton minuter innan han öppnade dörren, gick ner för alla trappor och tillslut ställde sig vid trappen ner till källarvåningen.  
"Kom igen, kom igen, kom igen…" viskade han och hoppade lite lätt på stället. Han tog tre snabba andetag och gick sedan ner.  
Den långa korridoren var svagt upplyst av facklor som hängde längs väggarna. Det var kallt, men Harry kände sig ändå väldigt varm.  
När han kom fram till kröken blev han plötsligt intensivt medveten om hur nervös han var. Men han var inte nervös för vad han skulle säga, utan för vad han skulle ta sig till ifall personen han hade lockat dit inte skulle dyka upp.  
Men Malfoy stod där vid dörren utanför klassrummet där de har trolldryckskonst tillsammans. Han tittade upp när han såg Harry, såg själv ganska rädd ut. Harry stannade några meter från Malfoy. De såg på varandra, men sa ingenting.  
Det verkade som att det fanns en vägg mellan dem, en barriär, som långsamt trängde sig in i Harrys hals och lungor. Han kunde varken andas normalt eller prata. Han bara stod där.  
Malfoy bröt tystnaden. "Gör det då." han ryckte på axlarna. "Jag ger upp."  
"Va?"  
"Du kom väl hit för att döda mig." hans ögon var glansiga, trötta. "Det verkade lite ologiskt att du skickade en lapp om det. Men gör det bara. Jag bryr mig inte längre. Jag vill bara få ett stopp på allt det här."  
"Jag kom inte för att döda dig." sa Harry efter en stund. Han försökte slappna av i ansiktsmusklerna, han måste ha sett arg ut när han gick emot Malfoy.  
"Så… vad är det du vill? Du fick tillbaka din mantel. Ifall din trollstav är borta kan jag inte hjälpa dig. Jag har den inte."  
"Det är inte den det handlar om, heller."  
Malfoy lyfte armarna åt sidorna och lät dem falla ner igen. "Så?"  
"Jag vill prata om drömmarna."  
Blondinen spärrade förvånat upp ögonen. De lyste i det matta ljuset från en fackla nära honom.  
Harry fortsatte. "Jag tror att vi kan ha samma drömmar. Inte riktigt samma, men ungefär likadana."  
"Vad är det du vill prata om? Ska vi berätta för varandra vad vi drömde i natt, eller vad?"  
"Jag menar de här speciella drömmarna. De du pratade om i biblioteket. Svara bara ärligt nu, vet du vilka jag pratar om?"  
"Du är ju… Du..!" Malfoy gick runt ett varv med händerna farandes omkring sig, som om han inte riktigt visste vad han skulle göra av dem. "Kom du hit ner… för att prata om… drömmar!" han stannade, backade, gick fram ett steg och sedan sidledes.  
Harry såg att han var lika förvirrad som Harry kände sig, men han gjorde allt i sin makt för att hålla sig lugn.  
"Nu får det bära eller brista…" mumlade Harry, men han blev återigen mållös.  
Malfoy sa ingenting. Han väntade på att Harry skulle berätta om sina drömmar. Ingen av dem verkade vilja vara den första att ta upp det, ifall någon av dem skulle haft fel.  
"Jag brukar drömma om…" tyst. Malfoy spände blicken i Harry, som om han inte ville att han skulle säga något, som om det vore en hemlighet som höll på att spillas. "Jag drömmer om… jag…" men han kunde verkligen inte säga det.  
Så istället tog han tre långa kliv fram till Slytherineleven, ställde sig lätt på tå, satte ena handen på Malfoys nacke och drog ner hans ansikte till sitt eget. Innan Malfoy hann reagera hade Harry greppat tag om hans ena arm med sin fria och höll honom i fast grepp. Harrys läppar nuddade Malfoys, och han kysste honom. En snabb men bestämd kyss, sedan befriade sig Malfoy från hans grepp.  
Han tog ett steg bakåt och blängde misstroget på Harry, som nu spelade upp hela händelsen om och om igen i huvudet, väldigt fort, tills han insåg vad han egentligen hade gjort. I en bråkdels sekund tänkte Harry ta till flykten, men han stod kvar, som förstenad på samma ställe där han blivit lämnad.  
"Inte en sekund för tidigt." sa Malfoy, öppnade dörren till det tomma klassrummet och klev in. "Kommer du nån gång?"

Minuter blev till timmar och snart var klockan två på natten. Slottet var tomt och tyst, ingen hade hörts nere i källaren sedan niotiden. Men det gjorde inget, dörren var ordentligt låst med flera olika förtrollningar som Harry hade kastat över den, som han lärt sig av Hermione medan de var ute och letade efter horrokruxer för några månader sedan.  
De låg bredvid varandra, Harry och Draco, på en gammal kappa på golvet, alldeles tysta. Den ene; världens hjälte och frälsare, och den andre; dödsätaren. Ingen av dem vågade bryta tystnaden, de ville inte tillbaka till verkligheten. Hela situationen var så vrickad, vriden.  
Harry låg på rygg med huvudet på Dracos högra arm och tittade upp i taket som lystes upp av månljuset utanför de höga fönstren. Hans älskare drog ett djupt andetag som om han tänkte säga något, men pustade sedan ut.  
Harry stelnade till, men slappande sedan av och vände sig på sidan så han kunde se på den blonde mannen bredvid sig. Draco stirrade bara upp i taket med spända käkar. Hans annars så väldigt bleka ansikte var vitt i månljuset och de silvriga ögonen glittrade. Harry tog hans vänstra hand och vände den så att underarmens baksida var uppåt. Han hade tittat på det svarta märket mellan kyssarna och smekningarna för en timme sedan, och av någon anledning gått igång på det mer än han trodde att han skulle göra.  
"Jag kan ta bort det…" sa Draco lågt. Hans röst skar sig lite eftersom de inte hade pratat på länge.  
"Nej." sa Harry genast. "Jag… gillar det faktiskt." han kände att han gick emot precis allt han någonsin hade trott på. Men vad gjorde väl det nu? Han var van vid oväntade överraskningar och tvister vid det här laget.  
Draco skrattade till. "Då får det vara kvar." det lät som att han ångrade sig precis när han hade sagt det.  
Harry började också fundera. Var det här bara en engångsgrej, eller dejtade de nu? Måste han, det första han gör på morgonen, berätta för Ginny att han inte kan vara ihop med henne längre och stanna kvar på Hogwarts över julen?  
"Ginny…" stönade Harry, lade sig på rygg och slog handflatan för pannan.  
"Tänker du seriöst på henne nu?" sa Malfoy sårat.  
"Jag måste ju berätta för henne." Harry satte sig upp och drog på sig t-tröjan som låg vid sidan om honom.  
"Nu?"  
"Nej. Först måste jag komma på ett sätt att göra det."  
"Hon behöver inte veta." sa Malfoy och drog också på sig sin tröja. Harry fick en sista glimt av hans smala, nakna överkropp. "Ingen behöver veta."  
"Så… vi ska inte berätta det här för någon?"  
"Självklart inte. Det var ju bara en gång. Imorgon är det som vanligt igen."  
"Är det?"  
Malfoy drog på sig sina smala designerjeans och såg ner på Harry. "Du är ganska söt, Potter." sedan öppnade han dörren – förtrollningarna upphävdes – och gick ut ur klassrummet.


	8. Chapter 8 - Uppenbarelsen

**Kapitel 8 – Uppenbarelsen**  
När Draco vaknade samma dag som eleverna skulle åka tillbaka till sina hem kände han en egendomlig skuldkänsla. Han hade gått djupare in i drömmen än han någonsin hade gjort. Han hade tillåtit sig själv att njuta av den, istället för att försöka vakna. Han låg i sängen och kände någon slags tillfredställelse – det var trots allt det bästa sexet han någonsin hade haft –, men samtidigt mådde han dåligt över vad han hade gjort.  
Det kändes rätt men samtidigt fel.  
Nåja, nu var den långa natten över och han kunde äntligen gå tillbaka till det normala.  
Han klädde sig i sina finaste kläder och packade ner joggingbyxorna han haft på sig under natten i kofferten. Sedan gick han ut till sällskapsrummet där Nott och Zabini satt – som nu hade blivit vänner igen – och väntade på honom.  
"Frukost?"  
Draco nickade och de gick tillsammans till matsalen.  
Efter frukosten skulle han egentligen ha gått ner till Hogsmeade för att sedan transferera sig hem, men han skulle ta tåget istället, eftersom han inte hade klarat transfereringsproven än. Plus att han inte hade hunnit träna mer på dem då han hela förra året hade hängt ihop med dödsätarna.  
Draco såg ner på märket han hade på armen – i drömmen hade Potter gillat det, men det gjorde inte Draco.  
När han gick ut från matsalen tillsammans med Nott och Zabini gick Potter och hans vänner precis förbi för att komma in. De såg på varandra i någon sekund innan båda fort tittade bort. Men under den sekunden Draco såg in i Potters gröna ögon, hade han sett något märkligt. Potter såg ledsen ut, men samtidigt rädd. Han skyndade sig i alla fall förbi med Weasley-tjejen precis bakom sig.  
Det sista Draco gjorde innan han gick till entréhallen var att hämta sin koffert nere i källaren. Han tog sin packning och gick ut genom ekporten tillsammans med de yngre eleverna, som inte heller hade tagit transfereringsprovet ännu. Nu väntade en lång resa hem.  
Precis innan han skulle hoppa upp i en egen droska som drogs av en testral, kände han en lätt knackning på axeln. Men när han vände sig om såg han ingen där.  
"Det är jag." viskade en osynlig röst i hans öra. "Kom med bort till muren."  
Draco förstod verkligen inte vad Potter ville honom men följde fotspåren i snön bort till muren. "Vad är det?" frågade han argt. Han ville inte missa tåget.  
"Är du arg på mig?"  
"Jag är väl alltid arg på dig, Potter. Vad är det du vill?"  
"Jag ville bara veta en sak. Brukar du ligga med människor bara för skojs skull? Även fast de har flickvänner?"  
Draco stelnade till. Så det var ingen dröm? "Jag… öh…" han visste inte vad han skulle svara. Hände det här verkligen? "Vi får prata om det efter lovet. Jag måste till tåget."  
Draco började gå mot droskorna igen men en osynlig vägg stoppade honom. "Skicka ett brev med en förklaring." befallde Potters röst. "Jag kommer att vara i kråkboet över julen, du vet, familjen Weasleys hus. Skicka brevet på natten."  
Potters steg försvann genom grinden och upp till slottet.

Draco fick en egen kupé på Hogwartsexpressen och kunde inte vara nöjdare – inget skrik, inget ljud, bara helt tyst och lugnt. Innan avfärden sprang några andraårselever omkring utanför Dracos kupé, men han brydde sig inte, de skulle snart lugna ner sig. Nu fick han tid att verkligen tänka igenom allting. Utan att bli störd.  
Hade Draco verkligen lyckats göra sina drömmar sanna? Var han och Potter ett par nu? Var det det Potter ville ha förklarat för sig?  
Han vägde fördelarna med nackdelarna.  
Fördelar: Potter var berömd, snygg och tydligen ganska rik. Han var en av de mäktigaste trollkarlarna genom tiderna eftersom han inte bara hade dräpt Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn, utan han var också den ende genom tiderna som hade överlevt dödsförbannelsen – två gånger.  
Nackdelar: Han var "förrädaren". Och vad skulle Dracos familj säga om att han dejtade Potter? Som dessutom var en kille…  
Fördel: Potter kunde skydda Draco och var berömd.  
Nackdel: Han var man.  
Fördel: Mot all förmodan gillade Draco faktiskt honom…

Narcissa Malfoy mötte Draco på Kings Cross Station. Det hade börjat snöa igen, men de skyndade sig från folkmyllret så att de sedan kunde samtransferera sig till Malfoys herrgård. De gick tillsammans upp för den långa, breda uppfarten mot huset utan att säga ett ord till varandra. Det var vanligt för dem, men Narcissa hade ändå en vilande, moderlig hand mot Dracos nacke.  
En av de höga dörrarna till det stora huset öppnades, och ut sprang en liten alf.  
"Har du skaffat en ny husalf?" undrade Draco medan den lilla varelsen rusade emot dem.  
"Hon heter Dory." svarade bara Narcissa.  
"Kan jag ta er koffert, mr Malfoy?" pep den lilla alfen som hade en liten uppåtnäsa, stora, blåa ögon och tunna hårtussar som spretade från huvudet.  
"Visst." mumlade bara Draco, släppte kofferten och fortsatte mot huset. Han hörde hur alfen med ansträngning började dra den över snön.  
"Var försiktig." röt han och tittade över axeln. "Det finns ömtåliga grejer i den."  
"Självklart, sir, förlåt mig, sir." pep alfen skrämt, knäppte med fingrarna och fick kofferten att sväva en bit framför henne.  
"Hon är lite långsam." viskade Narcissa som gick till vänster om Draco.  
Det var inte så att de var arga på varandra, men Draco förstod att hans mor sörjde över att hennes syster, Bellatrix Lestrange, hade dött bara några månader tidigare, medan hennes man, Lucius Malfoy, satt instängd på trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban.  
Det skulle bli en väldigt lugn och tråkig jul.

På kvällen, efter middagen som husalfen Dory hade tillagat (den var lite bränd, men Dracos mor verkade inte bry sig speciellt om det), satt Draco på sängen i sitt rum och tittade bara ut genom de höga fönstren. Han kunde bara se himlen eftersom hans rum låg på tredje våningen och var så stort att det var minst tio meter fram till fönstret från sängen, men det han såg av himlen var utsikt nog. Den var kolsvart med blinkande stjärnor strödda överallt.  
Han började minnas den enklare tiden, då han bara gick i skolan på Hogwarts, spelade quidditch, gick på lektionerna. Nu var allt meningslöst. Det var Dracos mor som hade tjatat om att han skulle gå klart skolan och få sin F.U.T.T-examen, han själv brydde sig inte alls.  
Imorgon skulle den första terminens betyg komma med posten, och han trodde inte för ett ögonblick att han hade något högre än Acceptabelt i något ämne i skolan.  
Skolan. Potter ville att Draco skulle skriva till honom. Men vad skulle han skriva?  
" _Brukar du ligga med människor för skojs skull, även fast de har flickvänner?_ " hade Potter sagt. Om det var det han ville veta kunde han lika gärna vänta till efter jullovet. Varför ville Potter förvirra allting?  
Draco kände sig tom. Mentalt utmattad. Han ville inte längre, ville inte leva. Kvällen med Potter hade varit något alldeles extra, något annorlunda. Han hade aldrig haft sådana känslor förut, han ville ha Potter hemma hos sig precis nu. Han ville prata med honom om allting, bara prata. Om sitt liv. Om sitt tidigare liv, då han bara levde i mörker och rädsla för Lord Voldemort. Ingen hade någonsin varit så här nära inpå Dracos liv förut, och den någon var dessutom tvungen att vara en krånglig sådan.  
Han såg ner på sin arm igen. Det svarta märket glänste från månljuset. Han visste att det var omöjligt att få bort det – man var verkligen tvungen att hugga av sin egen arm ifall man var missnöjd med det.  
En tår landade på armen.

Eftersom familjen Malfoy inte hade några släktingar kvar, och eftersom Narcissa vägrade ta upp kontakten igen med återstoden av dödsätarna (som egentligen aldrig hade varit några nära vänner), så blev det bara mor och son som satt vid det långa bordet och åt middag kvällen innan julafton nio dagar senare. Tidigare på morgonen hade Draco fått öppna några julklappar från sin mor som innehöll det vanliga; flera plagg designerkläder, designerskor och en riktigt snygg designerpenna med en fenixfjäder. Den fick han inte använda i skolan eftersom fenixar var så ovanliga.  
De pratade som vanligt under middagen, men inte lika glatt som förut i tiden.  
"Det är jul, Draco. Kan du inte berätta om dina betyg?" bad Narcissa och log moderligt mot honom tvärs över bordet.  
"Nej, helst inte." svarade han bara och tittade ner i tallriken. "Alfen verkar ha lyckats med maten för en gångs skull."  
"Jo…" Narcissa tog en tugga från sitt bröd. "Hur går det med den där flickan du gillade förut? Pansy Parkinson. Går hon också på skolan?"  
"Hon gick också om ett år."  
"Är ni fortfarande..?"  
"Nej." det blev tyst i några sekunder, sedan släppte Draco gaffeln på bordet med en smäll. "Fattar du inte att allt är förändrat nu? Varför i hela världen skulle hon fortfarande dejta mig?"  
"Jag trodde inte… Jag visste inte att du skulle bli så upprörd. Jag trodde att nu när allt har blivit bättre, nu när… mörkrets herre har besegrats… så skulle kanske även du…"  
"Ja, men det var fel, eller hur?" Narcissa såg på Draco med stora glansiga ögon. "Får jag lämna bordet?"  
"Självklart…" mumlade hon.  
Draco nickade, reste sig och gick mot hallen till trapporna utan att knappt ha rört en tugga på sin tallrik. När han kom till andra våningen hörde han ett pickade ljud från våningen över. Det kom från hans rum.  
Han öppnade dörren till sitt sovrum och såg en uggla sitta på fönsterblecket med uppburrade fjädrar. Den såg kall och irriterad ut, den hade säkert suttit där länge. Draco gick igenom rummet och släppte in ugglan. Den satte sig på hans skrivbord till höger och sträckte irriterat fram benet. Draco knöt upp bandet som höll brevet, och utan att bry sig mer om ugglan satte han sig på sängen och läste det.  
Ugglan hoade surt och flög sin väg. Den var noga med att ha ner några böcker från hyllan i förbifarten med vingen.

 _Draco Malfoy, Malfoys herrgård_.

Läste han på framsidan.  
Säg inte att… Men Draco öppnade brevet för att se vad det var.

 _Vill du ha det såhär, så visst.  
Jag bryr mig inte_.

Ett mycket kort brev.  
Visst, tänkte Draco. Som om han brydde sig? De båda hade begått ett misstag, nu är det bara att glömma!  
Han rev sönder brevet, tände eld på pappersbitarna med trollstaven och kastade ut dem genom fönstret innan han stängde det med en smäll.  
Varför var det så svårt? Allt var upp och ner just nu! Han ville bara glömma allt, gömma sig någonstans, långt bort. Han lade sig på rygg i sängen och tryckte knytnävarna mot ögonlocken till han började se stjärnor, sedan släppte han.  
En timme senare hade Draco druckit två tredjedelar av sin pappas fina whiskey han hade hittat i baren nere i allrummet. Han hade tagit upp den på rummet utan att fråga sin mor – han var ändå myndig nu, och hon behövde inte veta allt. Han satt på sin breda fönsterbräda med en kudde i famnen, och tittade ut på stjärnorna på den mörka himlen. Det lilla man såg i alla fall – en ny snöstorm höll på att komma, så det var i stort sätt vitt överallt. Hade det inte varit för de isolerade väggarna hade man nog hört varenda vindpust. Han öppnade fönstret.  
Flaskan stod framför honom, och han hade en cigarett i handen. Draco hade egentligen slutat röka för länge sedan, han hade börjat för att de andra i hans elevhem rökte, och han ville passa in. Han slutade i samma stund Voldemort hade gett honom uppgiften att döda Dumbledore för nästan ett och ett halvt år sedan. Mest för att han inte hade tid att skaffa cigaretter hela tiden, det var mer att han glömde bort begäret för han hade så mycket stress att tänka på. Men nu satt han där, med en flaska whiskey och sin sjätte cigarett på en timme.  
Han lutade sig bakåt och kände den iskalla vinden från fönstret som stod på glänt. Draco var tvungen att ha ena foten i glipan så att vinden inte skulle ta tag i rutan och slänga det mot fönsteröppningen så att det gick i kras. Han blundade, funderade. Han hade kommit fram till att han faktiskt gillar Potter. Han avskydde honom, men gillade honom samtidigt. Det var en märklig känsla, men det kändes skönt att äntligen få erkänna det för sig själv. Det måste ha varit alkoholen som sparkat på honom.  
Han ville bara skriva ett brev och förklara allt för den svarthårige mannen. Eller varför inte bara fara dit själv och säga det, öga mot öga?  
Tänk att han, Draco, skulle gilla just killar? Det är därför han aldrig hade haft något riktigt intresse för flickor. Han hade spelat för samma lag hela den här tiden. Och tänk att det var just Potter han föll för, och tänk att Potter också råkade vara just det han var nu.  
Jag, tänkte han, Draco Malfoy, är gay. Och han log.


	9. Chapter 9 - Lögner

**Kapitel 9 – Lögner**  
Snöstormen som gormat genom hela natten hade äntligen slutat och klockan fyra på morgonen kunde Harry äntligen få sova. Men tre timmar senare, dock, knackade mrs Weasley på Percys sovrumsdörr. Det var det rummet som de hade gjort om till Harrys rum nu eftersom Percy hade flyttat ut.  
"Frukost, Harry. Är du vaken?" sa mrs Weasley med varm röst.  
"Ett ögonblick." sa Harry sömndrucket och hörde stegen från Molly när hon gick vidare upp för trapporna mot Rons rum.  
Det första Harry tänkte på var brevet han hade skickat igår. Han hade fått flera dagar på sig att verkligen bestämma sig för vad han ville. Han hade gett Malfoy flera chanser, men han låste dörren hela tiden och nu ville Harry inget mer än att fira sin jul tillsammans med familjen Weasley, med hans flickvän Ginny som han var helt galen i.  
Hermione, familjen Lovegood och Neville och hans farmor skulle komma över på jullunch senare på dagen. Det var något Harry verkligen såg fram emot.  
"Harry?" det var George som knackade på dörren, Rons storebror. Samtidigt höll mrs Weasley precis på att gå ner för trapporna igen.  
"Det är bara att kliva in." Harry satte sig i sängen och tog på sig glasögonen som hade legat på sängbordet.  
"God jul!" George klev in.  
"God jul."  
Georges ansikte lös upp i ett leende, och det var så konstigt att inte se hans tvillingbror, Fred, vid hans sida, med ett exakt likadant leende. Fred hade dött i kriget mot Voldemort för ungefär ett halvår sedan. Det var väldigt tomt utan honom.  
"Ron har inte vaknat än. Ska vi retas med honom?"  
"Visst." Harry reste sig och gick efter George genom hallen till nästa trappa.  
Det kändes lite som att han försökte ersätta sin tvillingbrors plats lite med Harry, men Harry ställde mer än gärna upp, om det gjorde honom glad.  
De kunde höra Rons snarkningar genom dörren. Han hade bara somnat om efter att mrs Weasley försökt väcka honom.  
"Så här ska vi göra", sa George, "om jag hänger upp honom i fötterna, så använder du aquamenti på hans byxor och…"  
"Åh, det är väl onödigt…"  
Harry och George vände sig om.  
"Det var väl typiskt att hans flickvän skulle komma i sista sekund." suckade George.  
"Mina herrar." Hermione gick förbi dem, öppnade dörren till Rons rum och stängde sedan efter sig.  
"Det är inte så svårt att förstå vad hennes knep är för att väcka honom." sa George med ett retsamt flin.  
"Åh, tyst med dig." hörde de Hermiones röst från andra sidan dörren.  
"Frukost?" frågade Harry.  
De gick ner för trapporna till köket där mr och mrs Weasley redan satt. Ginny satte sig vid bordet fem minuter efter Harry och George, och några minuter efter henne kom Hermione och Ron, som nu var påklädd men såg fortfarande väldigt trött ut.  
"Det var det där jäkla snöovädret som höll mig vaken i natt." gäspade Ron och tog för sig av risgrynsgröten.  
"Passa din tunga." varnade mrs Weasley och viftade med en sked. "Åh, här kommer Percy!"  
De samtliga i familjen Weasley, Harry och Hermione tittade ut genom köksfönstret. En svart figur hade transfererat sig precis utanför kråkboets grind och gick nu mot huset.  
"God morgon, Harry." Harry kände en hand mot sitt knä och vände sig till vänster.  
"Just det, god morgon." Han kysste Ginny. "Har du sovit gott?"  
"Självklart." hon såg sig om för att se att alla hade uppmärksamheten på annat. Sedan sa hon med låg röst: "Jag önskar bara att du hade varit i mitt rum i natt. Det var ganska kallt, skrämmande och… ensamt."  
"Du hade kunnat hämta mig." försäkrade Harry. Men han blev nervös över att tala i den tonen inför hennes familj. "Vi får komma till det här senare." viskade han sedan när dörren öppnades och Percy klev in.  
"God jul, allihop!" ropade han genom halsduken och stängde fort dörren efter sig så att virrvarret av snö inte skulle översvämma köksgolvet. "Det är så kallt ute just nu."  
"Det är tjugo minus." svarade mr Weasley. "Men Kingsley ville ha oss på kontoret senare idag, Percy. Är du med?"  
"Självklart, pappa."  
Det var som att de aldrig hade bråkat. Hela familjen var samlad igen. Percy tog av sig sina ytterkläder och satte sig på en ledig stol vid bordet.  
"Var ska Ted och mrs Tonks vara i jul, mamma?" undrade Ginny.  
Ted Lupin var Harrys gudson. Det var Remus Lupin som hade bett honom om det förra vintern, och han och hans fru Nyphadora Tonks var några av dem som dog i kriget mot Voldemort, tillsammans med Fred Weasley. Ted bodde just nu hos Nymphadora Tonks mamma, som var hans gudmor.  
"De ska hit, såklart. Allt är så stressigt nu, raring. Men ja, de ska hit båda två."  
"Vad kul! Då får vi lära känna Teddy lite bättre, också." sa Ginny.  
Harry märkte mer och mer hur Ginny började fästa sig vid Remus och Tonks son. Det hade Harry också gjort, men han förstod att han snart skulle få ställa upp ifall hon ville ha egna barn.  
Så tidigt? Det kändes så.

Mot elvatiden kom Lovegoods över tillsammans med Longdbottoms. De hade alla en lugn och trevlig lunch tillsammans, Weasleys, Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Harry och Hermione. Men efter lunchen skulle Hermione hem till sin egen familj för att fira jul på "mugglarvis" som hon kallade det. Harry var van vid hur Weasleys firade så han förstod inte riktigt heller vad hon menade. Men det var ungefär samma sak som hur man firade i trollkarlsvärlden.  
Det dracks mycket mot kvällen efter julmiddagen och presentöppningen. Mrs Tonks for hem tillsammans med en sömnig Ted. De som var kvar drack och skrattade och åt pajer som mrs Weasley hade bakat.  
Ginny hade redan fyllt sjutton år men drack inte så mycket som de andra skulle tro att hon skulle göra. Hon var inte som många andra flickor i hennes ålder, hon var väldigt mogen för sin ålder; något som Harry uppskattade.  
"Vill du gå ut med mig?" frågade hon Harry.  
"Visst." De gick tillsammans ut till gården med jackor och halsdukar.  
"Visst är himlen vacker?" sa Ginny och tittade upp.  
Harry tittade också upp. Han såg inte ett moln på den mörka himlen och varenda stjärna syntes. "Väldigt." sa han bara.  
När han vände ner ansiktet igen möttes han av Ginnys läppar. De kysste varandra en stund, sedan lösgjorde Harry sig.  
"Vad är det?" undrade Ginny.  
"Vadå?"  
"Du har ignorerat mig hela tiden du har varit här. Jag har inte velat ta upp det egentligen, för att inte verka tjatig. Men jag börjar bli irriterad." hon såg på Harry med rynkad panna. Det bar henne verkligen emot att säga det där, bara att hon var tvungen.  
"Jag har väl inte ignorerat dig? I sådana fall har det inte varit med flit, Ginny. Jag lovar. Jag skulle aldrig någonsin vilja såra dig."  
"Jag förstår att du fortfarande inte kan släppa det som har hänt. Inte jag heller. Men jag trodde att det skulle bli bättre efter ikväll. Nu när alla har umgåtts, du har fått träffa de som fortfarande lever. Du har betett dig så märkligt de senaste månaderna. Jag förstår dig, Harry, tro inget annat. Men jag vill inte att du ska hålla något inne för mig. Jag har sagt det flera gånger och jag säger det igen; du kan prata om allt med mig."  
Harry blev lite ställd. Hon hade fått hela situationen om bakfoten, men hur kunde han någonsin tala om sanningen för henne?  
"Jag ska bättra mig. Och ta inte illa upp för något jag gör eller inte gör. Hade jag velat sluta träffa dig, så skulle jag säga det. Ok?"  
"Okej…"  
Harry tog ett steg framåt och kramade Ginny. "Jag älskar dig."  
"Jag älskar dig också."  
Han ville berätta sanningen för henne, det ville han. Men hur skulle han någonsin kunna göra det? Du är feg, Harry Potter, sade en röst i hans huvud. Du är feg, och avskyvärd och en lögnare.

Det var kanske alkoholen, eller all den goda maten i magen, eller samtalet med Ginny som fick honom att drömma igen. Den här gången var de i Harrys gamla sovrum på Privet drive nummer fyra av alla ställen. Malfoy satt i Harrys gamla säng och drack en kopp te, Hedwig satt i buren och hoade och Harry öppnade just fönstret för att släppa ut henne på nattjakt.  
"Det är verkligen en vacker uggla, det där." sa Draco och tog en klunk av sitt te.  
"Du måste vara lite tystare." viskade Harry. "Annars vaknar min morbror. Och ja", han öppnade buren, lät Hedwig hoppa upp på hans arm, släppte ut henne och såg henne flyga iväg, "hon var väldigt vacker."  
Harry stängde fönstret och satte sig i sängen bredvid Draco.  
"Kan vi inte bara gå härifrån?"  
"Det går ju inte." Harry nickade mot fönstret som nu hade galler för, som för sex år sedan när Ron och hans bröder hade räddat honom med deras pappas flygande bil.  
"Just det." mumlade Draco bara. "Teet var inte så gott."  
"Jag vet, jag har inget socker." mumlade Harry och kom ihåg den lösa brädan under sängen.  
Han lade sig på golvet och öppnade den, sedan tog han fram några träbitar och lade dem på sängen.  
"Din gamla Nimbus?" undrade Draco intresserat, lade ifrån sig koppen på sängbordet och satte sig i skräddarställning.  
"Jag antar det." sa bara Harry, som började misstänka att något var lurt. Hade inte den gått sönder och blivit bortslängd för flera år sedan? Vad hände med hans åskvigg?  
Plötsligt stod det "Åskvigg" på kvastskaftet istället för "Nimbus 2000", sedan var det inte märkligare än så. Fast Åskviggen var väl också borta egentligen, eller?  
Harry slängde ner kvasten på golvet, som nu hade blivit hel, och flyttade sig närmare Draco. "Varför skriver du inte till mig oftare? Jag saknar ju dig."  
Draco flyttade sig några centimeter ifrån Harry. "Du har en flickvän, Harry. Du älskar henne. Vad är jag jämfört med henne? Du vet hur mycket vi har hatat varandra förut, det gör vi fortfarande."  
Men Harry skakade på huvudet. "Du är allt jämfört med henne. Jag vet att vi har haft det svårt de senaste åren, och ännu svårare de senaste månaderna. Men du finns här", han höll ena handen mot bröstkorgen, "på ett sätt som Ginny inte gör. Av någon anledning så känner jag inte för henne på samma sätt som jag gör för dig. Det är liksom… annorlunda."  
"Det är för att du är gay." sa bara Draco enkelt.  
"Gay?" viskade Harry när han vaknat upp och nu låg i sängen i Percys gamla sovrum i Kråkboet.

Harry berättade för familjen att han var tvungen att vara ifred i några dagar, men att han skulle komma tillbaka innan nyår.  
"Är du säker på det nu, Harry?" frågade mr Weasley.  
"Det finns ingen som kan skada mig längre." svarade Harry med packningen på ryggen. Han tog bara med sig lite extra kläder och böcker från skolan. Han kunde lika gärna plugga lite. "Och Krake kommer att ta hand om mig." sa han vänt mot mrs Weasley. "Han gillar att laga mat åt mig."  
"Ta hand om dig, vännen." mrs Weasley kramade Harry och kysste honom på kinden. "Kom tillbaka sen."  
"Vi ses, Harry." sa Ron och mr Weasley tryckte hans hand. "Det är bara att säga till så kommer jag på stubben."  
"Hoppas du kan lösa det." sa Ginny i en kram, men hon kysste honom inte.  
"Det har inget med oss två att göra." log Harry och kysste henne. "Det är bara mig." han kände hur lögnen sved i hans hals.  
"Vill du inte att jag ska följa med dig? Jag ska ändå inte vara på ministeriet förrän om en halvtimme." sa mr Weasley.  
"Det behövs inte. Då ses vi om några dagar!" Harry log stort och öppnade dörren, sedan gick han mot grinden och transfererade sig till Grimmaldiplan.  
Krake sprang till hallen när han hörde dörren öppnas. "Åh, mr Potter, vad trevligt att ni ville besöka ert hus igen. Kan jag hjälpa er med något?" sa han med mörk och hes röst.  
"Jag ska stanna några dagar." svarade Harry och gick in mot köket.  
"Självklart, mr Harry Potter!" alfen sken upp. "Jag sätter genast igång med städningen. Ni kan stanna i herre Sirius Blacks gamla sovrum."  
"Tack, Krake."  
"Vill ni ha något att äta eller dricka?"  
"Gärna ett glas pumpasaft."  
"Genast, herrn." Krake bugade sig och ställde ett glas med kall pumpasaft på köksbordet innan han satte igång att städa i Sirius gamla rum och bädda sängen i rena sängkläder.  
Den första dagen spenderade Harry bara i sängen, likaså den andra, tredje, fjärde, femte... Ifall ett brev skulle komma till honom så hade ugglan ändå hittat till Grimmaldiplan. Krake tog in mat på rummet till honom, men han åt inte mycket av den.  
Den sjätte dagen på morgonen gick Harry ner för trapporna och såg att hela huset var rent och snyggt. Det fanns inget damm eller några spindelvävar så långt Harry kunde se.  
"Du har gjort det fint här." sa Harry med en mekanisk röst när han kom in i köket och såg Krake göra i ordning kaffe. "Jag ska sitta här och äta frukost idag."  
"Så trevligt att se er ur sängen, mr Potter. Mår ni bättre idag?"  
"Sådär." mumlade Harry och fick en kopp med kaffe. "Har tidningen kommit?"  
"Ja, sir, tillsammans med ett brev från miss Hermione Granger."  
Alfen lade tidningen och brevet framför Harry, han öppnade Hermiones brev.

 _Hej Harry,  
Jag hörde att du farit till Blacks gamla hus på Grimmaldiplan.  
Mår du inte bra? Vill du att jag ska komma över?  
Ginny berättade att hon var orolig för dig. Det är vi alla, Harry, och vi kommer att stötta dig till hundra procent.  
Vi ses imorgon hemma hos familjen Weasley. Ron sa att du åtminstone skulle fira nyår där. Annars ses vi på skolan efter jullovet.  
Ta hand om dig, Harry, vi är alla på din sida._

 _Många kramar  
Hermione  
_  
Harry förstod att de oroade sig. Han hade aldrig åkt ifrån kråkboet på eget bevåg förut, eftersom det alltid hade varit som ett hem för honom. Han förstod att han skulle bli tvungen att fara tillbaka snart, för att visa dem att de inte behövde oroa sig mer. Han skulle bli tvungen att sätta upp en fasad.

 _Hermione,  
Jag mår bra. Säkert. Jag ville bara stanna här för att fixa till huset, jag ska ju trots allt flytta hit efter skolåret.  
Jag lovade mrs Weasley att jag skulle komma tillbaka till nyår, så självklart syns vi där._

 _Harry  
_  
Han bestämde sig för att fara tillbaka redan på eftermiddagen, det fanns inget att smita ifrån längre. Det var nästa termin Harry oroade sig över mest.


	10. Chapter 10 - Grimmaldiplan

**Kapitel 10 – Grimmaldiplan**  
Lucius Malfoy skulle egentligen sitta i Azkaban på livstid, men de hade kommit fram till att han inte var någon fara längre och att han hade handlat under imperiusförbannelsen, eller vad det var. Något som Draco åtminstone inte brydde sig speciellt mycket om. Draco och hans mor fick ett brev hemskickat på nyårsmorgon där han berättade nyheten för dem.  
Narcissa fällde en tår av lycka när hon läst upp brevet för Draco. "Din far kommer hem." sa hon lågt och log stort. "Äntligen kommer det bli som vanligt igen."  
Draco visste att hans mor var den enda han kunde prata med, så utan att lägga notis till den senaste nyheten frågade han: "Mamma… vad skulle du säga om att jag inte gillar Pansy?"  
"Din gamla flickvän? Ingenting, du kan ju alltid hitta en annan tjej. Du som är så stilig." hon klappade honom på axeln och gick förbi mot allrummet. Draco följde bara efter. Narcissa satte sig i en fåtölj nära brasan och öppnade sin bok hon höll på att läsa innan brevet kom. "Var du inte klar?"  
"Nej, det är liksom, något mer…" han kände hur han blev nervös och drog handen genom håret. "Det är något jag vill berätta för dig, men du får absolut inte berätta något till far."  
"Vad är det, sötnos?" frågade Narcissa oroligt.  
"Jo… jag gillar inte Pansy."  
"Ja?"  
"Jag gillar egentligen inga flickor på Hogwarts…"  
"Du slutar ändå där snart. Du kan träffa kvinnor på många andra ställen. Bara för att jag träffade din far där betyder det inte att du träffar din framtida hustru i skolan."  
"Men jag menar… Jag gillar inte tjejer… överhuvudtaget."  
"Vad är det du försöker säga, Draco? Vad menar du med att du inte gillar tjejer överhuvudtaget?"  
Draco såg på sin mor med sänkt huvud.  
"Åh… Åh! Så du menar du… du gillar inte tjejer…" Draco nickade.  
Narcissa stängde boken och lade den på bordet bredvid sig. Hon tog ett djupt andetag.  
Draco, som började tycka att han aldrig skulle ha sagt något, kände hur ansiktet hettade.  
"Älskling. Du vet att jag och din far älskar dig, eller hur? Du är arton år, och ung. Du kommer att hitta den rätte för dig. Oavsett om det är en man eller kvinna. Förstår du? Det var väldigt modigt av dig att berätta det här för mig."  
"Så du bryr dig inte?"  
"Självklart inte, sötnos! Du är fortfarande min son, oavsett vad." hon gick fram och kramade Draco. "Välkommen ut."

Kvällen efter var det fest i den stora balsalen i Malfoys herrgård. Lucius hade kommit hem och bjöd nästan hela ministeriet och grannarna runt om i området. Han hade till och med hunnit hyra in folk som hade pyntat hela salen med nyårspynt och fixat fint överallt.  
"Jag vet att det var med kort varsel, och det ursäktar jag för. Men jag fick just reda på att jag skulle få komma ut från det där stället, och jag tyckte att en nyårsfest inte skulle sitta helt fel." sa Lucius när han hälsade på sina gäster uppifrån balkongen till kontoret i balsalen. "Varmt välkomna allihop, jag hoppas att kvällen kommer att bli till er belåtenhet. Mat och dryck finner ni borta vid bakväggen."  
Draco stod högst uppe på trappan inne i salen framför dörren till kontoret, han ville inte delta i festligheterna, egentligen, men han var glad över att hans far var hemma och var på sådant gott humör, och glad över att hans mor äntligen var lycklig, men mest av allt kände han sig lättad över att ha berättat sin hemlighet för sin mor. Hon hade lovat att inte säga något till sin man, hon tyckte att Draco skulle berätta det själv när han var redo.  
Draco hade redan tagit några drinkar och kände sig avslappnad, men uttråkad. Han gick ner för trapporna och genom salen (några kom fram och hälsade så han fick stanna flera gånger), sedan gick han genom den stora hallen med kristallkronan i taket och vidare mot allrummet där hans fars och hans egen uggla var.  
Draco satte sig på en stol i baren med pergament och fjärderpenna, doppade pennan i bläckhornet och började sedan skriva på pappret.

 _Möt mig utanför mitt hus. Ta med dig manteln.  
Draco_

Skrev han bara.  
"Ta det här brevet till Harry Potter, kråkboet, Weasleys hus." sa Draco och gav brevet till en av ugglorna och släppte ut den genom fönstret.  
Han ville egentligen inte att de skulle mötas utanför hans hus, men Draco visste fortfarande inte hur man transfererade sig.  
Hur lång tid skulle det ta för ugglan att komma fram? Hur långt bort bodde egentligen familjen Weasley? Men Draco bestämde sig ändå för att gå ut genom grindarna och vänta. Planen var att han skulle vänta i en halvtimme, sedan skulle han gå in igen.  
Det var väldigt kallt. Klockan var nio när han hörde ett litet knall borta vid trädalén.  
"Malfoy?" hörde han någon viska några meter bort.  
"Vem annars?"  
"Vad vill du nu? Hoppas det är viktigt, för jag vill inte att de ska upptäcka att jag är borta."  
"Jag ville bara önska dig ett gott nytt år." sa Draco med händerna i fickorna. Han hade glömt handskarna inne i huset.  
"Det kunde du inte skriva i brevet?" Potter drog bort manteln från ansiktet så de kunde se på varandra.  
"Nej."  
"Jaha. Ja, tack. Nu måste jag fara tillbaka."  
"Vill du inte komma in en stund?" sa Draco lågt.  
"In till ditt hus?"  
"Vi har en fest, ser du. Men jag tyckte den var tråkig, så jag kommer ändå bara sitta på mitt rum hela kvällen."  
"Jag vet verkligen inte vad du håller på med, men det är inte kul längre."  
"Jag försöker inte vara rolig." Draco gick fram och ställde sig precis framför Harry.  
Han tog tag i manteln och ställde sig själv under den tillsammans med den mörkhårige mannen. Nu när de stod så nära varandra kunde man märka längdskillnaden mellan dem.  
Draco såg ner på Harry. "Jag fryser, vill du följa med in?" han tryckte sig mot Potter och kunde känna hans hjärta slå hårt mellan dem.  
Potter hann inte svara, för Draco hade böjt sig ner för att prövande trycka sina läppar upprepade gånger mot hans hals.  
Harry svalde. "En liten stund skulle inte skada."

För första gången på dagar kände sig Draco äntligen lugn och lycklig igen. Det måste vara Harrys närhet som gör det. De låg under täcket i Dracos stora säng.  
"Det här känns fortfarande overkligt. Men jag fattar inte att du lyckades lura in mig i det här igen."  
"Det är inte så svårt att lura dig, Potter. Du är ganska naiv."  
"Tack för den." mumlade Harry. "Jag måste nog tillbaka."  
"Kommer du och hälsar på innan skolan börjar?" frågade Draco och drog handen längs Harrys nakna rygg, han satt upp i sängen.  
"Jag förstår inte hur jag skulle kunna låta bli. Men kan vi diskutera det här nu?"  
"Det finns inget att diskutera." Draco vände sig på sidan, bort från Harry.  
"Jag är otrogen mot min flickvän. Jag kan inte ha er båda, så därför måste jag veta hur du vill ha det."  
Skulle han välja Draco framför Weasley, bara ifall Draco sa så?  
"Så länge vi inte blandar in känslor i det här så är det inte otrohet." hörde Draco sig själv säga.  
"Du har nog rätt." suckade Harry och Dracos mage drog ihop sig i kramper. "Jag och Ginny har fortfarande inte… så ja, det är bara känslor det handlar om."  
"Har inte du legat med din flickvän? Jag trodde att ni hade varit ihop hur länge som helst."  
"Hon är uppforstrad på det sättet; inget sex före äktenskapet." sa Harry ganska avslappnat. Han verkade inte ha några problem med att prata om henne inför Draco.  
"Vänta… innan mig, var du oskuld?"  
"Ja." sa Harry enkelt.  
"Wow, det trodde jag verkligen inte. Den berömde Harry Potter; inte fått ett skjut i hela sitt liv." skrattade Draco och förde händerna framför sig i luften som om han drog ut en osynlig tidningsrubrik.  
"Nu försöker du vara rolig. Jag antar att det är en annan sak i Slytherins hem, va?"  
"Ingen går säker där." instämde Draco.  
Harry reste sig och gick fram till de stora fönstren. Som vanligt var det mörkt ute, men himlen lystes upp ibland av några raketer som människor skjutit upp i förväg.  
"Klockan är halv tio, jag tror att de har upptäckt att jag inte är kvar." mumlade Harry och vände sig mot sängen för att plocka upp sina kläder från golvet.

Draco följde Harry ner för trapporna. De sa adjö till varandra i hallen. Harry stod under osynlighetsmanteln, men Draco hittade ändå grenen på Harrys byxor och klämde åt.  
"Var inte otrogen mot mig nu."  
Harry stönade lågt, både av smärta och av upphetsning. "Ifall jag är det, kommer det att vara ditt fel. Idiot."  
"Spring till din flickvän."  
Dörren öppnades och stängdes, sedan var Draco ensam. Han hatade tanken på att Harry skulle hem till sin flickvän nu, han fick ont i huvudet av bara ordet. Men samtidigt vågade han inte berätta för Harry att han hade känslor för honom. Harry kanske inte ens hade känslor för Draco…  
"Där är du Draco. Jag har letat efter dig." Det var Lucius som kom ut i hallen. Han gick fram till Draco och lade sin hand på hans axel. "Kom med här, jag skulle vilja presentera dig för någon." han förde Draco vidare in mot balsalen. "Det här är vår nya trolldomsminister, Harald Greengrass, och hans dotter Astoria."  
Draco såg på flickan som stod bredvid ministern. Hon såg ut att vara något år yngre, Draco kände igen henne som flickan som fick Theodor Nott och Blaise Zabini att börja bråka i skolan.  
"Mr Greengrass", sa Draco och tryckte ministerns hand, "Astoria."  
"Ni känner nog varandra från skolan. Varför visar du inte henne runt i huset, Draco?" sa Lucius. "Jag och trolldomsministern har lite saker att diskutera."  
"Kanske du skulle kunna visa mig ditt rum?" frågade Astoria med stora ögon och brett leende.  
"Visst." suckade Draco. Men han försökte fortfarande att hålla masken som rik och väluppfostrad. "Självklart." De gick ut i hallen igen och vidare upp för trapporna. "Jag måste även be dig att sluta försöka få i mig kärleksdrycker i skolan."  
"Trevligt. Men jag är inte intresserad av dig på det sättet, Draco." de stannade ovanför trappan. "Du får göra vad du vill med mig."  
"Jag är faktiskt inte alls intresserad av dig på det viset. Jag kan fortfarande vara en god värd och visa dig huset, men du kan inte få mig att se dig så."  
"Se mig hur då?" undrade Astoria. "Du fattar väl att jag snackar om sex?"  
Draco himlade med ögonen. "Jag vet."  
"Men du tycker inte att jag är attraktiv?"  
"Inte det minsta."  
Astoria stampade i golvet så att klänningen yrde, och morrade, så gick hon ner för trapporna till balsalen igen.  
Då så, nu kunde Draco gå in på sitt rum igen och spendera resten av nyårsafton ensam.

Han satt i fönstret ännu en gång med en kudde medan han tittade på fyrverkerierna som spelade högt uppe på himlen på tolvslaget.  
"Ingen nyårskyss i år heller." suckade han.

Dagen efter packade Draco sina saker i kofferten, klockan elva gick tåget tillbaka till skolan. Han hade hoppats på att Harry skulle dyka upp, men det var nog lite onödigt, tänkte han så här i efterhand, eftersom de ända skulle träffas på skolan ikväll.  
Han samtransfererade sig med sin mor till Kings Cross station där tåget väntade.  
"Har du allt nu?" frågade Narcissa och borstade av snö från Dracos axlar.  
"Jag tror det. Annars får du skicka efter det."  
"Självklart. Ja, då så. Ha en bra termin nu, och skicka mycket brev. Berätta allt som händer på skolan. Jag menar, allt." tillade hon i en viskning och log.  
Draco förstod att hon menade att han skulle berätta ifall han träffade en kille.  
"Det ska jag. Vi hörs." han slängde upp bagaget på tåget och satte sig sedan i en kupé.  
Fem minuter senare klev Goyle in, han hade inte heller gjort något transfereringsprov ännu. Goyle babblade på lite om vad han gjort på lovet, sedan var det inget mer med det.

Tåget saktade in på Hogsmeadestationen när det hade mörknat ute och Draco och Goyle bar ut sina väskor och ställde sig vid kanten där vagnarna som drogs av testraler skulle komma.  
"Jag har väntat på dig i en timme." viskade en röst i hans öra. Och innan Draco hann reagera blev han transfererad därifrån. "Det går inte att transferera sig hela vägen till skolan. Kom."  
En osynlig hand drog Draco mot den förbjudna skogen.  
"Mina väskor…" mumlade Draco, men han blev upptryckt mot ett träd och Harry drog av sig manteln.  
"Vi får tid för dem senare." frustade Harry och började kyssa Draco på halsen. "Jag har längtat efter dig."

Draco och Harry spenderade varje kväll med varandra. I början var det svårt då de inte visste var de skulle hålla hus utan att bli upptäckta, och efter att Draco hade ratat den spökande stugan visade Harry honom till sitt eget hus på Grimmaldiplan.  
"Har du ett eget hus?" sa Draco när de klivit över tröskeln. "Äger du det här, helt själv?"  
"Jag fick det av min gudfar för tre år sen, men jag har inte kunnat bo här medan Voldemort fortfarande var i farten, det var alldeles för farligt."  
"Har du en gudfar? Jag trodde du bodde hos några mugglare i hela din uppväxt, och det här är inget mugglarhus." sa Draco med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.  
"Han dog för tre år sedan, det var därför jag fick det. Och jag visste inte att jag hade en gudfar från början."  
Harry började visa Draco runt. Draco stannade vid väggen i ett av rummen och tittade på en stor matta som hängde på den.  
"Vänta lite… familjen Black? Bodde familjen Black här? Där är Sirius Black, den första mannen som rymde från Azkaban."  
"Sirius var min gudfar." sa Harry och satte sig i soffan under släktträdet.  
"Din gudfar var min mosters kusin."  
"Jag vet allt om det där. Jag tror faktiskt att jag vet mer om din släkt än du gör."  
"Tänk att vi alltid har varit så nära varandra, men ändå så långt ifrån. Sirius Black, en förrymd massmördare, Harry Potters gudfar. Och du umgicks med honom? Det finns nog lite mörker hos dig med, Potter." Draco log retsamt och blinkade åt Harry.  
"Han mördade aldrig, han var oskyldigt dömd."  
"Visst, det säger de alla." sa Draco och började gå runt i rummet för att se sig omkring.  
"Det är sant. Det var Peter Pettigrew, Slingersvans, som dödade alla de där mugglarna. Men Sirius fick skulden. Det trodde jag att du visste. Du hängde ju ihop med Slingersvans nästan hela förra året."  
"Var det så det gick till?" Draco hade plockat upp en liten statyett och vände sig mot Harry.  
"Det kan jag slå, hela min förmögenhet, vad om."  
Klockan blev ett på natten innan de bestämde sig för att fara tillbaka till skolan igen. Den här kvällen hade Draco bara frågat Harry om hans liv. Han lyssnade väldigt intresserat och ville bara veta mer. Han trodde inte att det fanns så mycket att veta om Harry Potter, och hur svårt han hade haft det.  
Varför hade han hatat den här mannen från början? Var det avund? Men nu när han tänkte efter; vad fanns det egentligen att vara avundsjuk över?


	11. Chapter 11 - Löftet

**Kapitel 11 – Löftet** _  
_"Tappade du förresten flaskan med flit?" frågade Harry.  
Det var mitt i natten, de hade precis varit i Sirius Blacks gamla hus för första gången tillsammans och var nu på väg tillbaka till skolan.  
"Flaskan?" undrade Draco.  
"Den med kärleksdryck i, du vet…"  
"Åh…" Draco skrattade till och tittade ner i marken. "Ärligt talat så var det inte med flit."  
"Jag är glad att du tappade den." sa Harry och puffade till Slytherineleven med axeln.  
"Jag med." erkände Draco.  
"Har du alltid varit bra på trolldryckskonst eller hade du bara tur den dagen?" retades Harry.  
Draco såg upp med ett skadeglatt leende. "Jag har alltid varit duktig… eller… egentligen inte… okej, jag hade mest tur…"  
"Vi hade båda tur." Harry tog tag i Dracos hand, började känna sig nervös, men tryckte tankarna åt sidorna.  
"Jag har mina knep, vet du."  
Harry rynkade pannan – knep? Han kom ihåg det sjätte året på skolan, då han hade fått bättre betyg i trolldryckskonst med hjälp av en speciell bok. Det kan väl inte ha varit något sådant som Draco pratade om? I och för sig brann boken upp tillsammans med allt annat i kommer-och-går-rummet den dagen då Vincent Crabbe hade släppt lös en djävulsfyr för att stoppa Harry, Ron och Hermione. Crabbe hade själv dött i elden och Harry hade räddat Draco från att brinna upp.  
"Knep?" frågade Harry, svalde tillbaka klumpen i halsen som hotade att överväldiga honom.  
"Det kan jag inte berätta… inte än, i alla fall." Draco ryckte på axlarna. "Det är inget fusk eller så… jag bara… äsch." han tittade direkt på Harry. "Jag är duktig på trolldryckskonst helt enkelt, det enda jag inte kan göra är att påverka döden…"  
"Det kan väl inget göra?" undrade Harry förvånat.  
"Det finns en hel del grejer som inte ens du vet om, Harry Potter."  
Harry bestämde sig för att inte fråga mer, Slytherineleven verkade gotta sig i att han visste mer än Harry gjorde. "Den dagen du påverkar döden, Draco, så lovar jag att jag aldrig kommer att säga emot dig igen."  
Draco fnös till, men log. "Bra. Men bara så du vet; jag har aldrig fel om något."  
De gick tysta en stund och trots att Harry försökte att bara släppa allting kunde han inte sluta tänka på allt som hände för nästan två år sedan.  
"Förresten bad jag aldrig om ursäkt för det jag gjorde det sjätte året… Den där dagen… i badrummet…" mumlade Harry medan de gick, hand i hand, under manteln upp till slottet.  
"Vi var båda väldigt arga då."  
"Jag vet. Men det var en helt otestad förbannelse jag kastade över dig. Jag hade ingen aning om vad den gjorde. Tänk om du hade dött?"  
"Tänk inte på det. Jag klarade mig, ju."  
"Du anar inte hur mycket jag har ångrat det. Och jag gör det fortfarande." Harry stannade och ställde sig framför blondinen. "Förlåt, Draco. Jag menar det."  
"Om jag inte minns fel så tror jag att jag kan ha kastat några _dödsförbannelser_ omkring mig. Jag är lika illa. Men kom igen, det var nästan två år sen, vi glömmer det."  
De fortsatte gå upp mot skolan.  
"Vad gjorde du där inne förresten?" men Harry ångrade sig i samma sekund han hade frågat, vem var han att lägga sig i?  
"Jag… hälsade på en vän." mumlade Draco, och Harry frågade inget mer. Han förstod att han inte ville prata om det.  
Den gången då de hade rykt ihop i flickornas badrum på tredje våningen, var då Draco hade sökt upp missnöjda Myrtle (hans kanske enda vän på den tiden) för att prata ut om all den stress han gick igenom. Det var då han hade som uppgift av Voldemort att döda Dumbledore, och det var inget som Draco egentligen ville, men hans föräldrars liv stod på spel ifall han inte gjorde det. Det var även samma år som Harry hade hittat halvblodsprinsens gamla trolldrycksbok, och i den var förbannelsen " _sectumsempra_ " nerklottrad. Severus Snape hade kommit in just när Harry knäböjde bredvid den blödande Draco, och det var då han förstod att Harry hade hans gamla bok från skolan. Det var Severus Snape som hade varit halvblodsprinsen.  
Harry gav en tanke åt de som inte levde längre, och han tyckte det var synd att så många hade behövt dö för Voldemorts hand. Men det var som Dumbledore hade sagt; "Tyck inte synd om de döda, Harry. Tyck synd om de som fortfarande lever, och framförallt om de som lever utan kärlek."  
Han hade hållit tillbaka så mycket de senaste månaderna, men nu gick det inte längre. Magen knöt sig och knäna vek sig, klumpen som hela tiden hade hotat att överväldiga Harry gjorde nu det, och med kraft.  
"Harry? Hur är det?" Draco satte sig på huk bredvid Harry med händerna på hans axlar.  
Harry höll armarna hårt kring magen, som om han höll tillbaka något som försökte slita sig ut. Han kunde inte säga något, det var som att ha landat på ryggen efter ett högt fall. Luften var slut.  
De hade kommit fram till foten av trappan upp till ekporten.  
"Snälla, säg vad som händer. Berätta vad jag ska göra!" Draco började bli hysterisk.  
Sedan brast allting. Tårarna forsade ner för kinderna och Harry tog andetag som rev och slet i bröstkorgen. Han skulle förstå ifall Draco bara skulle gå därifrån. Vem ville se en man bryta ihop på det här sättet?  
Men Draco satt kvar och strök Harry över ryggen. "Ut med det, bara." viskade han. De satt fortfarande under manteln och en vind tog tag i kanten på den.  
Harry skakade, men inte av kylan. "Det är så orättvist bara." fick han fram tillslut.  
"Jag vet." svarade Draco.  
"Varför dör alla? Varför dör alla i min närhet? Varför jag?"  
"Alla har vi förlorat någon under kriget."  
"Jag skulle ha gjort vad som helst för att få återuppliva Voldemort, och sedan döda honom igen, och igen, och igen…"  
Det var tyst en stund medan Harrys blod kokade.  
"Vet du vad som hände med hans kropp?"  
"Nej?" Harry såg oförstående, nästan irriterad, på blondinen, varför skulle han bry sig om den?  
"Synd. Annars hade vi kunnat leta upp den och pissa på resterna."  
Harry fick ur sig ett lättat skratt. Lite av smärtan släppte. "Tack", frustade han och torkade sig i ögonen med jackärmen, "jag behövde det där. Förlåt för att jag bröt ihop så där."  
"Bättre med mig än ensam. Kom här." Draco hjälpte Harry upp på benen igen. Båda sträckte på sig, blodflödet hade stannat någonstans ovanför knäna.  
Allt hade ändrats mellan dem, och det var Harry glad över. Nu hade han hittat någon han kunde prata med på riktigt, någon som kunde trösta honom på det sättet han behövde. Han visste att han hade Hermione eller Ginny ifall han behövde prata om sina känslor, men Draco fanns där på ett sätt som tillfredsställde honom mer.

Dagar blev till veckor och F.U.T.T-proven närmade sig. Januari övergick långsamt till februari utan några väderändringar. Harry gick ner för trapporna mot Stora salen tillsammans med Ron som verkade tystare än vanligt. Alla hjärtans dag närmade sig, och Harry förstod att han var nervös eftersom det var den första Ron skulle tillbringa tillsammans med en tjej.  
"Jag behöver prata med dig om något." mumlade Ron vid Harrys sida.  
"Vad har du på hjärtat, kompis?" undrade Harry.  
"Det är något som grämt mig, ätit på mig, i några veckor nu. Jag behöver ditt råd."  
"Ska vi ta det efter maten, eller vill du säga det nu?" frågade Harry efter en liten tystnad.  
Ron gick förbi dörrarna till matsalen och ställde sig under ett fönster. Han tittade ner i golvet när Harry hade stannat framför honom.  
"Ut med det nu." skrattade Harry. "Jag har aldrig sett dig såhär förut. Handlar det om lördag?"  
"På sätt och vis. Och Hermione."  
"Det förstod jag."  
"Jo… jag tänkte… Hur gör man?"  
"Hur gör man vadå?"  
Ron tittade upp på Harry en snabbis, men tittade sedan ner igen. Han började gräva i fickan och tog fram en liten svart sammetsask för att visa den för Harry.  
"Wow, Ron, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga." retades Harry. "Men är du seriös? Ska du fria till Hermione på alla hjärtans dag?"  
Ron nickade. "Det finns ingen ring i den, förstås. Men det kommer mer bli som ett löfte. Jag ska skaffa ringen så fort jag har fått jobb efter skolan."  
"Grattis, hörru." Harry klappade Ron på ryggen. "Hon kommer bli lycklig vad du än har i den där asken."  
"Tack… Nu till saken. Går man fortfarande ner på knä? Ska jag berätta hur jag känner för henne innan eller efter jag sätter mig ner? Ska jag bara slänga fram det?"  
Harry funderade en stund, han var inte heller helt säker. "Det där med att gå ner på knä är nog en bra idé. Du får nog prata lite om er innan bara, sen frågar du."  
Rons öron började bli röda. Han blev generad över att prata om sådant här. "Tack." mumlade han bara. "Ska vi äta?"  
De åt middag innan de gick upp till Gryffindortornet igen.  
"När ska du fråga Ginny?"  
Harry snubblade till på trappsteget. "Ginny?"  
"Min syster." sa Ron och höjde på ögonbrynen. "För du är väl seriös med henne?"  
Harry hade inte tänkt på det innan. Han hade gått och tänkt på Draco och deras kommande dejt nu på natten att han helt hade glömt bort Rons lillasyster som även var hans nuvarande flickvän. Ville han gifta sig med henne? Ville han ens gifta sig?  
"Jo, äh…"  
"Jag drev med dig! Jag ska inte pressa dig." skrattade Ron och dunkade Harry i ryggen. "Kom så söker vi upp tjejerna. Jag har inte sett nån av dem på hela dagen."  
Även fast de pratade mycket om saker de ville lätta från sina axlar, pratade Harry och Draco aldrig om andra känslor – för varandra. Varje gång de skildes på småtimmarna kysste de varandra och gick sedan till sina egna hem. Harry oroade sig lite över Alla hjärtans dag som han skulle fira tillsammans med Ginny. Men han hade gjort det i onödan, för Draco nämnde aldrig något om den dagen. Det var en del av deras deal – inga känslor inblandade. Och alla hjärtans dag handlade om två människor i ett känslomässigt förhållande, något som Harry och Draco inte hade.  
Harry och Ginny hade hela helgen för sig själva eftersom Hermione i sista sekund hade överraskat Ron med att ha bokat rum på ett fint litet hotell någonstans i Skottland. Hon ville att de skulle ta sig dit med flygplan, eftersom Ron aldrig hade flugit förut. Så på fredagen, då Gryffindorlaget egentligen skulle tränat på kvällen (men nu inte kunde eftersom Ron hade åkt till Skottland med Hermione), gick Harry och Ginny upp till Gryffindors torn efter middagen för att plugga lite inför proven som skulle börja om bara två månader. Men när vägguret inne i sällskapsrummet slog tolv blev båda alldeles för trötta för att fortsätta.  
När Harry hade slagit igen boken blev han överrumplad av Ginny. Hon satte sig gränsle över hans knän och kysste honom på ett mycket passionerat sätt. "God natt." viskade hon, klev av honom och samlade ihop sina böcker, fjäderpennor och bläckhornet, och gick sedan mot flickornas sovsalar med en sista glimt mot Harrys förvånade ansikte.  
Han fick en märklig känsla att bara springa efter henne och slita ner henne i sängen… Hur kunde det gå till?  
Harry bestämde sig för att lägga alla sådana känslor åt sidan, skuldkänslorna inräknade, på lördagen då han och Ginny skulle ha en dag helt för sig själva. Eftersom båda var myndiga kunde de gå till Hogsmeade när de ville, bara de sa det åt Professor McGonagall innan, så de gick ner dit för att äta lunch på Tre kvastar. Varken Ginny eller Harry var speciellt sugna på att sitta inne på Pudifoot's tillsammans med kärleksparen, det skulle kännas alldeles för uppenbart.  
De åt medan de pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord, tills Ginny sa: "Just det, glöm inte att knyta skorna innan vi går. Jag såg ett snöre dingla efter dig när vi gick in, och jag vill inte se dig snubbla och skada dig mer än du behöver."  
"Äh, några skrubbsår har väl aldrig dödat någon."  
Ginny log snett åt Harry, hon såg lite ut som mrs Weasley. Harry satte sig på knä på golvet bredvid bordet.  
"Du hade inte behövt göra det nu." skrattade Ginny, sedan hjälpte hon honom upp igen.  
Harry log bara, men han kände sig plötsligt iakttagen.  
Han tittade bort mot baren där Draco satt och drack någon stark dryck.  
"Vem tittar du på?" frågade Ginny och vände sig om. "Sitter han och dricker sprit? Får man göra det och sedan gå tillbaka till skolan?"  
"Öh…" Harry släppte den genomträngande blicken han fick av Draco, som såg helt likgiltig ut, nästan lite förbannad. "Jag vet inte. Är vi klara?" frågade han sedan och tittade ner på sin halvätna portion på tallriken.  
På väg tillbaka till skolan försökte Ginny hela tiden att starta något samtal, tills hon gav upp helt. Harry kunde inte sluta tänka på blicken som han fick av Malfoy. Den sa inte honom något, men varför tittade han så länge åt deras håll? Deras relation skulle väl vara hemlig?  
Resten av dagen tillbringade Harry med att försöka göra lite halvromantiska och gulliga saker åt Ginny. Han gav henne choklad, som Ron hade tipsat honom om, och läste upp en dikt som Hermione hade valt. Han rodnade ganska mycket medan han läste medan Ginny skrattade, men hon tyckte om tanken. När det blev kväll och dags för middag gick de ner till stora salen tillsammans för att äta. De gick hand i hand genom korridoren.  
Det som var så skönt med Ginny var att hon inte var lika klängig som många tjejer verkade vara på sina pojkvänner på den här skolan (han tänkte speciellt på den tiden då Ron var ihop med Lavender Brown), utan hon kunde lika gärna umgås med Harry som om de bara var vänner. Det var Harry som hade tagit hennes hand.  
"Du verkar lite gladare nu för tiden, det är bra." log Ginny uppmuntrande där de satt bredvid varandra i matsalen.  
"Jaha, det har jag inte märkt." svarade Harry. "Hur märker du det?"  
"Jag vet inte… du skrattar lite mer. Jag får bara en känsla av att du mår bättre nu. För det hoppas jag att du gör?"  
Harry började tänka på anledningen, och personen, som kunde ligga bakom hans nya goda humör. "Jag tror att jag känner mig mer avslappnad." han log mot Ginny som log brett tillbaka.  
Varken Neville, Dean eller tvillingarna Wibbly hade kommit tillbaka till Gryffindortornet klockan sju på kvällen. Harry låg i sängen med Ginny vid sin sida. De hade bara legat och pratat om allt möjligt. Hon skulle stanna där tills de andra kom, sedan skulle hon gå och lägga sig.  
"Hur länge tror du att de är borta?" frågade Ginny och drog cirklar med fingret över Harrys bröst.  
"Jag vet inte. Hurså?"  
"Jag undrar bara hur lång tid vi har på oss." hon hävde sig upp och började kyssa Harry långsamt. "Tänkte ifall vi kunde avsluta det jag påbörjade igår kväll."  
Harry, som inte kunde förstå att det här faktiskt hände, kysste Ginny tillbaka och började dra fingrarna genom hennes hår. Men han drog sig undan. "Är du säker? För det var du som sa att du inte ville göra något innan du gift dig."  
"Men du vill väl?" hon böjde sig ner för att fortsätta kyssa Harry.  
Han puffade bara undan henne och satte sig i sängen. Han ville inte såra hennes känslor, så han log när han sa: "Du får ha tålamod. Jag antar att det blir värt väntan."  
Egentligen tänkte han på Draco. I samma ögonblick han genomfört samlaget med Ginny, skulle han förlora det han hade med Slytherineleven. Han visste att han snart skulle få ta itu med allt han hade ställt till med, med lögnerna. Men för tillfället ville han bara skjuta allting åt sidan och fuska utan att tänka för mycket på det.  
"Du har rätt, förlåt." log Ginny lite skamset.  
Precis då kom Neville in. Han hade precis varit i Hogsmeade tillsammans med Luna. Ginny kysste Harry god natt, även fast klockan bara var fem minuter över nio, och gick sedan för att lägga sig. De båda var väldigt trötta och skulle upp några timmar innan frukosten för att träna med laget. Ron och Hermione skulle komma tillbaka till skolan klockan fem nästa morgon. Söndagen var den sista dagen de kunde träna, eftersom Gryffindor skulle ha match mot Slytherin på måndag kväll.


	12. Chapter 12 - På andra sidan staketet

**Kapitel 12 – På andra sidan staketet**  
Det var söndag, och Draco kunde inte minnas när han någonsin hade mått värre än han gjorde idag. Gårdagen hade han försökt att supa bort eftersom han visste att han inte kunde fira den tillsammans med den han ville vara med mest av alla. Han klarade transfereringsprovet veckan innan, så efter att ha sett Harry tillsammans med Weasleytjejen inne på Tre kvastar i Hogsmeade for han hem för att tömma sin fars bar och dricka upp flera flaskor vin inne i sovsalen på Hogwarts. Zabini, Nott och Goyle hade låtit honom vara hela kvällen, de ville inte lägga sig i det Draco gick igenom just nu.  
Så nu vaknade han klockan halv två på eftermiddagen med dunkande huvud och skvalpande mage. Efter att ha kräkts ut hela sin vikt i toaletten gick han till plugghästens rum i Slytherins elevhem. Han hette John Finn. Finn hade allt man kunde få tag i från trolldryckssalen i sitt rum, så han kunde snabbt koka i ordning vad Draco än ville ha. Han ville ha bakfylleextrakt, och fick betala två galleoner för den.  
"Giriga jävel." sa Draco när han tog emot flaskan med drycken.  
"Alkis." mumlade Finn och stängde dörren efter sig.  
Draco drack allt i en klunk och kände sig redan mycket bättre. Han kunde inte gå ner för att äta eftersom han hade missat lunchen, så han gick istället till sitt rum för att sova bort det sista av bakfyllan.  
På kvällen gick han med Goyle till den stora matsalen. Några Gryffindorelever gick framför dem och Draco började inte tjuvlyssna på dem förrän han hörde två namn som fångade hans intresse.  
"Potter… Weasley…" sa flickorna framför honom. Han ökade farten så att han kunde höra mer. "Han friade till henne igår, och hon sa ja. De ska gifta sig nästa sommar."  
"Åh, vad kul för dem. Jag som inte ens har en pojkvän…" sa den andra tjejen nedslaget.  
Draco stannade. Hade Harry friat till Weasley? Skulle de gifta sig snart? Så det var det han gjorde mitt framför näsan på Draco på Tre kvastar?  
"Malfoy?" Goyle, som hade gått förbi Draco, tittade nu bakåt. "Vad är det?"  
"Ingenting." mumlade Draco och gick förbi med bestämda steg.  
Hade Draco lyssnat på hela samtalet hade han hört att de pratade om att Potters vän Weasley hade friat till Hermione, men nu var det redan försent.

Resten av dagen hade legat i mörker, och Draco vaknade inte till på riktigt förrän han stod inne i omklädningsrummet nästa dag. Han hade varit på lektioner i en hel dag utan att ha lagt större vikt vid det. Han hade inte varit kontaktbar sedan middagen igår kväll.  
Warrington knäppte med fingrarna framför Draco. "Jag frågade ifall vi har någon taktik? Matchen börjar om några minuter."  
"Va? Öh… nej. Kör på bara, som vanligt. Kom ihåg att vaktaren är deras svaga punkt. Det kommer vara jagarna som vaktar målet mest. Bli av med jagarna och gör sedan mål." babblade han på.  
De andra verkade nöjda med det, så de frågade inget mer.  
Väl inne på stadion blev Slytherinlaget presenterade. Draco gick fram till mitten där madam Hooch stod tillsammans med Harry Potter, som var lagkaptenen för Gryffindors lag.  
"Skaka hand, lagkaptener." sa Hooch automatiskt, hon hade varit domare i många år nu.  
Draco sträckte fram handen och såg rakt in i Potters ögon, men Potter log lite när de skakade hand. Draco rörde inte en min, och det fick Potter att chockat titta åt ett annat håll.  
"Upp på era kvastar!" ropade Hooch åt båda lagen och alla satte sig på sina kvastar.  
Hon släppte först ut kvicken, sedan dunkarna och tog fram klonken och ställde sig närmare mitten. Potter höll hela tiden ögonen på kvicken eftersom han verkade bli besvärad av blicken som Draco gav honom.  
"På min signal. Tre, två, ett…" visselpipan ljöd, Hooch slängde upp klonken i luften och sedan var matchen igång.  
Kommentatorn, en elev Draco inte kände igen men som var från Hufflepuff, berättade för alla att Slytherins jagare nu närmade sig Gryffindors mållinje.  
Draco flög förstrött omkring, utan att lägga större uppmärksamhet på var kvicken kunde vara, och såg att även fast han inte hade varit till stor hjälp inne i omklädningsrummet – så hade hans lag ändå lytt hans råd. Slagmännen slog precis iväg varsin dunkare på Weasleytjejen och en annan av Gryffindors jagare. Draco skrattade när han såg hur ont Weasley fick i axeln och som vrålade av ilska.  
"Tio poäng till Slytherin!" ropade Hufflepuffaren.  
Potter såg åt Dracos håll just som han skrattade gott för sig själv, och han såg arg ut.  
Gryffindor fick ett mål nästan direkt efter, sedan gjorde Slytherin två mål till på raken. "Potter har fått syn på kvicken!"  
Tre fjärdedelar av eleverna på läktarna började ropa och heja på Potter som flög med nästan halsbrytande fart utanför arenan. Draco kände att han var tvungen att haka på nu så att ingen skulle misstänka att han redan hade tröttnat. Den annars så gråa himlen började bli ännu mörkare. Toppen, tänkte Draco, ska det börja regna nu också…  
Potter flög ut över den förbjudna skogen och sedan rakt ner mellan träden. Det bar honom emot, men Draco visste att han skulle bli tvungen att följa efter. Helt plötsligt stelnade han till, tre meter från marken medan han försökte leta efter Potter, tappade greppet om kvasten och föll handlöst ner mot marken. Han låg bara där på den hårda barrmattan, utan att kunna röra någonting utom ögonen som flackade omkring. Hade Potter använt kroppslåsningsbesvärjelsen på honom?  
Draco hörde en duns precis vid huvudet och försökte se åt det hållet.  
"Vad är ditt problem?" sa Potter ilsket. "Jag vet att vi ska hålla det här hemligt, men måste du bete dig som ett praktarsel?"  
Draco fick inte fram ett ljud medan Potter gick runt och satte sig på huk så att de kunde se på varandra.  
"Jag börjar misstänka att det var din plan, eller hur? Att bryta armen på Ginny? Vad har hon gjort dig?"  
Draco himlade med ögonen. Vad skulle han kunna säga?  
Potter pekade med trollstaven på Draco, nu kunde han röra sig igen, och prata. "Så? Ifall det var min plan då?" Draco satte sig och gned på sin rygg med baksidan av handen, han hade fått ont efter fallet. Sedan såg han på Potters andra hand. "Är det där kvicken?"  
Potter höll kvicken hårt i sin vänstra näve, silvervingarna spretade ut mellan fingrarna. "Det skulle ju se dumt ut ifall den dök upp där borta medan vi är här."  
"Varför tog du mig hit?" Draco ställde sig upp och borstade bort våt jord och överbliven snö från klädnaden. "Vi måste fortsätta med spelet."  
"Visst, men kan du lämna min flickvän utanför det här, tack?"  
"Snarare fästmö…" mumlade Draco, gick bort en bit för att hämta sin kvast och satte sig på den igen.  
"Vad sa du?"  
"Tror du inte att jag har hört? _Potter friade till sin älskade Weasley på Alla hjärtans dag_. Det går rykten, såklart, men jag såg er också. Hur vågar du knäböja för henne framför mig?"  
"Vad snackar du om?" Potter klev av sin egen kvast han nyss hade satt sig över och gick med snabba steg fram mot Draco. "Det var du som ville lämna känslorna utanför det här. Jag har frågat dig flera gånger och jag har _inte_ …"  
"Det spelar ingen roll längre, Potter. Vi glömmer att det här någonsin har hänt."  
"Du menar…" började Potter hetsigt.  
"Ja, det är slut med det här nu." avbröt Draco. "Gå och gift dig med din slampa du, så…" men Draco hann inte tala klart, för han hade fått ett hårt knytnäveslag rakt över käken.  
"Våga inte kalla Ginny för slampa!" morrade Potter mellan sammanbitna tänder.  
Draco tryckte handen mot sin käke och tittade upp på Potter precis i tid för att se honom släppa iväg kvicken. De stod och stirrade på varandra ett tag.  
"Vill du vinna? Ta kvicken. Ta den. Svårare än så är det inte." Potter sparkade ifrån marken och flög rakt upp mellan trädkronorna.  
När ilskan släppte kände Draco hur han istället hade börjat darra i hela kroppen. Han hade fått snytingar av Potter och hans vänner tidigare, men inte på det här sättet. Inte så här. Han sparkade upp i luften och flög långsamt tillbaka mot arenan, då kunde han se något litet blänka till nere vid marken, precis utanför stadion. Draco flög ner och fångade kvicken, flög över läktarna och ner på marken. Slytherinlaget och eleverna jublade och applåderade segern.  
Men ändå kändes det inte som att han hade vunnit.

Samma kväll söp eleverna som vanligt igen. De firade extra hårt idag eftersom det i stort sett var första gången de hade vunnit mot Gryffindor, ärligt. Men det var inte ärligt, Potter hade överlämnat kvicken till Draco. Han hade självmant gett upp. Det verkade inte som att de skulle ha sin vanliga träff ikväll som de brukade. Draco deltog i firandet, om än väldigt bedövad, bara för att få supa bort det han kände just nu.  
"Så vad hände borta i skogen? Potter såg ganska uppriven ut när han kom tillbaka. Hade ni slagits?" frågade Nott.  
"Nä… Inget hände. Vi jagade kvicken, sedan försvann den och vi flög tillbaka. Sen hittade jag den igen och tog den."  
"Du är verkligen den bästa sökaren som finns!" sa Astoria Greengrass med viftande ögonfransar. Hon tryckte sig mot Draco som stod lutad mot en vägg.  
"Nå ja…" suckade Draco, böjde sig ner för att kyssa henne och drog med henne till sin sovsal.  
Kvällen fortsatte och människorna blev bara mer och mer berusade. Någon hade stått och busknackat på Slytherinhusets ingång några gånger, men det kan bara vara någon från Slytherin, eftersom ingen annan vet var Slytherins ingång är någonstans.  
När det knackade för sjätte gången medan alla bara hade ignorerat, började Draco på riktigt bli irriterad och gick dit. Han öppnade dörren, men som förväntat stod ingen där.  
"Kul. Har ni roligt nu?" ropade han blint ut i korridoren.  
"Det är jag."  
"Potter?"  
"Kom ut och stäng dörren."  
Draco sänkte rösten. "Tala aldrig mer till mig." han var precis på väg att stänga dörren, men en osynlig hand tog tag i den.  
"Snälla, förlåt för att jag slog dig. Allt svartnade bara. Förlåt."  
"Släpp dörren."  
"Snälla, lyssna bara."  
"Släpp den, sa jag."  
"Kan vi inte prata om det?"  
"Nej, gå nu."  
Potter släppte äntligen dörren, och Draco gick in igen. Men han gick genom sällskapsrummet, tog en flaska vin på vägen och gick sedan in på rummet och lade sig på sängen. Han kände den svidande känslan i näsan och halsen och tog stora klunkar ur flaskan.

Nästan två månader senare, i början av maj, var det dags för F.U.T.T-examen. Draco visste redan att han inte skulle klara den, men han visste också att han skulle ha gjort sin mor besviken ifall han inte hade försökt.  
Den första dagen pluggade han tillsammans med de andra i sin årskurs i uppehållsrummet. Theodor Nott, till exempel, var lite av en mönsterelev, så Draco bestämde sig för att sitta bredvid honom.  
Det första provet var en skrivning, som var med professor Binns, den enda läraren som var ett spöke. Under skrivningen kunde Draco inte koncentrera sig, han satt i den stora salen tillsammans med de andra sjundeårseleverna från även de andra elevhemmen. De var dubbelt så många i år, eftersom ingen hade hunnit göra proven då Mörkrets Herre hade tagit över skolan.  
Draco såg Potter några platser framför sin egen. Han skrev lite, tittade upp i taket och såg ut som att han tänkte. Sedan tittade han bakåt och fick syn på Draco. Båda tittade bort samtidigt.  
Draco satt bara och klottrade i hörnet på sitt pergament. Han förstod inte ens den första frågan. Han lämnade in pergamentet efter en timme, och hade svarat (förmodligen fel) på bara tio frågor av trettio.  
"Är du säker på att du inte vill fortsätta försöka, mr Malfoy? Du har fortfarande en och en halv timme kvar på dig." viskade professor Binns efter att snabbt ha ögnat igenom provet.  
Men Draco fortsatte bara genom salen utan att svara, och gick förbi Potter på väg ut.  
Det andra provet var praktik, i förvandlingskonst. Det fanns professorer där som inte tillhörde skolan, som det femte året under G.E.T-proven. De skulle döma eleverna i hur bra de var i praktiken. Dracos uppgift var att förvandla bordet framför sig till en enhörning och tillbaka. Självklart misslyckades han med det och de andra uppgifterna efter det, så han fick lämna salen ganska fort.  
Han åt lunch tillsammans med några andra elever som också hade varit snabba med proven och gick sedan upp till astronomitornet för att ha en personlig skrivning tillsammans med professor Sinistra.  
"Hoppas att du klarar det praktiska provet bättre i natt, mr Malfoy." sa professorn med ett medlidande leende åt Draco när han reste sig för att gå.  
"Jag bryr mig inte…" mumlade han bara och gick därifrån.  
Resten av dagen var dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst, som pricken över i:et, tillsammans med Gryffindoreleverna. Han klarade inte heller skrivningen i Astronomi på natten, men han visste ändå att han hade försökt.  
Den natten, den sjuttonde maj, låg Draco bara på sin säng och tittade upp i taket. Han var deppig mest hela tiden, och tom, på samma gång. Han kände inte lycka, precis som innan han hade börjat träffa Potter. Bara att nu var det mycket värre.  
Potter lämnade i alla fall Draco ifred nu, de hade inte pratat med varandra på över tre veckor. Sista gången de pratade med varandra var när Potter hade försökt att få igång ett samtal på lektionen i trolldryckskonst för tre veckor sedan, men Draco hade bara ignorerat honom, och tillslut berättat för Potter att han skulle sluta försöka eftersom Draco hade en flickvän, då lämnade Potter honom ifred.  
Den kvällen då Draco drog in Astoria Greengrass till sin sovsal för första gången bestämde han sig för att han lika gärna kunde försöka vara straight igen; det gjorde ingen nytta för honom att vara så förvirrad och olyckligt kär i en som vägrade lämna sin flickvän. Givetvis dumpade Astoria Draco bara några veckor efter det, eftersom han behandlade henne lika illa som han hade behandlat Pansy Parkinson, men det behövde ingen få veta.  
 _Gräset var visst inte grönare på andra sidan staketet_ , hade Draco tänkt och sorgset skrattat till av sitt eget skämt utan att tycka att han var det minsta rolig.


	13. Chapter 13 - Valet

**Kapitel 13 - Valet**  
Veckan efter de första proven var det dags för skrivningen och det praktiska provet i Örtlära.  
Sedan på eftermiddagen skulle skrivningen och praktiken för trolldryckskonst vara.  
Hermione var nästintill hysterisk där hon satt, dag ut och dag in, och pluggade så att det yviga håret nästan började ryka. Ron var inte heller till stor hjälp, så fort han öppnade munnen snäste hon till, och det tystade honom.  
"Tänka sig att det skulle vara såhär är att vara förlovad." mumlade Ron till Harry när de satt i soffan tillsammans kvällen innan provdag två. "Hade jag vetat det skulle jag aldrig ha friat till henne."  
"Hon är bara stressad." viskade Harry och såg bort mot Hermione där hon satt i hörnet och läste igenom flera olika böcker medan hon gjorde anteckningar.  
"Förut var hon i alla fall lika ivrig med att hjälpa oss som att plugga ensam. Men nu…" Ron tittade bort mot henne just som hon slängde en stor och tung bok så att den landade på golvet med en smäll. "Det känns som att jag inte finns längre."  
"Ta det inte personligt. Du vet hur hon är. Kom igen, vi fortsätter nu."  
Hermione stönade precis och blängde som en sinnesjuk upp i taket. "Kan ni båda vara snälla och vara tysta? Eller måste jag stjäla Harrys mantel för att ta mig till ett tystare rum?"  
"Förlåt, älskling."  
"Vi ska vara tystare." viskade Harry. "Förlåt."  
"Tack. Jösses!"  
Ron såg menande mot Harry som ryckte ursäktande på axlarna. Ginny, som redan hade tröttnat på Hermiones ständiga utbrott, hade gått och lagt sig tidigt ikväll. Hon var redan ganska bra på lektionerna i örtlära, så hon tyckte att hon inte behövde plugga mer ikväll.  
När klockan var två på natten började Harry känna sig riktigt trött. Han puffade till Ron, som hade somnat i soffan, på axeln och visade med tummen att de skulle gå in till sovsalen.  
"Får jag säga god natt utan att du sliter huvudet av mig?" gäspade Ron och gick fram till bordet där Hermione satt.  
"Visst." mumlade hon, tittade upp och log trött. "God natt."  
De kysste varandra, sedan gick Harry och Ron och lade sig i sina sängar. De somnade bums.  
Marken knakade under fötterna där Harry gick på den upptrampade stigen i skogen. Han gick bara, utan att ha något speciellt mål framför sig. Skogen öppnade sig framför honom, träden gled åt sidan och han kom fram till en glänta med en liten sjö i mitten. Han förstod inte hur det kunde finnas en sådan liten sjö här utan att ha dunstat bort, den var inte heller särskilt djup.  
Harry satte sig på huk precis framför sjön, snarare den stora pölen, och tittade ner i vattnet. Han såg sin egen spegelbild, men utan glasögonen. Hans ansikte tittade först lika likgiltigt på honom, sedan förvreds det av smärta och skrek ett ljudlöst skri åt honom.  
Harry föll bakåt. Han förstod att något var fel. Plötsligt steg Malfoy fram bakom ett träd på andra sidan pölen.  
"Självklart är det du." sa Harry, men hans röst ekade märkligt i gläntan. "Vill du prata nu?"  
Men Malfoy sa inget. Han fortsatte bara framåt, med trollstaven slappt hängandes vid sidan av honom.  
"Vad gör du?"  
Malfoy ställde sig med fötterna i vattnet, fortsatte ta flera steg ut mot mitten och släppte staven.  
"Draco? Vad håller du på med?"  
Långa bläckfiskarmar gled långsamt upp för Malfoys kropp, snärjde sig runt honom, började långsamt dra ner honom i pölen.  
"Draco, nej! Gå bort därifrån!" Harry reste sig på benen och sprang fram mot pölen, men det verkade bara som att den gled längre och längre ifrån honom. "Kämpa, Draco! Du måste kämpa!" han kunde inte hitta sin trollstav i någon av fickorna, vände sig om och såg den ligga några meter bakom honom. "Vänta, jag ska rädda dig!"  
Harry sprang tillbaka, tog upp staven och pekade mot vattnet. Men varken Draco eller bläckfisken var kvar.  
"Draco…" viskade Harry.  
"Draco? Varför drömmer du om honom?" viskade Rons röst.  
"Va?" Harry slog upp ögonen. Han låg i sin säng. Det var mörkt i rummet.  
"Du viskade Malfoys namn. Vad drömmer du?"  
"Åh… jag drömde… jag drömde att vi jagade kvicken. Och han viftade med den framför mig, och sa att jag skulle säga hans namn ifall jag ville ha den."  
"Jaha… vad konstigt. Du sa hans namn ganska många gånger, annars hade jag nog inte vaknat."  
"Okej… ja, det var märkligt."  
Ron började snarka igen.  
Harry låg på rygg och började trumma med fingertopparna mot täcket, sedan öppnade han förhänget för sängen, roffade åt sig glasögonen på sängbordet, drog snabbt på sig sina jeans med trollstaven i bakfickan, drog fram osynlighetsmanteln under madrassen och gick ut till uppehållsrummet.  
Han orkade inte längre. Han orkade inte med det här. Nu skulle han ställa Malfoy mot väggen, kräva ett svar på frågan han hade ställt honom i flera månader nu. Harry orkade inte vara kär i två människor längre, och han hade redan valt vem av dem han ville ha. Nu var det upp till Malfoy att välja hur han ville ha det.  
Hans armbandsur visade att klockan var tre på natten när Harry tittade, han hade bara sovit i en timme. När han kom fram till ingången till Slytherins sällskapsrum nere vid fängelsehålorna bankade han på dörren. Han stod och slog i fem minuter tills en prefekt öppnade den med trollstaven framme.  
"Vad i helv…" men han blev chockad över att ingen stod framför honom.  
Harry gled förbi prefekten och gick in i sällskapsrummet. Sist han var här var för sex år sedan, och nu uppstod redan det första problemet; vilket rum sov Draco i?  
Prefekten mumlade och svor för sig själv medan han gick mot en liten korridor. Harry följde efter. Han öppnade en dörr och Harry smög tyst in tillsammans med honom. Ifall Draco inte var där skulle han bara vänta tills prefekten hade somnat så att han kunde smyga ut igen.  
"Var det busknackaren igen?" frågade en annan kille i sovrummet sömndrucket.  
"Det är säkert Peeves som håller på. Jag ska be Blodige Baronen att sprätta honom imorgon. Jag orkar inte med det här, det är prov om fem timmar!"  
Harry gick ljudlöst genom rummet och tittade ner i de sex sängarna som stod ut med kanterna. Men Draco fanns inte i någon utav dem. Han ställde sig vid dörren igen för att vänta på att eleverna skulle somna där inne.  
Det tog tio minuter innan han hörde snarkningar från samtliga personer där inne, sedan öppnade han dörren för att gå ut. Han öppnade dörren mittemot och kikade in, där stod fyra sängar. Harry smög in och tittade ner i sängarna. Äntligen, där låg Draco och sov djupt. Nu visste han bara inte hur han skulle kunna väcka honom. Harry började med att puffa lite lätt på Dracos axel. Han snarkade till och vände på sig. Harry puffade hårdare. Draco öppnade ögonen och såg sig omkring, sedan lade han sig tillrätta på kudden igen.  
"Draco?" viskade Harry.  
Malfoy skrek till och började fäkta med armarna som en vansinnig.  
"Shhh… det är jag…"  
Han satte sig i sängen och höll sig för hjärtat. "Potter?" viskade han lågt tillbaka.  
"Har du mardrömmar igen?" mumlade någon från hörnet, Harry hörde att det var Blaise Zabini. "Kan du någon gång vakna normalt, utan att väcka alla andra?"  
"Följ med mig till trolldrycksklassrummet." andades Harry i hans öra.  
"Jag måste på toa." mumlade Draco till Zabini och följde med Harry ut.  
När de kom utanför Slytherins sällskapsrum kunde Harry se att Draco inte hade några byxor på sig.  
"Du är väl här nu? Jag menar… jag drömde väl inte?" mumlade Draco osäkert medan han gnuggade sig i ögonen.  
"Jag är här." försäkrade Harry honom, öppnade dörren till klassrummet när de väl kom fram och klev in. Väl inne tog han av sig osynlighetsmanteln.  
"Jag fattar bara inte hur du kunde komma in i mitt sovrum. Jag trodde att skolan hade vissa säkerhetsregler."  
"Jag knackade bara och väntade på att prefekten skulle öppna dörren."  
"Åh…" Draco verkade med ens komma ihåg att han inte talade till Harry längre, hans trötta ögon blev plötsligt skarpa. "Vad vill du nu, då?"  
"Först och främst vill jag säga förlåt för det jag gjorde. Det var oförsvarligt. Förlåter du mig?"  
"Nej."  
"Du kan slå tillbaka. Riktigt, riktigt hårt. Det hårdaste du kan. Jag förtjänar det." Harry hade aldrig bett om stryk innan, så det kändes ganska märkligt att göra det just nu.  
"Jag tänker inte slå dig, Potter. Varför ger du aldrig upp?"  
"Kasta en förbannelse över mig, vilken du vill."  
"Sectumsempra?"  
"Ja."  
"Crucio?"  
"Ja."  
"Avada kedavra?"  
Harry hajade till. "Om… om det är det du vill…"  
"Sluta spela martyr nu, Potter. Det är inte det minsta synd om dig."  
"Draco, snälla! Jag kan inte leva med att du är arg på mig! Jag klarar inte av det. Jag måste få dig att förlåta mig, jag vet att du har flickvän och allt men…"  
Draco hade tagit sats och slog Harry allt vad han orkade med knuten näve över näsan, smärtan fick ögonen att rinna. Harry backade flera steg tills han slog emot ett av borden inne i klassrummet medan han höll sig för näsan som redan hade börjat blöda.  
"Det fick tyst på dig, i alla fall." mumlade Draco och smekte sin näve som antagligen också gjorde ont. "Du började bli patetisk."  
De båda stod tysta en stund och försökte samla sig.  
"Förlåter du mig nu?" stönade Harry, han kom ihåg att han aldrig riktigt hade klarat av att läka brutna ben.  
"Visst… lämnar du mig ifred nu?"  
"Aldrig." skrattade Harry. "Det var därför jag kom också…" han stönade igen och försökte stoppa blodet som rann ner över hakan. "För jag vill ha svar nu, Draco. En gång för alla."  
"Vad vill du ha svar på?" Draco stod orörlig, likgiltig. Harry märkte att han bara ville gå därifrån.  
"Jag måste få veta nu…"  
"Låt mig…" sa Draco irriterat och drog fram trollstaven. "Episkey."  
Harry kände hur näsan genast läkte och blodet slutade rinna. Draco gick fram och började torka bort lite med underkanten på sin gråa t-tröja. Medan han stod där och försiktigt torkade bort blod från Harrys ansikte såg Harry in i hans silvriga ögon. Det var länge sedan han hade tittat på Slytherineleven på nära håll och kände hur det pirrade i magen.  
Dracos blick flackade mellan Harrys ögon och tröjan han höll i. "Vad?" mumlade han irriterat.  
"Jag kan inte slita blicken ifrån dina ögon, bara. De är de vackraste ögonen jag någonsin har sett."  
"Harry…" suckade Draco, slutade torka hans ansikte och tittade ner. "Varför krånglar du till allting?"  
"Jag saknar dig så mycket. Kan inte hålla mig borta från dig."  
Harry höll sin hand under Dracos haka och vände ansiktet uppåt så de kunde se på varandra. Han sträckte på sig för att komma åt Slytherinelevens läppar. Först verkade Draco inte vilja, men sedan var det som om en spärr låstes upp och de började kyssas på riktigt. Harry hade glömt bort känslan men fick nu alla minnen tillbaka.  
Kyssarna blev ivriga, och tillslut stönade Draco och satte sina händer hårt mot Harrys midja. Han halvt tryckte Harry bakåt mot skolbänken, halvt lyfte upp honom på bordet.  
Harry hoppade upp och satte sig, med Dracos kropp mellan sina lår.

"Jag hade glömt bort hur det där kändes." andades Harry där han låg på golvet med Dracos huvud på sin axel för en gångs skull.  
"Jag med…" viskade Draco tillbaka. "Vet du vad klockan är?"  
Harry tittade på vägguret som tickade ovanför dem. "Kvart i fyra. Det är lektion här om fyra timmar."  
"Och vi ska ner till växthusen om fyra timmar. Jag vill inte gå…" Draco kramade hårdare om Harry.  
"Kan vi prata nu, då?"  
Draco skakade på huvudet. "Förstör inget nu, Potter. Vi kommer fram till något senare."  
Harry förstod vad Draco hade menat, men han orkade ändå inte med skuldkänslorna längre.  
På kvällen, efter alla fyra proven, tog han Ginny avsides och ledde henne ner för trapporna och ut på skolområdet. De började gå runt sjön medan Harry försökte komma på vad han skulle säga. Ginny var tyst hela tiden, det var som att hon redan visste vad som försiggick inuti i Harrys huvud.  
De pratade i flera timmar, Ginny grät lite och Harry var på gränsen till att göra det flera gånger. Han ville förklara för henne så mycket som möjligt att det inte hade med henne att göra, att han bara ville ha tid för sig själv ett tag och tyckte att det kändes elakt mot henne som skulle gå runt utan att få så mycket uppmärksamhet som hon förtjänade.  
Det här var andra gången Harry gjorde slut med henne, bara att det var annorlunda den här gången. Första gången var för att han inte ville att Voldemort skulle ta henne ifrån honom, den här var för att han behövde tänka.  
"Vi kommer fortfarande att träffas, vi kommer fortfarande umgås… Bara inte på samma sätt. Jag är verkligen ledsen över allt det här." sa Harry till henne efter att de hade börjat gå tillbaka mot skolan.  
"Jag förstår, Harry. Du behöver inte fortsätta förklara." hon ställde sig framför honom och kramade honom. "Jag kommer fortsätta stötta dig, ändå."  
"Tack… det betyder väldigt mycket för mig. Och du kan prata om allt med mig med."  
"Jag vet."

Maj övergick i juni och den näst sista veckan på skolan skulle resten av proven vara. Harry studerade flitigt tillsammans med Ron, Hermione och Ginny. Hermione sa inte mycket som vanligt, Ron försökte så gott han kunde och Harry satt mest och läste samma rad om och om igen i sina anteckningar. Luna kom precis in i biblioteket där vännerna satt och pluggade, och gick fram till Harry.  
"Professor McGonagall ville dig något. Hon är uppe på sitt rum." sa Luna och satte sig bredvid Ginny.  
"Tack, Luna." han plockade ner sina saker i väskan. "Tar du väskan till tornet ifall jag inte hinner tillbaka?"  
"Okej." sa Ron.  
På vägen till rektorns kontor stötte Harry på Draco i en av korridorerna.  
"Var ska du?" frågade Draco i låg ton när de kom närmare varandra.  
"McGonagall. Du?"  
"Nott och Zabini väntar i biblioteket. Ses vi i natt?"  
"Jag väntar utanför ditt uppehållsrum vid tolvtiden."  
Draco bet sig i underläppen och log mot Harry, han visste att Harry blev maktlös när han gjorde det.  
"Åh… sluta… jag ska upp och träffa rektorn nu."  
"Jag vet…" mumlade Draco och gick närmare så att deras ansikten bara var några centimeter ifrån varandra, med en genomträngande blick. Sedan gick han förbi. "Vi ses."  
Harry suckade och fortsatte mot McGonagalls kontor, han var tvungen att rätta till byxorna under skolklädnaden hela vägen fram.  
Han knackade på dörren och Professorn sa: "Kom in."  
Harry klev in och stängde dörren efter sig, sedan ställde han sig framför McGonagalls skrivbord.  
"Har du läst mer i boken jag gav dig?" var det första hon sa.  
"Öh…"  
"Jag antog att du inte hade det. Sa jag inte att det var viktigt, mr Potter?"  
"Jo… öh…" Professor McGonagall fortsatte blänga strängt på honom. "Förlåt, Professorn. Det har varit mycket på gång, och…"  
"Jag förstår. Jag antar att jag har ditt ord på att du läst igenom boken innan avslutningen?"  
"Får… får jag den tiden på mig?"  
"Ja, mr Potter. Men då måste du svära på att du har läst klart den."  
"Självklart, Professor McGonagall, jag svär."  
"Bra… du kan gå."  
Harry började gå mot dörren, men vände sig om. "Professorn?"  
"Ja?"  
"Skulle du kunna berätta för mig… vad det är jag ska göra när jag har läst ut boken?"  
"Kan vi inte bara lämna det vid att det är viktigt?"  
"Det är bara det… Jag kan inte förstå varför det är så viktigt att läsa en bok om mugglarpolitik samt politiken i vår värld."  
McGonagall suckade och reste sig upp. "Jag kan inte berätta. Du måste ha läst ut boken för att jag ska kunna berätta vad du ska göra efteråt."  
"Okej… God kväll." Harry gick ut och fortsatte ner för trapporna.  
Han hade inte varit där så länge, så Ron, Hermione, Ginny och Luna satt kvar i biblioteket när han kom dit.


	14. Chapter 14 - Slytherin

**Kapitel 14 – Slytherin**  
Det hade blivit mycket bättre väder de senaste veckorna. Det var juni nu, och om tre dagar skulle Draco fylla nitton år. Harry hade berättat för honom att han hade gjort slut med Ginny, men han sa också att det inte var för Dracos skull, det var för hans egens skull; för han ville inte spela dubbelspel mer, utan ville vänta tills hans känslor var ordnade innan han gjorde sitt stora val. När Draco hörde det blev han först sårad, eftersom Harry hade sagt att inte gjorde det för _hans_ skull, men efter någon dag verkade det gå över, för nu hade han Harry helt för sig själv. De hade fortfarande inte gått ut offentligt med vad de kände, det var under Harrys order, så därför hade det fått Draco att börja fundera ännu en gång.  
Han hade precis blivit klar med skrivningen i trollformellära när det var dags för lunch, och han bestämde sig för att gå dit tillsammans med Goyle.  
"Hur gick det på provet?" frågade Draco honom.  
Goyle hajade till, han var inte van vid att Draco var så pratglad och… lycklig? "Jag tror det gick bra."  
"Skönt att höra, Goyle. Jag tror att jag kan ha fått nästan alla rätt. Och jag skrev ganska mycket, så jag tror att jag åtminstone får Ö på det provet."  
"Det är bra, Malfoy…" grymtade Goyle.  
De satte sig vid Slytherins bord och började ta för sig av maten. Draco hade börjat äta mycket mer nu än innan, han hade blivit på så mycket bättre humör sedan han började träffa Harry på nätterna igen och hade till och med börjat gå upp i vikt – något som han inte uppskattade speciellt mycket.  
Draco och Harry spenderade nästan varje natt i Blacks gamla hus på Grimmaldiplan, det var nästan så att de hade flyttat dit. De sov över där allt oftare, och for tillbaka till skolan igen på morgonen i tid till att de kunde lägga sig i sängarna innan deras rumskamrater hade vaknat.  
Draco tittade bort mot ingången där Harry och Ron Weasley precis kom in. Harry tittade mot Slytherinbordet det första han gjorde, som han brukar nu för tiden, och log åt Draco, och det var bara Draco som hann se det.  
Efter lunchen skulle provet i spådomskonst vara, sjundeårseleverna skulle en och en gå in i Firenzes klassrum på ingångsplan och ha ett muntligt prov med honom. Medan alla stod där utanför försökte Draco få Harrys uppmärksamhet, och tillslut fångade han den. Han pekade med blicken bort mot en korridor och började gå dit, sedan gick han bakom hörnet till nästa korsning. Det var nästan inga elever som gick igenom där, så han skulle stå säker. Men innan han hade gått dit försäkrade han sig om att Harrys exflickvän hade sett att han velat att Harry skulle följa efter.  
Precis som han hade planerat kom Harry efter ett tag med ett stort leende. "Vad är det?" viskade han.  
"Jag såg dig bara, och kunde inte låta bli. Jag kan inte vänta till ikväll." Draco tryckte sin kropp mot Harrys.  
Harry svarade genom att trycka upp Draco mot väggen, han var väldigt stark för att vara så kort. "Vi kan ändå inte göra något här, vem som helst kan se oss." han började kyssa Dracos hals och gnagde på hans öronsnibb. Draco tryckte handen mot Harrys skrev, det fick Harry att stöna lågt. "Låt bli."  
"Jag måste ha dig nu…" Draco böjde sig ner för att kyssa Harry.  
Och precis när han sneglade åt vänster såg han Weasleytjejen stå där med uppspärrade ögon. Draco log för sig själv, men knuffade bort Harry i en låtsad chock. Han stirrade mot Ginny, och det fick Harry att också titta åt det hållet.  
"Ginny… vänta ett tag… jag…" började Harry stamma, Ginny sprang åt motsatt håll mot entréhallen. "Ginny!"  
Men han sprang inte efter, han insåg nog att det var för sent.  
"Jag är så ledsen, förlåt, jag visste inte att hon skulle komma och spionera…" Draco låtsades låta ångerfull.  
Harry skakade uppgivet på huvudet. "Du har verkligen ställt till det för mig. Såg du hennes ansiktsuttryck?"  
"Förlåt…" viskade Draco igen, lite irriterat den här gången – hur kunde Harry skylla på honom?  
"Och snart kommer hela skolan att veta…"  
"Vänta nu… skäms du över mig?" frågade Draco sårat.  
"Nej, eller… Jag vet inte. Men nu har vi sårat Ginny, det här var det sista jag ville att hon skulle se. Jag gjorde slut med henne för en vecka sedan, och sa att det inte var henne det var fel på. Så ser hon mig med dig. Vad tror du har gått igenom hennes tankar då? Precis, att jag antagligen har varit otrogen mot henne väldigt länge."  
"Lyssna på mig nu, Harry Potter." sa Draco argt. "Tror du att hon kan förvänta sig någon slags ursäkt från dig? Ifall du är gay kan du ju inte styra över att du inte är kär i henne, som är en tjej."  
"Men jag _är_ kär i henne!"  
Draco såg på Harry med rynkad panna och sköt fram underkäken. "Du… du är kär i henne? Men… vad i helvete gör du då med mig!"  
"Jag… dig också… er båda…" sa Harry osammanhängande, det verkade som att han hade fått hjärnsläpp. "Jag måste leta reda på henne." sa han sedan ilsket och började jogga längs korridoren.  
Draco tänkte inte så mycket mer på vad som hände i korridoren medan han gjorde provet med halvhästen. Han visste att Harry snart skulle komma över det, och springa rakt in i famnen på Draco. Men han såg honom inte på hela eftermiddagen, och inte heller stod Harry och väntade utanför Slytherins sällskapsrum som han brukade göra på kvällarna.  
Han skickade ingen lapp på hela natten, och Draco låg sömnlös till solen började gå upp.  
När de andra i sovrummet började vakna förstod Draco att han kanske hade gjort fel i det han gjorde mot Weasleytjejen. Men varför skulle Draco anpassa sig efter henne och Potter, det var väl han som hade kysst Draco först, och inte tvärtom! Det var Potter som hade startat allting från början, så hur kunde allt det här vara Dracos fel?  
Han klädde sig innan de andra hade vaknat ordentligt, gick ut från sällskapsrummet och upp mot trapporna, han joggade genom korridorerna och tog två trappsteg i taget upp för alla trapporna till Gryffindortornet.  
Den tjocka damen i porträttet gäspade och kikade på Draco med sömndruckna ögon. "Lösenordet?" frågade hon.  
"Jag kan det inte. Jag väntar på Harry Potter."  
"Nåja…" svarade den tjocka damen. "De vaknar snart så du får vänta en liten stund innan någon kan komma och öppna åt dig."  
"Jag tillhör inte Gryffindor."  
"Vilket elevhem tillhör du?" undrade hon, blev genast vaksam mot honom.  
"Behöver väl inte du veta."  
"Men då så. Vänta du här på Harry Potter. Men nåde dig ifall du försöker luska ut lösenordet, för då får du med rektorn…"  
"Jag struntar blankt i vad du tycker. Vad ska du göra? Du sitter för fasiken fast i en tavla!"  
Den tjocka damen vaknade till och tog sig förnärmat om bröstet. "Det ante mig – en Slytherinelev, av värsta sort!" Hon vände sig om i tavlan så att hon stod med ryggen åt Draco.  
Draco fnös och backade några steg, han ville egentligen inte få några problem… Ifall de andra eleverna kom ut innan Harry skulle de med säkerhet köra iväg honom, och här fanns inga korridorer han kunde gömma sig i. Han lutade sig mot väggen och önskade att han hade haft Potters osynlighetsmantel…  
Efter bara några minuter gick ett gäng killar på tretton år ut genom porträttet, de gäspade men skrattade glatt tills de fick syn på Draco som stod lutad mot stenväggen.  
"Är inte det…" började en av grabbarna och pekade mot slytherineleven.  
De alla tittade ner mot hans arm – som om han skulle stå och vifta med märket öppet hela dagarna – och sprang sedan iväg efter att ha tagit emot en ilsken blick från Draco.  
Flera människor gick ut genom porträtthålet och snubblade nästan vid åsynen av honom, men efter en halvtimme kom en person ut som han ropade till.  
"Granger!" Hermione Granger tittade bakåt mot honom, men spände läpparna och fortsatte sedan ner för trapporna. "Granger!" ropade Draco högre och sprang efter. "Granger…"  
Hon slog bort handen som han hade satt på hennes axel för att stoppa henne. "Åååh, vad _vill_ du?" stönade hon och vände sig så fort att håret yrde omkring henne.  
Draco rätade på sig och lade ansiktsmusklerna i ett mer högdraget läge. "Skulle du kunna hämta…"  
"Han är inte kvar på skolan. Tack vare dig..!" Granger såg sig om, sänkte rösten. "Tack vare dig försvann han innan han kunde göra klart slutproven."  
"Men…"  
"Vi vet allt om er." hon gjorde en paus för att samla sig. "Ginny blev väldigt upprörd, de kunde inte ens vara i samma rum, så Harry stack. Vi vet inte var han är." hon vände sig och fortsatte ner för trapporna.  
Draco sprang förbi henne och fortsatte ner till entréhallen, han slängde upp de stora ekdörrarna på vid gavel och rusade ut på skolområdet. Han visste att han bröt mot flera skolregler och skulle med säkerhet bli relegerad på pricken, men han brydde sig inte.  
När han tillslut nådde utkanten av den lilla byn Hogsmeade vände han på klacken och susade genom tid och rum. Eftersom han redan hade varit här flera gånger visste han att han skulle komma rätt. Draco hade hamnat på översta trappsteget utanför huset på Grimmaldiplan nummer tolv, men istället för att öppna dörren var han tvungen att hålla i räcket till trappan för att inte svimma. Han hade sprungit hela vägen från slottet till byn, utan att stanna för att vila eller dra efter andan. Men han kunde inte vänta för länge, så efter ett djupt andetag bankade han på dörren.  
"Harry? Är du där?" inget svar, så han fortsatte att banka (för han orkade inte ropa mer) tills dörren öppnades på glänt.  
"Mr Malfoy, sir, är det ni?"  
"Är Harry här?"  
Krake väntade en stund med att svara. "Nej." kväkte han sedan.  
"Du ljuger! Släpp in mig!" Draco började puffa på dörren, men den var orubblig. Alfen tryckte säkert på med sin egen magi från insidan. "Krake!" varnade han.  
"Mr Potter är inte hemma. Han är ute på ärende."  
Draco försökte lugna ner sig. "Får jag komma in och vänta på honom?"  
Ett till uppehåll. "Nej."  
"Harry, jag vet att du står där inne!" ropade han nu genom springan i dörren. "Jag vet att du står där och skakar på huvudet åt alfen, släpp in mig nu!"  
Dörren klickade några gånger och sedan gick den upp, Draco klev in och stängde efter sig. Harry satt på trappen inne i hallen och såg upp mot Draco med ett ganska tomt ansiktsuttryck.  
"Mig lurar du inte så lätt." sa Draco ganska surt till honom. "Varför gömmer du dig här i mörkret?" men Harry svarade inte. Draco ryckte på axlarna och lutade sig mot dörren med korsade armar. "Varför gör du så att allt blir mitt fel?" frågade han utan omsvep.  
"Va?"  
"Varför gör du mig till boven? Varför får jag lida för allt det här?"  
"Du… varför _du_ får lida?" sa Harry upphetsat.  
"Ja, _jag_!"  
"Glöm inte att det var _du_ som sprang efter mig i skolan hela dagarna!" Harry reste sig och gick fram mot Draco. "Jag försökte undvika dig, men du bara fortsatte och fortsatte! Minns du den dagen då jag tränade med mitt lag? Då du låg gömd under läktarbänken? Jag såg dig, men försökte att inte bry mig!"  
"Åh, jaså, så jag följde efter dig?" svarade Draco lika upphetsat.  
"Varför annars skulle du spionera på mig?"  
"Okej! Det kanske jag gjorde, men det var _du_ som skickade den där lappen den kvällen, det var _du_ som kysste _mig_ , det var _du_ som började allt! Du var otrogen mot din flickvän, du fortsatte träffa mig även fast du var tillsammans med henne. Du klantade till allt, och ändå är det _jag_ som får ta skulden!"  
Harry öppnade munnen men verkade mållös. "Hör du ens på dig själv när du pratar?" viskade han sedan.  
"Vad menar du?" frågade Draco förvånat.  
"Hör du inte hur bortskämd och egotrippad du låter? Att allting handlar om dig, att du står i mitten… Tror du, helt ärligt talat, att det bara är du som mår dåligt?"  
"Jag tror inte att bara jag mår dåligt. Men du smiter från allt, utan att någonsin förklara något för mig. Som nu, du stack hit utan att säga något. Jag väntade på dig igår kväll, men kom du? Jag väntade på ett brev, men du skrev ingenting. Din flickvän såg dig med en annan kille, och det sista jag hör från dig är att du ska leta reda på henne, men sen inget mer. Helt tomt."  
"Exakt vad tror du att vi två betyder för varandra?"  
"Dra inte upp det där nu, Harry." sa Draco halvt panikslaget och skakade på huvudet. "Det är verkligen inte tid för det nu."  
"Så när är det tid för det, då? Va? När är det tid för det här samtalet?" Harry tog ett steg närmare, såg lite galen ut. "Första gången vi kysser varandra? Nej… Några veckor in i förhållandet? Nej… inte då heller… men några månader då?" han skakade på huvudet. "När jag gjort har slut med min flickvän? Inte heller då är det något speciellt mellan oss. Så, ifall vi inte är i ett seriöst förhållande, med några känslor alls inblandade – enligt dig, varför tror du då att jag har något slags ansvar för att hålla _dig_ lycklig?"  
Draco hade helt tappat talförmågan. Han kände hur det började svida i näsan och ögonen, men kunde fortfarande inte få fram ett ljud.  
"Jag tänkte väl det. Du borde gå tillbaka till skolan nu och göra klart proven. Jag har mina egna problem… Kom inte tillbaka, jag är klar med dig."  
Harry lutade sig närmare Draco som nu stod upptryckt mot dörren, men sträckte sig bara fram mot dörrvredet för att öppna den. När han sedan backade för att gå mot trapporna brast det för Draco. Tårarna började rinna och magen krampade.  
"Så du… så du…" fick han fram med en ansträngning innan Harry tagit ett steg i trappen. Men han stannade bara, varken vände sig om eller svarade. Han frös mitt i steget.  
Draco visste inte hur han skulle fortsätta, utan snyftade bara där han stod, fortfarande tryckt mot väggen bredvid dörren. Harry suckade och tog ett steg upp för trappan.  
"Vänta…" snyftade Draco. Han visste att han skulle behöva säga det här nu, annars skulle han förlora den här fantastiske mannen för alltid. "Jag älskar ju dig…" Harry backade ner för trappsteget, men vände sig fortfarande inte om, så Draco fortsatte: "Det har jag alltid gjort." hans andetag rev och slet i bröstet på honom medan tårarna forsade ner för kinderna. "Jag visste bara inte att jag gjorde det… eller… jag vågade inte erkänna det för mig själv… du är den bästa människan jag har träffat i hela mitt liv. Jag trodde aldrig att jag någonsin skulle träffa någon som du, visste inte att en sådan som du existerade… februari var ett helvete för mig… att se dig med henne…"  
"Varför kommer du och säger det här nu…" suckade Harry med ryggen fortfarande vänd.  
"Jag vet att vi skulle ha pratat om det här för länge sedan; men det har varit svårt för mig att anpassa mig, jag vet att det har varit det för dig med, jag är inte ensam om det. Men nu, nu när du stack från skolan, så visste jag att det började bli allvar. Förlåt för att jag gjorde Weasley arg på dig, men jag var tvungen, annars skulle du fortsätta tråna efter henne. Jag visste att ifall ni två var osams, så skulle du bara ha mig kvar. Du anar inte…"  
Men Harry avbröt honom. "Vänta, vänta, vänta…" mumlade han trött och vände sig helt om så att han kunde se på Draco. "Så det var inte av ett sammanträffande som Ginny kom in i korridoren… Du… ååhh…" han suckade och tittade upp i taket som om han äntligen hade förstått någonting. "Du lockade in mig där, såg till att hon följde efter, och började sedan hångla upp mig… mitt i en korridor… och du visste att hon skulle gå dit för att hon i sin tur skulle vara orolig över att se oss två gå dit ensamma… du visste att hon skulle tro att det kunde bli bråk mellan oss."  
"Förlåt…" viskade Draco sanningsenligt.  
Harry skakade på huvudet och skrattade otåligt. "Hon tänkte…" sa han högt och såg upp i taket igen medan hans galna leende spred sig över hela ansiktet. "Hon gick efter mig och tänkte 'bäst jag håller koll på Harry, för jag måste skydda honom ifall något händer'… hon följde efter mig för att hon bryr sig om mig… Och DU!" vrålade han plötsligt hest med ett anklagande finger mot Draco som hoppade till. "Allt du gör är att såra alla omkring mig! Fattar du inte hur hårt det här tog på henne? Jag har varit en skitstövel mot henne hela det här året, eftersom att jag har varit med dig! Och din lösning på det hela är att hon till och med ska få se det med sina egna ögon!"  
Harry vrålade och skrek så att spottet yrde ur munnen på honom. Draco gjorde sig beredd med handen i fickan, ifall han skulle få behöva skydda sig själv, men sa ingenting.  
"Ut…" mumlade Harry, och utan att Draco hann svara skrek han: "UT!" rätt i ansiktet på blondinen.  
"Här har vi anledningen till att jag inte har velat falla för dig, Potter; jag visste att jag bara skulle bli krossad." viskade Draco, gick ut genom dörren och ställde sig med ryggen mot dörren, beredd på att få höra smällen från den.  
Men smällen kom aldrig, istället kände han ett par läppar mot sitt öra. "Se då till att vara mer öppen i ditt nästa förhållande." andades Harry. Draco ryste till och hörde honom gå tillbaka till dörren. "Vi båda gick med på att inte blanda in några känslor i det här, men nu är det redan försent." han hade lugnat ner sig lite. "Men jag tror att vi tagit sönder för mycket mellan oss just nu… Det här kommer vi inte att kunna laga. Allt har blivit alldeles för komplicerat." Draco förstod inte vad han pratade om, men vågade inte vända sig om för att fråga med risk att han skulle börja skrika igen. "Jag behöver utrymme, Draco. Kan du ge mig det?"  
Draco nickade stelt och började genast känna hur tårarna försökte tränga fram igen. Utan ett sista ord stängdes dörren försiktigt bakom honom. Harry hade stängt den utan att säga adjö. Utan att säga att han älskade Draco tillbaka.


	15. Chapter 15 - Begravningen

Här kommer det sista kapitlet för den här serien! Hoppas ni gillar det!

 **Kapitel 15 - Begravningen**  
Löven på träden utanför köksfönstret var i höstens alla färger, vinden plockade med sig några av dem, fällde en stol ute på gården.  
"Kan du plocka in möblerna?" frågade Ginny som precis kom in i köket för att ta en kopp kaffe.  
Harry, som redan hade ätit sin frukost, reste sig upp och gick mot hallen. Han tog ner sin jacka som hängde på en krok och fumlade i fötterna i ett par tofflor. Väl ute på gården på framsidan tog han ett djupt andetag av den friska brisen, men snart for en ny vindpust över gatan och rufsade till hans annars mycket oregerliga hår. Han letade i jackfickan efter förrådsnycklarna och gick vidare mot sidan av huset där förrådet stod, låste upp dörren och började bära in stolarna som ännu inte hade fallit till marken.  
Efter att han hade hängt av sig jackan i hallen igen ropade Ginny från köket: "Vi glömde köpa potatis till ikväll…"  
"Jag åker till affären. Stanna du och ät upp din frukost, så är jag tillbaka innan du är klar."  
"Du är bäst…" suckade hon. "Glöm inte tidningen!" ropade hon innan han hann stänga dörren.  
Mugglartidningen som kom varje morgon skulle ligga i brevlådan, så Harry tog den i förbifarten och satte sig i bilen på uppfarten. Han lade tidningen på sätet bredvid sig, startade bilen och körde iväg.  
Det tog bara fem minuter innan han var framme vid affären, hittade en ledig parkering och parkerade. Så här tidigt på morgonen fick man alltid den bästa platsen, närmast affären. Harry tittade åt sidan för att knäppa upp säkerhetsbältet då han såg det. Inte bara mugglartidningen blev levererad i mugglarbrevlådorna längre, utan The Daily Prophet hade börjat hamna där (åtminstone i mugglarområden) nu för tiden tillsammans med den vanliga posten, och på förstasidan av _The Daily Prophet_ såg han ett välbekant ansikte titta rakt mot honom. Den där bleka hyn, de silvriga ögonen och det blonda håret… Överst på sidan, ovanför hans bild stod det:

 _Högt uppskattad arvtagare och avelsman, Draco Malfoy, hittad död i sitt hem_.

Harry kunde inte tro sina ögon. Han släppte genast allt han skulle göra och drog upp tidningen till ögonen. Han slog upp sidan som nyheten skulle stå på och började läsa.

 _På natten till idag, onsdag den 1:a September 2021, klockan 23:46, fick Aurorerna på Trolldomsministeriet in ett alarmsamtal från Malfoys residens. Draco Malfoys hustru, Astoria Malfoy, 39 år, kom med det sorgefyllda beskedet.  
"Jag hade varit ute med väninnorna på en tjejkväll då jag bestämde mig för att gå hem tidigt", berättar en tårfylld Astoria Malfoy för The Daily Prophets utsända journalist, "jag ville gå raka vägen till vårt sovrum. När jag kom in såg jag att Draco inte låg där och sov, som han brukar göra vid den tiden."  
Astoria hade börjat gå mot badrummet som är kopplat med deras sovrum, där dörren stod på glänt och det lyste från rummet. När hon öppnade dörren möttes hon av en syn som kommer att hemsöka henne för alltid, har hon berättat.  
"Det fanns inget blod." säger hon innan hon bryter ihop inför vår egen utsända journalist, Rita Skeeter.  
Draco Malfoy hade använt "Avada Kedavra" förbannelsen på sig själv. Och för er som inte vet vad det är…_

Där slutade Harry att läsa.  
Han kunde inte fatta hur allt det här hängde ihop. Visserligen hade han inte pratat med Draco sedan… Sedan allt hände för alla de här åren sedan; men han såg blondinen för bara en dag sedan – i Diagongränden. Draco hade varit med sin fru och sin son och de verkade alla så glada… verkade… Det var overkligt, det fanns inte i hans värld att… Draco Malfoy… hade tagit sitt liv. Han hade en fru som älskade honom, de hade en son ihop. En ung pojke som Harry antagligen inte skulle få se på Kings Cross Station samma dag.  
Mådde inte han bra? Hade han inte ett bra liv? Hur kunde Draco bara ge upp sådär…  
Harry gick in på affären, köpte potatis, lämnade allt hemma och sa åt Ginny att han skulle ta en promenad. Harry hade inte jobbat i natt, då skulle han ha fått reda på allt det här tidigare. Att läsa det i en tidning hade verkligen rört till hela hans vardag… men hur hade han då reagerat om han var en av dem som for till Malfoys herrgård? Hur hade han reagerat när han fick se…  
Han läste igenom artikeln några gånger till efter att han hade hittat en parkbänk att sitta på nere vid hamnen. Det blåste fortfarande kallt ute och vinden fick vattnet att stänka upp ibland så det kändes som duggregn i hans ansikte och på händerna. Han stängde tidningen och tittade på bilden på Draco igen. Han hade läst många tidningsartiklar om honom utan att lägga märke till hur mycket han egentligen hade åldrats; påsarna under Dracos ögon, mörka fläckar, rynkor i pannan, tunnare hårlinje… Här fanns bevisen, bevis på att Draco faktiskt inte mådde bra. Han såg sjuk ut på bilden på framsidan. Även fast munnen log, fanns det ingen gnista i de ljusa ögonen. Det fanns ingen eld i hans själ. Han var tom. Tom.  
En droppe, som inte var från hamnskanten, föll ner på tidningen.  
Hur kunde han låta det gå så långt? Harry hade länge hatat Draco för det han gjorde för så många år sedan. Men innerst inne… Vad fanns det att vara så arg över? Draco ville att Harry skulle göra ett beslut… ett beslut han redan hade tagit för länge sedan, ett beslut som aldrig fick resultat.  
Här var resultatet.  
Men Harry kunde inte älta sig i det här… Inte nu. Han har en fru, som han älskar, och tre underbara barn. Hans äldste son skulle gå sitt sista år på Hogwarts, de skulle alla åka till skolan idag. Men det skulle inte Scorpius, Draco och Astorias son, göra. Han skulle vara för ledsen, för förtvivlad, för att åka till skolan idag.  
Allt var bakvänt nu, allt var upp och ner. En värld utan Draco Malfoy är inte en värld längre. Han har förstört för alldeles för många människor genom sina själviska handlingar. Hur kunde han göra en sådan sak?

 _Genom att uttala orden "Avada kedavra", dödar man sitt offer direkt. Men det är inte så enkelt som det låter. För det första är den här förbannelsen; tillsammans med Cruciatus och Imperio; en av de förbjudna förbannelserna och är strängt förbjudna att använda. Använder man en av dessa tre får man en direkt fribiljett till Azkaban där man blir utdelad den omtalade "Dementorkyssen" där offret som har brutit mot lagen förlorar sin själ. Det är ett öde värre döden.  
För att använda någon av de här förbannelserna måste man absolut och direkt mena dem, man kan inte bara uttala orden och förvänta sig att något ska hända. Man måste innerligt vilja sitt offer illa, eller i det här fallet, sig själv.  
Mr Malfoy, 41 år, hade alltså använt en av förbannelserna, "Avada Kedavra", på sig själv, och dött i samma sekund. Det är första gången i historien detta har blivit rapporterat, att en trollkarl eller häxa skulle ha uttalat den på sig själv, och lyckats…_

Harry stängde tidningen igen.  
Han hade lyckats. För att förbannelsen ska fungera måste man verkligen mena det. Draco hade verkligen menat det. Han ville inte leva. Om han nu inte bara hade hoppats på att det inte skulle hända något, kanske något skulle gå snett och han skulle överleva. Bara för att få Harrys uppmärksamhet igen. _Ännu en person som överlevde förbannelsen._ Harry skulle komma till sjukhuset där Draco låg… Och de skulle börja prata igen.  
Men samtidigt ville han att det skulle hända, eftersom han faktiskt dog… Draco ville inte leva längre. Vad gick igenom hans huvud innan han gjorde det? Vad gick igenom hans huvud… precis innan…  
Utan att han kunde hejda sig vände sig Harry om och kräktes i häcken bakom bänken. Mellan kräkningarna kom tårarna, snyftningarna. Hur kunde han gå tillbaka till ett normalt liv efter det här? Nu när han visste att han, Harry, antagligen var en anledning till att en man gått en alldeles för tidig död. En man som tvingats till ett liv med en kvinna han inte älskade. Till ett liv fyllt med politik, stress… Det liv som han minst av allt önskade, men som var allt han kunde få eftersom han inte hade något val. Ett liv hans far redan hade utstakat åt honom, ett liv han inte själv hade valt.  
"Hur vågar du…" muttrade Harry där han hängde över parkbänken. "Hur vågar du!?" skrek han, vänd mot havet som stormade av vinden. "Hur vågar du göra något sådant här? Nu? Innan vi fick chansen att träffas igen! Hur vågar du…" han satte sig ner igen med ansiktet begravt i händerna. "Hur vågar du lämna mig utan ett ord…"  
Harry torkade tårarna mot jackärmen. Han hörde steg bakom sig på grusgången och stoppade fort undan tidningen innanför jackfickan.  
"Hur mår du?" frågade en röst bakom honom. Det var Ginny.  
Harry trodde inte att hon hade hört honom på grund av vinden och vågorna som slog hårt mot kanten på hamnen.  
"Kom så går vi hem. Jag måste till jobbet snart." Harry reste sig upp, vände sig mot sin fru och de gick tillsammans till huset.

Väl på ministeriet kände inte Harry för att prata med någon överhuvudtaget men nickade artigt åt människorna som gick förbi. Han gick igenom den stora välkomsthallen med statyn av sig själv, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville Longbottom och Luna Lovegood, som stod i mitten. Den statyn hade rests samma dag som Harry och Ron hade klarat av Aurorkursen och börjat deras arbete där som Aurorer.  
Han mindes boken som Professor McGonagall hade gett honom i uppgift att läsa om; enda anledningen till det var för att förbereda honom inför Auror-jobbet, och oavsett hur irriterad Harry hade varit över hennes hjälpsamhet; kände han sig ändå tacksam – den boken hade faktiskt hjälpt honom en hel del.  
"God morgon." sa Ron, som hade stått och väntat på andra sidan statyn, som han brukade. "Har du hört?"  
"God morgon. Ja." svarade Harry utan att titta på honom, fortsatte bara att gå mot hissarna.  
"De har hittat en sak på kroppen som de ville att vi skulle undersöka."  
"Ska vi undersöka?" frågade Harry och stannade upp. "Det är ju inte vårt jobb."  
"De ville att vi skulle det eftersom de inte kunde göra det själva. Vi kände ju honom förut, så de trodde att vi kunde hjälpa till."  
Harry ville inte se kroppen, men han visste att han var tvungen eftersom det var hans uppgift nu.  
Han och Ron transfererade sig tillsammans till bårhuset där Draco Malfoys kropp fanns, men han fick inte reda på vad det var han skulle undersöka förrän de hade kommit fram. En utredare hälsade på dem när de kom fram och ledde dem in i ett upplyst rum med ett undersökningsbord inne vid den bakre väggen. På bordet låg en kropp, med ett vitt lakan över.  
"Vi hittade några ord inristade på hans vänstra arm, precis ovanför dödsmärket." utredaren drog försiktigt bort lakanet från den vänstra armen och vände på den.  
Harry gick långsamt fram och kikade på armen runt Ron, som bestämt hade gått fram för att titta.

 _Utrymme nog?_

"Vet du vad det betyder, Harry?" frågade Ron.  
"Jag är inte säker…" fick han fram, men han visste helt säkert vad det betydde.  
Han tänkte tillbaka på den gången de två männen hade talats vid sist. De hade varit arga, Draco hade äntligen förklarat sina känslor och Harry hade kallt sagt åt honom att han behövde utrymme och frågade ifall Draco kunde ge honom det.  
Han kände hur magen och halsen drog ihop sig på nytt men gjorde allt i sin makt för att hålla sig lugn. "Skulle jag kunna få någon minut för mig själv? Jag hämtar er när jag är klar."  
Det var inget konstigt med att en Auror ville vara ifred när han tänkte ut saker, så Ron och utredaren gick direkt mot dörren och stängde den efter sig när de lämnade rummet.  
"Din jävla idiot." viskade Harry. "Så typiskt dig, Malfoy, att i sista sekund lägga skulden på mig. Jag vet att du inte menade så, men…" Harry drog bort lakanet från hans ansikte.  
Det blonda håret låg slätt över pannan, ögonen slutna. Hans utmärglade ansikte såg för en gångs skull frifullt ut. Senaste gången Harry träffade honom var dagen innan i Diagongränden. De hade inte hälsat på varandra men de hade sett varandra; då hade Draco sett väldigt trött ut, kunde Harry förnimma sig nu, och ögonen hade varit lite rödkantade och blanka.  
Hur kunde han inte ha sett tecknen tidigare?  
"Alltid är det drama kring dig."  
Han drog försiktigt undan håret från Dracos ansikte och tittade bara. En tår började tränga ur ögat, men han tänkte inte gråta mer, han ville bara att det här skulle vara över.  
 _Var det det här du ville? Ville du verkligen dö, eller trodde du att du kunde överleva? Ville du att jag skulle se märket och överväldigas av en sådan skuld, att jag skulle ta dig tillbaka?_ Tänkte Harry. _Eller ville du bara att jag skulle fyllas av skuld, och se dig död, och ångra mig resten av mitt liv?  
Nej, det låter inte som dig, Draco. Jag tror att du hoppades på att överleva, men att du redan hade gett upp hoppet om ett bra liv, så du dödade dig själv istället._  
Han stirrade oavvänt på Dracos bleka ansikte, smekte det, följde konturerna med fingrarna. "Förlåt…" viskade han med fjäderlätta fingrar mot Dracos kindben. "Förlåt för att jag inte kom tidigare. För att jag lät dig vänta, lät dig må så här dåligt. Förlåt för att jag lämnade dig ensam…"  
Harry lade lakanet över Dracos tomma ansikte igen, sedan gick han ut och bad Ron meddela ministeriet om att Harry tog resten av dagen ledigt. Han berättade aldrig för någon om vad han visste; lät ingen någonsin få reda på vad meddelandet på den blonde mannens arm betydde; utan lät allt bara vara.

På fredagen skulle begravningen äga rum och Harry och hans familj var inte bjudna. Men det är klart; alla trodde fortfarande att han och Malfoy alltid hade varit fiender under deras vistelse på Hogwarts skola; men det stoppade inte Harry från att gå ändå. Han stod en bit bort under ceremonin, som var utomhus på den stora kyrkogården. Vädret var verkligen perfekt för en begravning; det var en solig och ganska varm höstdag i september. Harry stod bredvid trädet han hade transfererat sig till och gick inte fram förrän kistan skulle hissas ner. Människorna såg honom gå mot den öppna kistan och drog efter andan, men de sa inget. Dracos fru Astoria tittade bara argt på Harry när han kom fram till kistan, men satt kvar på sin stol utan att protestera; ingen kunde väl säga emot en Auror?  
"Vad gör du här?" frågade Narcissa Malfoy ändå.  
Harry bugade respektfullt åt henne. "Jag är inte här för att skapa en scen; jag ska bara ta farväl av mannen som en gång räddade mitt liv och visa respekt för hans familj."  
Lucius Malfoy nickade bara stumt och lade en försiktig hand på sin frus knä. Hon såg på sin man, men suckade sedan och nickade också åt Harry.  
Utom hörhåll för alla runt om, lutade sig Harry över Dracos bleka ansikte och viskade: "Tycker du att du har fått vänta tillräckligt?" andades han. "Jag vet att du inte är död, du har blivit skicklig på trolldrycker." han skrockade tyst åt ett gammalt minne. "Minns du att jag lovade dig att ifall du någon gång skulle kunna påverka döden så skulle jag aldrig säga emot dig igen?" Harry tog ett nytt andetag. "Jag fattar inte hur du inte har förändrats nånting under alla dessa år…" en suck. "Jag hämtar dig i natt."  
Han nickade respektfullt åt Astoria, Scorpius, Narcissa och Lucius Malfoy, som alla tittade lite misstroget på Harry, gick genom grindarna till kyrkogården och transfererade sig hemåt igen. En lång natt väntade honom.

.

.

.

Sådärja! Det var sista kapitlet! Skriv gärna vad ni tyckte och ifall ni skull vilja se något annat? Jag har gjort en annan serie med en tjej som heter Levine (min egna karaktär) som fäktas mellan att välja Draco Malfoy eller Roger Davies från Ravenclaw!  
Tack för att ni har läst!


End file.
